Saints Row IV Alternative
by femlionqueen
Summary: What if the Saints used time travel back to the day when Zin attack occured? Will they change the whole story or will be abducted by Zinyak once again? My point of view what could possibly happen after all this madness XD Romance. Funny situations. New/old friends and enemies... In progress... M for later chapters... (Main couple - Boss X Shaundi) Enjoy! and don't forget to Review!
1. Zinyak's decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's just a game I can play with.**

* * *

Somewhere in universe.

"Your Excellency, we are not far from planet Earth. Should I order to prepare for attack or...?'' Zinjai asked.

''No.'' low voice answered.

"But...''

"I said NO!'' the voice became annoyed.

Zinjai winced a bit but tried to figure this out.

"Your Excellency, why not, may I ask?''

"Because there is something that prevents me from doing this, so I don't want to risk my _precious_ life once again, my dear Zinjai. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my thoughts...''

"Of course, Your Excellency.'' Zinjai bowed and left the room quickly.

"_I never thought that humans were strong enough to fight against me or even win. Maybe I was too confident and arrogant? Now I can only curse myself for standstill... I had a perfect chance to kill them all, but I didn't. What kind of idiot I am!? Zinyak, the greatest emperor of universe and the leader of the Zin, falls against humans... But not against ordinary ones. He falls against... The Saints. How pathetic!." _ He reached for his neck and rubbed it. "_When the leader of the Saints said that he's going to rip my neck off, he wasn't lying and I felt it for real. It still hurts inside. Not physical but emotional pain. And my pride. It's broken and devastated! However, I learned from this lesson a lot and won't do this ever again. I better live with this shadow rather than be killed again. This is the reason why I told Zinjai don't take any actions against this planet and it's inhabitants. I already know, what will happen if I attack Earth and what kind of price I will pay for it. No matter how strange this may sound but I have to say: I am really grateful that Saints TURNED THE TIME BACK. No matter how much I curse them I will be indebted to them. So, all I wanted to do is just leave them in peace... for a while... and see what happens next...'' _ I ended my thinking and closed my eyes listening to the silence of the room but a thought crossed my mind again. "_What to do now? Where should I go? Or maybe... let's do something unexpected..." _ I pressed the button on my right wrist and contacted with Zinjai.

"Zinjai, you there?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes... I want you to do me a favour..."

''Anything…" Zinjai answered, hoping that his lord changed his mind about attack on Earth.

"I want you… Could you make me a cup of tea?'' Zinyak asked calmly as it was a simple order.

"…" there was a silence on the other side.

"Zinjai? Are you there?"

"Um…. Is this some kind of joke, Your Excellency?" Zinjai asked a bit unsure about this.

"WHAT?! HOW YOU DARE TO ASK NONSENSE SUCH AS THIS ONE!? OF COURSE IT'S NOT A JOKE! IT'S AN ORDER! SO DO IT OTHERWISE I WILL EXILE YOU FROM THIS SHIP! UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled more than I needed.

"Yes, right away, Your Excellency!" Zinjai responded with big feeling of fear and was about to turn off the connection when I asked him.

"Oh, and Zinjai…" this time I asked quite calm.

"Yes, Your Excellency…'' Zinjai responded again waiting for worse.

"For you punishment as you were that tactless I ORDER you… to bake me a hundred cupcakes! Don't forget to add chocolate and bananas."

Zinjai let out a deep sigh and finished the conversation.

"As you wish, Your Excellency."

Few minutes later I was already eating my 78th cupcake.

"_Why I have to die? There's no point. Why? Because these cupcakes are so delicious and… WAIT A MINUTE! _WHERE'S MY GODDAMN TEA?! ZINJAI! Urgh… remind me to lower his salary…"

* * *

**I know it's kinda boring but I'll try to write more chapters to make this story interesting. Stay tuned... aaaand... don't forget to read and review click like and follow... :D**

**P.S. Feel free to ask me about this story and if have some ideas or just found mistakes that I need to correct, PM me...**

**Anyway, enjoy...!**


	2. Again?

Meanwhile in White Crib

"This is a problem." I heard Benjamin King said as I walked past him. He caught up with me.

"Nope. It's not a problem." I answerd and before King had a chance to speak again I cut him. "And yes, King. I know I alienated crazy people and you don't have to repeat that all the time."

Ben just frowned.

Soon we were joined by Pierce and I rolled my eyes. _"Not you again."_

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Pierce joined our chat.

I just let out a deep sigh."_Here we go again."_

"I keep trying to explain that, but he won't listen.'' King responded to Pierce.

"Because there's no need to do that." I replied with calm voice. "By the way, those 20 points don't make any trouble at all. As a Communications Director, you'll be able to fix this, I'm sure." I grabbed an apple from the bowl.

"Can you give me 100% employment then?'' he asked me.

"No.''

"Will you get married, old man?" he asked me again with a sarcasm in his voice.

"Fuck. Yes.'' I threw the apple to Angel's tiger.

"WHAT?!" both King and Pierce shouted.

"You heard me." I turned around to see their faces full of shock. "And don't call me an old man."

"I still think that we are in trouble." Pierce said with a firm voice.

"Agree, playa." Ben responded to him, still stunned.

"Ben, believe it or not, we don't have any problems. Especially the one you are all thinking about that we have. Let me repeat myself – we DON'T have."

With that I left them alone in hallway. I was glad that they didn't follow me. I had my press conference to attend. Agents let me though and I walked across the corridor full of portraits of my Saints, guns and other stuff. This place was crowded with people but I was able to spot Keith, that stupid senator with his 'Filibuster' and of course Birk. He was standing at the end of the path. Actually, I was in a bit of rush because I wanted to confirm my beliefs whether that alien prick will come again or not. As I approached Keith, he tried to show me both bills again but I just showed with my hand and said quikly.

"I allow you to choose by yourself, Keith. You're Vice President. I trust you."

"But..."

"Not now Keith. Later."

The second person in my way was that annoying senator.

I had no patience to listen his stupid speech so I didn't hesitate to hit him to the face.

"Allow me to retort once again." I left him and walked to meet Josh.

"Josh, I'm sorry but I won't join you this time..." I said with the ironic sadness in my voice.

"But I thought..." he started to mumble.

"Don't worry. I think someone will take my place." I said.

"Really?! Let me guess... It's Shaundi, right?" he asked with a hope.

"_You really that dumb, aren't you Birk?" _I thought before I spoke.

"I don't think she's a big fan of _NyteBlayde_. I have other person in mind."

I didn't need to explain further because the look on Birk's face said it all.

"Hi, Birk. Been a long time." a familiar voice spoke behind me.

Josh's face fell with horror and disbelief.

"G-Gat...?! You alive?! How?!"

"Long story." Johnny stood by my side. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. Because if there wouldn't be a reason, I wouldn't waste my time, right?"

I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and watched the whole scene.

"It's time to pay the debt, Birk. You own me something..."

"..." Birk just shrink in front of Johnny. It was obvious that he remembered that failed heist in Stilwater bank long time ago. And probably had heard what happend afterwards with prison and Morningstar... Poor Josh.

"I...I'm...so sorry Johnny, really." Josh tried to apologize, but it didn't work. He saw the anger on Johnny's face and started to run down the hallway screaming like a little girl.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING COWARD AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Johnny roared as he moved to chase Birk.

"Have a good time at the camp!" I shouted back to them. Soon I heard gunshots and just laughed. "Welcome back, Johnny..."

I continued my trip and saw Oleg. And that crazy fan. Oleg had no trouble to kick him again. Guy just fell on the ground unconscious.

"Nice work, Oleg."

He waved me as it wasn't a big deal.

I walked further and spotted Shaundi. Damn, she looked amazing. And her body... _"Focus, you fool. You have a work to do.'' _Right.

As soon as I approached her, she spoke.

"I think we have a problem."

"Not you too, how many times do I have to say that there's no problem?''

"But Asha and Matt... They..." she started to speak but I cut her by shaking my head.

"I already talked to them. There's no sign of that asshole and his ships." I said firmly.

"But what if?..."

"Then we're going back to the same adventure." Shaundi smirked. I returned the same. _"She's so beautiful... Like an angel..."_ She blushed a bit. Unfortunatelly, I broke the sight and looked up to the watch on the wall. "All we have to do is wait." I said as I turned to see Kinzie standing and answering questions.

And then without a warning, I wrapped my arm around Shaundi's waist and pulled her to my side. She looked up at me with a slight shock in her face. Before she could say anything I said quickly.

"Whatever happens, I don't want to see you held up in the air by the neck again." This time I pulled her closer to my chest. _Closer to my heart._ She rested her head on my chest and we just stood like that waiting for something to happen.

Soon we were joined by the others of my cabinet. Even Johnny was there but there was no sight of Birk. None of them said anyhing about my stance with Shaundi. Perhaps they knew that there is something going on between us. Who cares, anyway. I could heard Pierce mumbling about that _problem _thing. But I didn't make any attention to hit. At the moment it felt that the time froze. We we're standing still waiting for _worse_? No way this can happen. I'm 100% sure that it won't . And I know _why_.

Suddenly Johnny broke the deadly silence.

"Okay guys. Show's is over. He won't come. End of story. I'm going for some beer. Pierce you with me? he asked.

But before he could reply a big sound of explosion occured in press conference room. Kinzie got down on the ground and all the people were back at the panic. Agents were coming with guns ready to face whatever it was.

"_No, no, no...NO!" _My mind yelled as I looked with wide eyes up to the destroyed ceiling however through the dust I couldn't see a fucking thing. I grasped Shaundi tighter in my embrace and all of us were waiting for worse...or not...

* * *

**Any ideas who caused that "problem"? Maybe Zinyak decided to return? Only next chapter will reveal...**


	3. Unexpected visitor

_For worse...or not..._

I stood there with others with horror, but because of the panic we couldn't move. Agents took their position and prepared to open fire. Through the dust I heard shouts like:

"Is that alien motherfucka came back again?!"

"I've trained for this...as always..."

"I'll do this for you...''

"Tell my wife...I had another wife...and she's her sister..."

I released Shaundi from embrace but held her hand tightly. We walked a little closer to see whole view. Debris of the ceiling filled the ground and all the corners. Some chairs were ripped off from their places. Scared people were hidding behind some of them.

Finally when dust in the air dispersed a bit, I saw the lines of some kind of aircraft, but I was surprised because no one of that aliens, particularly Zinyak hasn't landed so far. I imagine his first words.

"_Hello humans."_

His voice echoed inside my head like ice cold water.

However, I began to recognize the shape of _unknown_ aircraft.

_VTOL..._

_Wait...VTOL!? Really?! And not only one... more than one..._

"_What the hell is going on?"_

I heard the agents giving one another the order to be ready when the enemy shows up.

"_What if those VTOL'S are not enemies? I have to find out."_

But before I could order them not to attack another familiar voice shouted from closest VTOL.

"Hey kid! Been a long time! How ya doin'!?" It's was a man's voice.

" Go to hell, Burt! Is that you?!" I shouted back in disbelief.

"Who else could it be!?" he yelled back.

I smiled at his answer.

"Well, we expected someone else to come but not you, Reynolds!"

I heard him laugh as he landed lower.

Others behind me and Shaundi relaxed and came forward to see our _unexpected visitors_.

He landed inside conference room and got out of the VTOL.

Shaundi let out my hand and just nodded.

I came closer to shake hands with Burt. Agents were still in attack position.

"Gentlemen, put your guns down" I ordered them and they obeyed.

"You still look that young as I remember, son." he said.

"The same goes to you." I said and we both laughed.

"Well, I can't say that about myself. I'm not that young. Soon I'll go to retirement." he caughed a bit. "But before I die I want to spend my remaining life as much as I can... To be young for a bit...To do crazy and important things like..."

"...visit us in this _unusual way_" I joked as a showed with my hand all the mess he and his friends caused here.

"Hahah... Good one..." Burt patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah... What you were doing anyway? And VTOL'S. What's up with them?" I asked him now curiously.

"Oh, VTOL'S? It's just a training programme for my agents. And for me. We were just flying around and began practice with swarm missiles until..."

"...you destroyed our conference room." said Shaundi as she walked up to wrap around my arm.

"Hm, it's only an accident, that could happen to anyone, Shaundi. Young lady, you grew up so much. I can barely recognize you." Burt said as he kissed her palm. Shaundi just blushed. "You're very lucky guy to have her by your side." he smirked to me. I just grinned.

"Yeah, I am..." I said as I kissed Shaundi's cheek. She giggled.

"Anyway... I came here to offer you a job. _Dangerous one_..." Burt said to me.

"Job? What kind of?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm sure you familiar with surname Pryor?"

_Killbane...What he did now?_

"Burt, let's go to talk somewhere private, okay?" I asked him and Shaundi let my hand.

"You don't want to discuss here with others, do you?"

"No. I already own them an explanation about one asshole... I tell them everything later."

"Oh, I see, let's go then."

We left others and went to my _intacted_ office.

"Sooo... Shaundi, where did they go?" Pierce asked her.

"To discuss the _problem_..." she said as she turned to face the rest of the group.

Pierce's eyes widened with fear.

"I knew it! It's about that prick, righ-" Pierce was cut off by Asha.

"Pierce, shut up!" she yelled. Pierce just stepped away from her. "What is it, Shaundi?" Asha asked her.

"It has nothing to do with Zinyak. He's not a main threat. It's _another person_ and some of us know him very well..." she finished.

They all looked at her with confusion in their faces and wondered who it might be this time...

After a brief pause Pierce spoke.

"Johnny, what did you say about beer?"

"You want some?" Because I..." Johnny didn't finish his words as he saw the person he was looking for.

Josh Birk appeared on the other side of conference room with horror in his face. He overlooked the room with aversion. His clothes were a bit ripped from the fight with Johnny.

He started to yell in the air.

"ZINYAK! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON OUT NOW AND FACE YOUR DESTINY, YOU COWARD! I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! NYTE BLAYDE FEARS NOTHING!" he roared in deep voice.

Shaundi just placed her hand over her face and mumbled. "_Idiot._"

"Pierce?" Johnny said as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I'll buy as much beer as you want if you help me to catch this asshole..." he looked over Birk as he was his prey.

"Deal, bro." Pierce did the same as Johnny.

They slowly started to walk towards Birk, along with the podium where Kinzie was standing.

"Hey Birk!" Johnny shouted.

Birk's eyes widened again as he heard Johnny's voice once again and saw Pierce coming along with him. "_Shit. Not again...I thought I ran away from him...Female bathroom was a wrong place to hide..."_

"Zinyak won't come you fool, but..." Pierce started and let Johnny finish his sentence.

"...I will gladly take his place..." Johnny ended as his face was full of devilish happiness.

Josh began to step backwards and just shrugged.

"Guys...Two against one... It's not fair. Why we can't forget everything and live together in peace? ..."

"Oh, yeah? THEN COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE PEACE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

With that words, Birk turned around and ran down the hallway screaming like a _little girl again_. Johnny roared and went to chase him along with Pierce.

"I SWEAR BIRK, THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" Johnny howled with anger. Pierce just laughed.

"It's so good to hear you again, Johnny!" he shouted.

"What can I say, I just love murderin' fools like that one!" Johnny shouted back.

They both punched a brofist and went after Birk.

"So this is it, right? No Zinyak, no aliens, no simulations or nightmares?" Kinzie asked the remaining group. "Oh, I'm gonna miss the whole hacking thing back in the ship..." she let out a deep breath.

"What about me?" asked a low voice.

We all turned around and saw Oleg standing with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Oleg!" Kinzie shouted as stood up and ran towards him.

He caught her and lifted from the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"You okay _Mousey_?" he asked her lovingly.

"Of course I'm" she smiled back to him.

"You guys need a room or something?" Shaundi asked them while laughed.

Kinzie just showed her tongue and Oleg turned around to walk away from the group. He lifted her on his shoulder.

"Just watch your head..." he said.

Kinzie giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders for hold. Soon they both disappeared from sight.

There were only Matt, Asha, Keith, Ben and Shaundi standing in demolished conference room now.

"I think now we can dismiss now, right?" Keith asked. "I'm kinda concerned about that bill I choose earlier. If you excuse me." he said and left us.

"And I'm a bit hungry. That waiting took a lot of energy, you know..." Ben joked. We all laughed. "I think it's time to visit canteen. Who's with me?"

"Me." Asha responded. "Matt?" she asked.

"Sure." Matt replied.

Shaundi was still standing in the same spot and looked over the room.

"Shaundi? What about you, girl?" Ben asked her.

"You go. I'll catch up with you later." she waved with her hand.

"As you wish. Don't take too long or steak will be cold soon." Ben jokingly warned.

"I won't." Shaundi replied with a smile.

"See you soon then." Ben ended and the three of them left her alone.

Shaundi just stand there for a while. She saw agents collecting debris from the ground. She smiled and thought for herself. "_So Zinyak didn't show up. And the Boss really knows why. But what about Killbane...? I can't bilieve that he's alive now. Of course, because we turned back the time. But what he's up now this time? I'm sure we will find out...But, did he really kissed me on the cheek?." _Shaundi blushed again. "_Oh..and his embrace...so protective. I never felt so safe being with him...He's been always very protective of me since the day we met... He always saved me from trouble...My guardian angel..." _Somehow she became anxious. "Oh, and why he didn't kiss me properly, hm?" she said to herself while looking to the one spot on the wall.

"Excuse us, ma'am." Two agents came behind her. "Mister King asked to look for you. He and others are waiting for you in canteen. He said that your steak is getting cold..." one of them said with a smile.

"Tell him I'm coming..." she replied.

"Yes, ma'am." And they left.

Shaundi sighned and turned around. "_This isn't over, Boss..."_

* * *

**So...secret is finally revealed, but what about new problem? Read & Review what you think about this story so far... ;)**


	4. Old & New Problem

Me and Burt walked into my office. Before I walked in I ordered my agents.

"This is private conversation. I don't want anyone to interrupt or eavesdrop. Guard the area and be alert otherwise Gat will _canonize_ all of you. Is that clear?

"Yes, sir." agent replied and went to inform others.

I went back to my office saw Burt looking over my stuff.

"Nice place you got here." he said while looking over guns I stowed on the walls. The opposite side of it was only portraits and similar art. _Great way to hide something without suspicion._

"I like things custom made. Usually by my own." I said. "You want something to drink? Wine? Whiskey? Vodka? Maybe _Saints Flow_?" I asked.

"Say that name again and I'll go to bathroom for long ." Burt said with disgust in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Last time when we were back in Steelport after that whole crazy thing with STAG and Luchadores, there's was a party in your penthouse and guess what happend there...?" he asked and looked at me like I knew the answer.

"No idea..." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Somebody gave me that..._sorry for cursing your most favourite drink..._ that goddamn fucking crap and I felt like I could vomit for a good month. I felt so fucked up that I would be thirsty for the whole year rather then drink that shit once again... The thing is, this drink is made not for old people." Burt looked like he could vomit right here right now just from telling this _awful_ story. "And the question is?..."

"Who gave it to you?" I almost laughed at his skewed phiz but tried my best to stop.

"Yeah... maybe you know who?" he asked me but I sensed that he know the answer for himself.

"_So this how goes the private chat?_" I thought. "It's Pierce, right?"

"Bulseye! That crazy Washington kid, black ass fucker!" he yelled but soon laughed at it. "Remind me to _pay_ him for that one.

I laughed along with him. "Sure."

"I still haven't thanked you for what you did on Magarac Statue. You done a great job, kid. I appreaciate that."

I was silent for a while and the said.

"Call me Jeff. That's my real name. And it wasn't a big deal because there was no other choice. I'm glad I just made in time to come. I didn't want to let my friends die..."

"...and the woman you love." he said.

"What? How do you...?" I asked amused on how well he knew about me.

"The look in your eyes tells everything. _The look _you only have for _her_...You love her, don't you?"

"Madly, yeah...Just I don't know if she feels the same..." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Well, you would have known if you had kissed her properly, you dumbass." he said while walking towards the armchair to sit. When he sat he pointed finger to me.

"Girls like her don't show up everyday. Lose her and you'll be in serious trouble. And I'm sure she feels the same, just you don't know when and how to make a move."

"Maybe I want to take it slow? To wait for the right moment...?" I revealed him my plan.

"_Right moment?! _Do you how many of those you _had_?! How many of them you already _lost_?! Even rescue on statue was a great chance to hit, but no... I'm absolutely sure that then there was something going on between you two before all that shit..." Burt stopped talking when he saw my anxious face.

"...on the other hand, it's up to you, just don't let anyone to take her away and keep her safe..."

"Why do you care about us so much?" I asked him.

"Before I die I want to attend the wedding of _Saints_ one day, you know..." Burt said dreamly.

I just spit my beer I was drinking and looked at him with a look that said "_Are you fucking serious!?_"

"What?" he said. "Can't an old man dream about it for once in his life. I'm already imagine you two with kids..." he said as he spaced out a bit.

This time I dropped the bottle on the ground. The glass broke in swift moment.

"Earth to Burt, Earth to Burt..." he came back out of space. "Land on ground, okay _grandpa?..._ Look, I know that you want this to happen but let me control the wave okay? I promise that everything will be okay..." I sighed.

"Okay, okay...but you promised me. I'm just sayin' you two fit together perfectly." he laughed.

I smiled and said.

"Yeah... So what you want for a drink? Water?" I came back on our last topic.

"Yeah, water will do..." he said as I went to pour some water and handed the glass to him.

"Thanks" he said.

I just nodded my head and went over my table to sit on top of it with my legs crossed on the ground. Directly to him.

While he was drinking my head was filled with thoughts.

"_Burt is right, however. About Shaundi and me. I really love her and would do anything for her. She's the woman of my life and I don't want to spend more time being away from her. Well, wedding is one thing, but the kids...is completely different story... Even having one is pretty scary, my own childhood was shity and I never had the real family. No brothers or sisters. Hell, I can't even remember my own father... How much I have heard from my mother he was a drunkard and didn't care about me or her. Mother was my only support. She loved me with all her heart. All I can remember was that night when I had a row with father and left home. Few hours later I was saved by Julius and Troy. Then I became familiar with the gang called 3rd Street Saints. Julius, that fucker... He tried to kill me but I survived...Anyway, what I'm thinking?... Shaundi...Her childhood was also difficult...Her parents split when she was young...As much as I know she doesn't have any siblings...So we have somthing in common altough...So the possibility about having kids it's quite real...Maybe more than one..._" I smiled to myself. "_But I'm sure...Our kid will be a BADASS. Just like me and her..."_

"What you thinkin'?" Burt asked suddenly after a long silence.

"About everything and nothing..." I joked.

"Yeah, right..." I joked back."Face it, my words made some sense to you?"

"You got me..." I said as he defeated me. "Anyway, let's get down to business..." I remind him why we came here in the first place. "_Damn. It's Julius's words..."_ I cursed in head.

"You right..." he agreed. "So, I guess you remember that _asshole Luchador?_"

"How I can forget him? Since we turned back the time, he came back to life..." I said. After a short breath I continued.

"What that fool did this time? And for God's sake, where's he now?" I shot questions at him like bullets from gun.

"Slow down, Jeff." Burt said calmly. "I will tell you just as much as I and my friends know about him. So relax and take a seat, son."

I sighed and made my way towards another armchair which was not far from the one Burt was sitting in.

"Eddie Pryor, also know as..."

"Killbane..." I ended for myself.

"Don't interupt me." Burt said. "Anyway, Killbane returned to criminal world once again. It took him a long time to get over after that shameful escape...He became angry, furious and mad more then ever. He turned his business out of wrestling to..."

"To...?" I encouraged him to finish.

"...to robots and armor suits... Along with steoroids and other drugs he runs _iron _too. He thinks that better defence will help him to get revenge by defeating you and finally..."

"..._kill me_..." I finished surprised. "So he still making plans how to hunt me down?"

"Yeah..." Burt responded. "And I don't think so he's going to give up that easy this time, so in that case you need to be prepared for everything..."

"I defeat him once, I don't see a problem to do that again. This time finishing him once and for all. Angel and Viola will be very happy."

"That's the words I want to hear from you. By the way, where are those two?"

"They went on holiday..._together _I guess. They should come back soon and join us."

Another thought ran through my head.

"Burt do you know Killbane's location? Or accurate place where he might live?" I asked him with hope.

"That's a tricky part. Unfortunatelly, we don't know where he lives exactly, but we think that is somewhere in Florida." he said sadly.

"Well it's something than nothing. I'm sure that Kinzie will track him."

Burt nodded. "You really have good people in your crew. Oh, I almost forgot... I want to give you my gift as a Thank you for everything the Saints did for me..." Burt said as he stood up from armchair.

"And it is...?" I asked with confused look.

"Holiday on Miami beach for your gang. You can stay there as much as you want. You will have private apartments with security and everything. VIP and other access. All your cars, planes and boats. Sun, water, night clubs, races with fast cars, women and other stuff that will help you to get relaxed. And the main thing is..."

"...this place is in Florida. It's a perfect place to find out where Killbane is hiding for real. That's why you sending us there." I laughed as he nodded with smile.

"That's right... That's all I wanted to say."

"Thank you, Burt." I said as I walked to him to shake his hand.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I have another place to visit." Burt took his cap and put it on his head. "It's good to see you again, still alive, young man... But it's so sad to leave you again."

"Don't worry about us. Who doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

With those words we left my office and went to the conference room where Burt's VTOL was standing. It looked like the others were outside waiting.

Burt got inside his VTOL, turned on the engine and before he closed window he spoke.

"I wish you good luck. I might be far away from here, however I'll be in touch so keep this in mind."

I nodded and placed my hands inside the pockets of my pants.

"Don't get yourself killed, okay?" I said him.

"And you don't forget what I said about _her._ You _promised_." he pointed his finger to me.

"Okay, okay... See ya Burt!"

He closed VTOL'S window and I saw him saluting me with his two fingers from forehead. Slowly he took off the ground and when he was in the right height, he went up to the sky with all the power of engine. Soon he dissapeared from my sight.

"Burt, you made me to shit my pants, you old psycho..." I said as I waved up in the air.

I looked around the conference room. It was empty, just agents were collecting remaining debris form all the corners. One of them spotted me standing still and came up to me.

"Sir, is everything okay? Do you need anything?" he asked me politely.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favour..." I said as I thought what to say next.

"Anything, sir." he quickly replied.

"Gather all members of my cabinet to my office. I have some news to tell and I need all of them. Understood?" I said in a strict voice.

"Yes, sir. Right away." Angent answered as he rushed to do the task.

I stood here silently. With my own thoughts how to announce fresh news to my crew.

* * *

**Don't forget R&R! :D**


	5. Crazy Revelations

I stood there in conference room with my thoughts. Suddenly behind the chair I spotted little boy's head. He slowly walked towards me with a piece of paper. He looked a bit scared and was trembling a lot. I got down on my knee and smiled at him. He was about 8 years old. "_I wonder what kids are doing here in this mess? There must be his parents somewhere..._"

As he drew close I heard his frightened voice.

"E...e...ex...excuse me,...sir..." the boy mumbled. "C...c...can you sign this paper...,p...please...?" he looked like he could melt here only from being a few steps away from me.

Agents came behind me and boy shrank to the gound in fear.

"Men, please, don't scare our little fan." I said and they just as one stepped back away. "What's your name, young man?" I asked him friendly. He came closer again and our heads were at the same height.

"My name is Max" the boy answered still a bit scared.

"Well, Max, what do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked him as I pulled out my pen and began to sign his paper.

"I want to be just like you!" Max shouted feeling more confident then he was few moments ago.

"Wow, that's a serious wish, young man! You need to grow up a bit and then maybe, who knows, you will become a real Saint..." I said with a smile.

"Really!?" Max asked me with childish joy.

"Yeah, why not? Just don't forget to ask your parents for permission... _the hell I'm thinking..._"

Max raised his eyebrow.

"Just forget what I said, you can join us as soon as you can..."

"Seriously!?" Max asked me. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course not, kid. I'm just kidding." I laughed as I stood up and ruffled his brown hair. "Go and find your parents. They probably worried about you right now."

Max giggled and said.

"It was a big honor to meet you, Mr. President."

"And for me, young man, for me too..." I said as I offered my hand to him.

He took my hand and shook it in a childish way. The he turned and ran towards two adults. It's probably his parents waiting for him at the exit to come. As soon as he reached them, both of them hugged him in family hug. I just smiled at them. As they walked to the exit I saw Max waving to me with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but wave back. As soon as they were gone...

...I stood there in conference room with my thoughts. _But different ones_.

_Family...Kids...Shaundi?...Well, fuck me again!_

I took off my purple presidential coat and threw it on the ground.

"_It's time to make a final decision about this..."_

"_It's time to quit from this duty..."_

"_It's time to return to my BAD side..."_

"_It's time to get married and... WAIT?! WHAT?!"_

"_FUCK!"_

_Ugh... I hate myself..._So, I rolled the sleeves of my black shirt and and ripped off all buttons on it. My chest was now open.

I walked straight to my office and as I reached the knob of the door I took a deep breath. I heard voices. "_It seems like everybody is there"_ I thought and opened the door.

All of them looked at me with the look of amusement. I guess I walked in too fast but whatever.

"Sorry, I'm late?"

"We haven't started yet. Still waiting for Gat..." Ben was the first who responded to me.

"Ben,...forget...about...Johnny..." I saw Pierce lying on the couch. His breathing was heavy."

"Pierce, what happen? It looks like you have run a long mile?"

"Oh, man...My lungs are burning... I gave up chasing that fool and...left all the job for Johnny... I'm not made for runnin'..."

"Where are they now?" I asked him. Somehow I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned to see _Shaundi_ and she just turned her head to look out of the window. I grinned.

"No idea, man..." Pierce said as his breathing return to normal but still he stay on the couch.

"I guess we'll start without him..." I said to the group as I finally overlooked them all.

Kinzie was sitting on top on Oleg's knees, they were on another couch, Shaundi was sitting on the top of my table with her legs placed on one another, King leaned his back to the wall not far from window, Asha and Matt were sitting in the same armchairs Burt and I sat earlier and Keith was not far from from my table standing with his arms behind his back.

After a short pause, Pierce sat up on the couch and as always he said.

"So what's up with that _problem_?" he asked still annoyed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I began to explain all this _crazy fairytale_...

"As all of you have already realised that Zinyak didn't come... we are safe from it... But when Reynolds _shown up in such a subtle way_ he warned me about another and _familiar _threat... however _I thought I'm gonna shit my pants..._"

Everybody laughed along with me.

"...yeah, so the thing is...Killbane is back and he wants my head..." I said it like it was a daily thing to say.

There was a deadly silence in my office. I walked over my table to sit in _my_ chair.

Finally Pierce broke the silence.

"So what are you gonna do about him?"

"Well, eventually I need to find him and kick his fat ass once and far all. And Burt gave me a few directions to track him."

"Oh, I already imagine this." Said Kinzie. "He gave you a match ticket in Murderbrawl and you gonna sneak and then _BANG!_, right?" she asked me with ironic smile.

"Actually, no. He gave us a ticket to Miami beach. For holiday. For all of us..." I said as I crossed my arms behind my head.

Kinzie and all of them watched at me with opened mouths and disbelief in their faces. Only Pierce jumped from his seat and shouted.

"Fuck YEAH!"

I couldn't help but laughed at him and them and continued my explanation.

"...because that _bastard _is somewhere in that place and I want to take him down..." I said.

Keith was begining to speak but I cut him.

"And yes, Keith, I quit from President chair. I missed _the old me_."

Keith understand that I wasn't lying and just said.

"Very well. I'll go to fix the papers for it."

"Thanks..."

"Just one more thing..." he stopped and turned to face me. "Can you tell us about Zinyak? What happend?"

"Ugh... Okay here it comes..." I felt a bit tired from all the tallking. All of them had their eyes on me. "Zinyak didn't come because he doesn't want to risk his life again. In other words... _he knows that if I killed him once then I can kill him twice._ He's not that stupid to get caught in trap so I think were are _safe for sure..._"

Keith looked calmed down.

"That's all I wanted to hear." he smiled and left the room.

Finally Asha spoke.

"As I can see that there's no trouble with _aliens_ I guess you'll dismiss MI6, won't you? she asked me with curious look.

"I didn't say that. You and Matt can stay with us... if you want to, of course. Your help might be useful."

Asha nodded and looked over Pierce who was still jumping and crying like a child as he got his early Christmas present. She smiled and said.

"We'll think about your offer."

Matt waved us goodbye and then left the room with her.

"Miami, isn't it?" said Kinzie while looking through the window."Oleg, let's go packing things!" she shouted happily.

Oleg raised up and carried her out the room.

Ben watched Pierce as he was jumping from spot to spot.

"Okay, Washington, time to take off..." Ben said as he started to push Pierce through the door.

There. Only me and Shaundi were left alone.

She was still facing me with her back.

I got up from my chair and walked over her. "Well... what do you think?" I asked her with a smile.

"I think it's crazy, I mean all that shit with Killbane, but I had to admit...you were right about Zinyak..."

I smiled. "I told you I knew what I was doing..." I said with a smirk as I got closed to her.

"Oh, really?" she returned the smirk back.

"Yeah..."

And with that I softly grabbed her waist and pulled her up to my chest. She rested her hands on my arms.

"You know..." she said softly. "I really want to take away that shirt off of you."

Her hands reached my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. I tighten my embrace on her just like before Burt's _arrival_...

I chuckled and we both slowly leaned for a kiss. Our lips were _very _close when...doors sprang open with loud hit.

"Hey!... Do you kn-" Johnny quickly stopped and said with a grin on his face."I am not interupting anything, aren't I?"

"No!" We both answered as he broke apart from one another.

"Do you know where's Birk!?" Johnny asked again. He looked like a mad killer without bloody axe.

We both shaked our heads. Shaundi's face had dark red tomato color from blushing.

"DAMN! Maybe Pierce?" he asked us again.

"Ben took him somewhere, they shouldn't be that far from here..." I said.

"That fucker! He left me alone to chase that _screaming girl_...!" he chuckled at this name for Birk. "I'm gonna drown his black ass in his own beer! Goddamit! By the way, sorry again..." and with that he closed the door.

"I gotta go..." Shaundi said.

But before she left she reached up and kissed my cheek. Then she reached door and left quickly.

I stood here in my office with my head filled with anger. I reached the spot where she kissed me...

"_I was so close...__Great timing Johnny, great timing... You, idiot! You ruined everything!" _ and with that I grabbed the side of my table and pulled on the ground with it's legs facing the ceiling.

* * *

**Don't forget - R&R! ;)**


	6. Cat & Mouse

"...Oh, God...what I have done wrong in this unfair world...? Why I have to suffer this madness...? I'm peaceful human being and I would never hurt anyone because... I AM AN ACTOR!" he hit the wall of cabin.

"And very good, I would say..." he added with raised finger. "But why nobody understands me...? Especially, that _beast_..." he was close to crying. "And did he call me a BITCH!?" he shouted in despair.

"I'm not a woman, for God's sake! But if I were... No, man, focus, he's just blind. That's it, he's blind." It looked like he talked the truth to himself.

He looked down at his clothes.

"My jacket is ruined completely, my pants have holes everywhere, it looks like I was caught by angry _pitbull_. It wasn't human... IT WASN'T!' he screamed again.

His hand reached for his sunglasses.

"My favourite ones..._completely broken_...and now...I HAVE SUNGLASSES WITHOUT...GLASSES!"

He reached for his phone.

"Thank God, you weren't _touched_ by that...that... _monster_..." He turned his phone on and saw one recieved message. It was recieved 4 minutes ago.

"_Hmm... Who sent this?" _for once he thought quietly and calmed down for the first time. "_Maybe it's Shaundi...? Maybe she changed her mind about me and wants to be with me...? Is this possible...? My love...is coming back to me... To me... _YEAHH!" he shouted with a visible hope in his voice." I should check this if it's real...Besides, it is said that's it's not polite to keep woman waiting... It's not typical for _Nyte Blayde_.

He opened message and... _his mouth began to twitch in horror_...

The message was written like this.

"_I know who you are but I don't know where you are. If you are looking for peace, I can tell you I don't have it. But what I do have are very precious ways to kill somebody...LIKE YOU... Ways I improved over a very long career. And I can guarantee that I'll be the nightmare to you for the rest of the life. If you come out of your STINKY hideout, that'll be the end of it, you won't feel any pain at all. I'm a PRO at that, believe me. Just don't tell anyone – I'll make you a big discount... I even take the responsibility for your funreal, but if you don't show your ugly face then... I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU! :D :D :D"_

_P.S. And yes, it's not Shaundi, you jerk. You better stay away from her... She has no interest in you so deal with it... She already has better guy than you... I have seen with my own eyes... Almost... So be jealous, asshole!_

_P.P.S. See you soon...fool..._

_P.P.P.S. BTW Have a good day! And don't forget to smile! Don't worry be happy!"_

_Your bestie,_

_J.G._

Time froze. Everything froze. His blood, brains, breath, his whole body. He couldn't believe his eyes. And Shaundi... _No way this can be real!_

"_I'm dead..."_ he finally admitted.

"_I'm gonna die..." _he continued_._

"_...but no...I won't die...I can't die because..."_

"NYTE BLAYDE IS IMMORTAL! THAT'S RIGHT FUCKER! I'M COMING FOR YOU AND FOR THAT COWARD WHO DEARED TO TOOK MY SHAUNDI AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed again.

"That's it! I'm going to pull that asshole out of there."

"Hold on, mate, let him to finish..."

Two agents were standing in man's toilet for line, because...there was only _one_ toilet.

"Hold on?! HOLD ON?! Are you MAD?! Do you know HOW long I've been waiting here in line to PEE?! THREE HOURS! My bladder's gonna blow!..."

"I know, I know... but I want to hear 'till the end and you can go over woman's place if you that impatient. I think it's a best _drama_ I have ever heard..." other agent was red from laugh and was holding on his partner's shoulder. His own were trembling from laughter.

"Ugh... Fuck that..."

They both jumped as they heard Birk's phone crashed to the door of the toilet cabin. The whole device broke into small pieces and it looked like a puzzle...

"GAT! THIS IS HOW YOU WILL LOOK WHEN I' LL BEAT YOU TO THE DEATH BECAUSE NYTE BLAYDE FEARS NOTHING...AS ALWAYS!"

There was a brief silence and then he said his last words.

"_What the fuck I'm thinking..._I'm gonna DIE!"

And with that he started to sob loudly like _a little girl once again_.

"I'm going outside to pee, it's no use to stay here longer because I can't take anymore... That asshole's gonna stay here for the whole fucking day..." agent turned around but before he left he said. "Inform Bill about this pussy."

"And...?"

"Let's bring the _beast here..." _he said quietly for Birk not to hear.

They both laughed.

"Oh, shit, MY PANTS! FUCK!"

Another agent just fell on the ground and wrapped his arms around stomach to suppres the laugh.

"Oh, very funny..."

* * *

"WHERE'S THAT STUPID BITCH!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs while sprinting through the White Crib like a maniac. "I SWEAR I WILL SKIN HIM ALIVE!"

Workers from White Crib watched him with wide eyes and fear because, well... they didn't know about the _bitch _he's looking for all the time.

"Is that Johnny Gat...?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I remember him from Saint's movie 'Gangstas In Space'..."

"What happened to him...? I mean he was gone for long and now he suddenly appeared out of nowhere..."

"I heard he was abducted by aliens..."

"Really!? Then I think he was affected by them...Maybe they tortured him?..."

"What gives you that idea, buddy?"

"Look what he's doing now..."

Gat looked like furious _pitbull_ which wanted to be free and was finally released from unbreakable chains.

_So, naturally, Birk was a CAT._

Johnny behaved like a madman.

He...

1. ...pulled all the curtains and tore them too...

2. ...smashed all the windows he could find behind them...

3. ...tore all the wallpaper and carpets...

4. ...scraped all the portraits, no matter what was featured on it...

5. ...roared like wounded beast...

6. ...sniffed the air probably searching for a scent of his _prey_...

7. ...found an axe somewhere... _Hold on... AN AXE!? HOLLY SHIT!_

8._ ..._with that axe pecked out all doors while laughing like a crazy maniac. He added phrase like "_I know you are here Birk, won't be hiding from me forever, muahahhah..."_

...

30,5. ... fixed his _fabulous_ hair...

...

51. ...cleaned the dust from his _fabulous_ glasses...

...

78. ...smoked 83rd cigarette...

...

93. ...wrote 'TIME TO PAY THE BILLS, BIRK!' while..._shooting_ with Desert Eagle on the wall...Letters contained from bullet holes...

_The end...? With question mark?..._

He looked at his masterpiece with pleasure. Then turned around and saw all the workers lying on the ground, hands on their heads or hiding behind cupboards with horror. Some of those were still watching him with frightful _respect_.

He smirked and sat on the ground.

Desert Eagle on one side, axe on another.

Arms were placed on knees. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was meditating.

He was breathing deeply and although looked rather calm and asleep, his ears were _turned on fully_...

"Do you think he will kill us all?" one worker whispered to another.

"It's always a possibility too, mate..." whispered back.

"I thought he was on our side now..."

"Me too... but look at all this mess he caused here..."

"It's impossible for human..."

" Bill, what if he's not human...?"

"Then, Jack, I don't wanna die..."

"Hah..I'm so glad that I'm not Birk..." someone said and sighed.

Gat heard all of this and just chuckled. "_Idiots..._"

They looked at one another with scared faces.

Suddenly a large lamp fell from the ceiling on the ground not far from Johnny, he made no attention or moves towards it but...

...the whole scene behind him looked like in horror movie. Only without..._blood._

"_Birk's blood._" he thought and just cracked his neck but didn't move any other part of body.

_Alive...but frozen_..._till the melting...for the right moment..._

Suddenly he heard the agent called Bill who was on the ground. Somehow he was able to pick up his phone and talked to someone.

"_What do you mean 'Birk's crying like a pussy for 3 hours there!?'" _Bill whispered, but it was enough volume for Johnny to hear. Slowly he got up on his feet and showed all the dust from his clothes. "_Gotha, BirkBitch..."_

"_Then get him out of there or I'll get someone who CAN!" _Bill yelled the last word out and realised he just made a mistake by that.

He tilted his head and saw Johnny pointing Desert Eagle directly between his eyes. He had placed axe on his shoulder.

"I would like to volunteer for this _task_,...Bill." he said in his cold voice.

"O...Of c...course, Mr. Gat..." Bill answered with fear. Johnny pulled the gun away.

"So tell me..._where's that pussy?_"

He reloaded his gun.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Puzzle

I was thinking a lot and finally decided: _this chapter will be completely different from others... Even the name of it doesn't have any connection..._

Our protagonist's are unique with their own traits of appearance and personality, so I want to introduce you to my Jeff, but first you need to solve the _puzzle..._

If you have time and some interest, follow those _numbers,_ but if you are impatient, just skip this chapter...

P.S. I know this _game _is kinda stupid and you probably wonder why I didn't upload something like a link or picture, but I think is unusual and funny way to make you open and play SRIV for one more time because the whole creation is based with this sequel.

So...

Let's visit IMAGE AS DESIGNED

**BODY **

Sex: male(obviously)

Race:caucasian

Build: skinny(0%) fat(0%) strength(100%)

Skin: caucasian 2

Body mask: none

Age: 40

Sex appeal: 100

**FACE**

Features: natural eyes

**Crown**

skull top width: 0

skull top height: 51

skull back depth: 63

skull back width: 0

neck back depth: 57

neck back width: 69

**Forehead**

forehead depth: 50

forehead height: 40

forehead width: 57

**Brow**

brow spacing: 58

brow depth: 31

brow width: 43

inner brow height: 57

middle brow height: 42

outer brow height: 36

**Eyes**

eyeball spacing: 49

eyeball depth: 45

eyeball height: 52

eyeball size: 21

eye folds height: 70

upper eyelid height: 59

lower eyelid height: 55

iris size: 0

eye style: 55

eye color: red

**Ears**

ear spacing: 28

ear depth: 81

ear elevation: 56

ear width: 0

ear length: 76

ear height: 68

ear angle 100

ear openness: 0

ear roll: 50

lobe height: 59

lobe size: 36

tip spacing: 49

tip height: 76

tip size: 57

**Cheekbones**

temple spacing: 23

temple depth: 74

temple height: 71

cheekbone spacing: 19

cheekbone depth: 45

cheekbone height: 34

cheekbone size: 39

cheek spacing: 57

cheek depth: 63

cheek height: 46

jowl spacing: 12

jowl depth: 36

jowl height: 45

**Nose**

bridge depth: 52

bridge height: 52

bridge width: 31

nose depth: 64

nose elevation: 63

slope depth: 52

slope height: 39

slope width: 41

tip depth: 31

tip elevation: 68

tip width: 50

tip height: 53

nostril spacing: 68

nostril depth: 32

nostril elevation: 38

nostril width: 37

nostril height: 58

septum height: 50

septum width: 39

nose style: 56

**Mouth**

mouth depth: 33

mouth elevation: 48

mouth width: 48

upper lip middle height: 19

upper lip middle size: 56

upper lip side height: 48

upper lip side size: 40

lower lip middle height: 31

lower lip middle size: 60

lower lip side height: 55

lower lip side size: 39

mouth side depth: 50

mouth side height: 75

mouth side size: 20

mouth bite: 60

mouth style: 100

**Chin**

chin depth: 58

chin elevation: 36

chin width: 11

chin height: 60

double chin depth: 40

double chin height: 65

double chin width: 69

**Jaw**

jaw spacing: 0

jaw depth: 40

jaw height: 34

**Hair**(color: dark red)

head: between short hawk and made man, mainly hawk

facial hair: hollywoodian or balbo

eyebrows: the natural male

make-up: nope

**Personality**

voice: male 1, pitch: 0

compliment: you old sailor you

taunt: drop the mic

Don't forget tattoos... RUSTY'S NEEDLE

Head-neck-tribal fleur(grey 5, opacity 100)

Upper body-entire back-anarchy skull(grey 5, opacity 100)

Arms- entire right arm-protector(opacity 100)

Upper left arm-cross to bear(grey 5, opacity 100)

Entire left leg-find a balance(grey 5, opacity 100)

Entire right leg-lucky dragon(opacity 100)

I know... it sucks...anyway... those who solved this _sudoku_(kidding) review what you think about my boss and how many points(from 0 to 100) you would give?

Next chapter will continue the whole story...


	8. Angel & Viola's Story

**The whole chapter dedicated to Angel and Viola's holiday adventure...**

_Viola DeWynter... She was a former lieutenant of Morningstar. It was a former Saint's rival gang. After Killbane killed her sister Kiki she decided to join the Saints to get revenge for her death_. _However, when STAG was allowed to enter this crazy game, Viola along with Shaundi and Burt were captured and held as a hostages on the Magarac Statue. Jeff saved them and even paid the payback to STAG. He killed KIA, second commander of STAG under Temple. That jerk faced the same fate... After the Saints became the head of the country, Viola was a part of a cabinet as a supervisor of treasury because, well...she knows how to handle money...Hell, she has a master in economics, so...she was the only suitable person for this place..._

It was a piece of Viola's prehistory...

Anyway, she continued this adventure much to _Shaundi's _reluctance. Shaundi was the only Saint who was affected by Johnny's death, so she was kinda tough towards Viola. Shaundi still blamed her for Johnny's now _false death_ but with time turning Johnny returned safe and sound, Shaundi had to lower her _wings_. She had to admit the truth that Viola wasn't involved in that _plane accident_. It was Zinyak. But..._who cares about that asshole right now...? He's not the main character in here, so stop writing about him...!_

_Okey, let's get back to present situation..._

Two of them had few rows afterwards but they weren't that _loud_. Actually Viola was a neutral and tried to ignore all those _compliments_, but Shaundi wouldn't be Shaundi. Everybody knows what kind of a woman she is. In the end, their relationship went from _cat_ _hiss _to _human communication_... So, that's a good beggining, isn't it? Both women kept their _chat _in _formal _state. At least, there wasn't that many rows...

After time turning, Viola decided to take a few weeks for vacation in Italy... To get all the stress away.

But before she went to holiday, she visited her sister's grave in Steelport.

It was still hard for her to believe that Kiki was gone forever.

Viola bent down and place a boquet of fresh flowers. She was close to crying, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Angel with a soothing look.

"It's okay...She's in a better place now..."

Viola stood up and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. Angel grabbed her in crushing hug and both of them hugged tightly.

"I'm here...It's okay..." Angel calmed down her while stroked her back with his hand softly.

"Angel, I..." Viola started to sob.

"Shhh...Calm down..." he whispered into her ear.

They stood near the grave for a while in a hug.

It was a sunny and still day in Steelport but for Viola, giving her current mood, it was cold and windy.

It was always the same. Everytime she visited this grave, she nearly broke down to crying...

Angel was here, by her side, to take care for her. He knew the pain she felt.

Angel didn't lost any of his relatives. Killbane betrayed him and humiliated in front of the crowd by taking his mask off and for Angel it was hard to lift this shame.

_Of course, this thing wasn't that cruel compared to Viola's._

But there was a _strong bond_ between Viola and Angel that kept them together anyway.

It was easier to ease each other's pain.

_Angel De La Muerte...Former Luchador. His origin – mix between Mexican and American. He was once Eddie Pryor's later a.k.a. Killbane's tag team and crime partner. They both formed a gang called The Luchadores – masked wrestlers. Soon Killbane noticed Angel's growing popularity inside the gang. He became angry and jealous. Killbane unmasked Angel and from that day on, Angel seeks for revenge. That's how he joined the Saints whose target Killbane was and now...actually...is._

It was a piece of Angel's prehistory...

After time turning, Angel returned to Steelport. He stayed at his gym and had a small interest of what is going on in White Crib, however he kept the connection with his _family_...

And when Viola showed up, everything's changed. Somehow she trusted Angel because she knew that he also had to suffer from Killbane's _crazy actions_...

_They were soul mates_.

Angel agreed to go along with Viola. To be with her as a support although there were many rumors that told they are _together _for real.

Both of them denied this and told that it's not true fan's of the Saints called them in funny way as a _lovebirds_... _Aw, how sweet... Arggg... focus on the story..._

However there was one _moment_ that changed everything completely...

...Angel and Viola stayed at the one Rome's hotel. They spend the whole day sightseeing around the Rome. Including signing for the fans. After this adventure they returned to their apartaments.

The whole complex contained the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. There was a balcony outside. The view from it was amazing.

Anyway, they came to the living room and Viola walked straight to the bathroom. Angel just sat on the couch and turned on TV. It was a chilly evening. Angel got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Soon Viola came back with her hair wrapped up in towel and wearing a bathrobe. Angel walked up to her and said.

"Here... I made one for you..." he looked to her face with a smile while giving her the mug.

"Thank you..." she looked a bit surprised but took a mug and returned the smile.

They both went to sit on the couch.

Viola took a sip and smiled. Angel noticed that and asked her.

"Is it good? Maybe I shouldn't put that much sugar..."

Viola hurried to calm him down.

"No, no... it's okay, really..."

"Really?"

Viola nodded. "Really."

They both watched television while chating about the day, about what they gonna do tomorrow and other stuff...

Viola finished drinking her tea and stood up to take the mug to kitchen when Angel stood as well and grabbed her hand. Viola turned around.

"I'll take care of this...You should go to sleep, it was a long day and you need to take a rest..." Angel said softly.

"I guess you right."

Angel just nodded and released her hand. Viola just turned and said.

"Good night, Angel"

"Good night, Viola"

They both smiled at one another and Viola went to her bedroom.

Angel cleaned the mugs and went to bathroom to take a shower. He got out and went to his own bedroom which was not far from Viola's.

Angel got under the sheets and closed his eyes, however Viola struggled with this _task_.

As soon as she closed her eyes and was close to sleeping, nightmare filled her mind...

_...It was the same 'Undisclosed Syndicate Location' a.k.a. Burns Hill Reactors._

"_HOOKER ASSASSINS!?" Killbane asked with angry voice._

"_They came highly recommended." I said in order to stand up._

"_Ladies, it was a pretty shit plan." Matt said to us._

"_Tell me something, Matt. Did you have a plan?" Kiki asked him. Then she turned to Killbane. "How about you, Eddie?"_

_Killbane began to snarl._

"_There's a reason Phillipe left the thinking to us. We're done here." Kiki said. It was her last words._

_Suddenly Killbane stepped forward and grabbed Kiki by the neck. And then...snapped it with swift move. He let fall on the ground. _

_Matt just sat back in his chair with face full of horror._

_I watched my sister's lifeless body with wide eyes. And I felt Killbane's look on me._

_He was slowly approaching me._

"_It's your turn, Viola..." his eyes were full of anger._

_I was beggining to step back but Killbane was faster. He grabbed me by the neck just like my sister and started to choke me to the death..._

_I was able to hear Matt screaming "Killbane, stop it!" but it was too late. The view in my eyes began to disappear...it was covered in darkness..._

Then I woke up with loud scream and sobbed loudly.

Suddenly the doors of my bedroom sprang open and I saw Angel coming to my side. Probably he heard me screaming... He didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug. I cried in his arms as we swayed forward and backward.

"Shhh..." Angel soothed me.

I placed my hands on his warm chest and rested my head. Soon I calmed down and felt his lips on my forehead. I relaxed and looked up at him.

"Nightmare?"

I nodded my head.

"It was Kiki. I saw how Killbane killed her in front of me and then...then..." I stopped because tears filled my eyes again.

"Calm down..." Angel whispered and rubbed the sides of my arms to warm me up.

"Angel...he killed me too..." I cried again.

"It won't happen. _I won't let this happen_..." Angel said as he lifted my head softly.

"Angel...what-" I said however I was cut off.

Angel leaned in and placed his lips on my own.

My eyes wided from shock but soon I gave up. I closed my eyes and reached for his neck while he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. After a few minutes we broke and he placed his forehead against mine.

"Angel, what was _that_?" I asked him.

"It was _I love you_..." he said and with that he kissed me again. We both grinned and I pulled him down on top of me.

"I will stay here, with you..." Angel said as he moved to lay on his back.

I just snuggled closer to his side and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Angel...?" I whispered.

"Hmm...?"

"I love you too..." I said.

Angel kissed my cheek in response.

During the whole _calm _night there wasn't any nightmares...

* * *

I woke up fully rested. I was lying on top on Angel and he was still sound asleep. I smiled at him and slowly leaned to kiss him.

I saw him smiling.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning to you too." I replied with a smile.

"Did you slept well?" he asked.

"It was the best sleep I have ever had."

He chuckled and we kissed again. Then I rested my head on his chest. We both lay there for a while when we heard my phone's sound. Angel reached for it and gave it to me. I read the message.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Our holiday's coming to the end." I said and he thought I was joking.

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff needs us to come back, because _Killbane _is back..." I said in disbelief.

"Killbane? Really?" he asked with surprise.

I nodded.

We both got up and started to get ready.

"What about breakfast?" Angel asked as he felt his stomach growl.

I laughed and said.

"I'll make something, _tiger_..." he smiled at me.

_At the evening of that day we booked a flight to Washington..._

* * *

**R&R... ;)**


	9. Finally?

**I would like to say a BIG THANKS to my cousin, because she helped me with the idea for this chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile in White Crib.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Birk screamed as he ran out of the toilet.

Johnny found him there as he was told. The _beast_ was invited... And now... Birk has to run for his life again.

"BIRK, COME HERE, YOU BITCH!" Johnny shouted as he chased him throughout the White Crib.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Birk screamed back.

"NO, YOU ARE JUST LITTLE SCREAMING GIRL!..." Johnny shouted as he ran faster to get Birk. "...BITCH!" he added.

"FUCK ME!" After that Birk began to _scream like a little girl once again_ and ran as fast as he could.

All workers from the Crib watched them and hurried to step away to let them through.

"Is that Josh Birk?" someone asked.

"Yeah, he's an actor for _Nyte Blayde_..."

"I heard he _fears nothing_ or maybe I'm wrong...?

"I think you are wrong, dude... I wouldn't call _Gat _as _nothing..._"

"Well, at least we found out who is that _bitch _Gat was looking for..."

"Poor Birk... I feel sorry for him..."

The group of workers laughed loudly.

_So..._

Pierce was walking down the hallway when he saw Birk running towards him with a girly scream. Soon he heard Johnny coming along. Realising that he could be in a big trouble Pierce quickly opened the closest doors and got inside the unknown room. He heard the shouts outside. Johnny passed the doors by and Pierce let out a deep sigh. However he heard a woman chuckling behind him. He turned around and saw Asha. It looked like she had a shower few minutes ago and was able to quickly cover herself with a purple towel. Her shoulders and legs above her knees were visible. Her hair was still wet.

"_Oh, shit... It's Asha's room..." _he thought as he stared at her. "_Wrong time, wrong place, well, shit..._"

"What are you doing here...Pierce?" Asha asked him with an annoyed voice.

"I..um...I...I was walking by and decided to visit my _friend..._" Pierce tried to explain his presence.

"Friend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Pierce responded.

"Oh, I see..." she said with a bit dissapointed smile.

"Yeah... Would you mind...? Can I stay here in your _precious _room?" he asked with a hope.

"Why should I let you in?" Asha asked as she crossed her arms.

"Johnny is out there and I think he's looking for me too since I left him alone to chase Birk..."

"Oh, really...? Well, it's your own fault because I'm not waiting _for_ any _visitors..._"

"But..."

Pierce didn't have a chance to finish when he saw Asha taking her heavy SMG.

Pierce just yelped.

"You not going to use that, are you...!?" he asked as he turned his head with a curious look.

"Well, what do you think?" Asha replied with a mysterious smirk.

"Asha...you won't dare..."

"Pierce...It was a pleasure to chat here with you, but..." she said and was silent for a few seconds.

But that silence was _very brief._

"...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, OR I'LL MAKE YOU TO PAY FOR THIS VISIT!" she yelled and opened fire.

Pierce jumped from his spot to avoid the bullets and quickly reached for the knob. He got out of her room and hid behind the wall near the doors. Asha was still shooting until she ran out of ammo she had.

"Fuck, that was close..." he said as he leaned his back against the wall near the doors. His breathing was quick. He closed his eyes. "_Oh, man, her legs are really beautiful.._."

"_Asshole..."_ Asha thought as she threw her gun on the couch. "_Visit a friend, he said..."_ she sniffed. "_Wrong time, wrong place...WASHINGTON!"_

"_Well, at least she marked her room..." _Pierce thought as he found some courage to stood in front of Asha's door. It was full of bullet holes. "_What a crazy woman...Has no sense of my humor..."_ he thought with ironic smile.

He turned to that side where Birk and Johnny ran few minutes ago.

"I hope they are far away from here..." Piecre sighned and began to walk to opposite side. "_I need a drink."_

Soon he heard the shouts and hurried his steps.

"Oh no... Not this time...!" he said loudly.

Asha opened the doors and looked over the corridor. She saw him standing not far from her room.

"Pierce!" she shouted. "I thought you were...?!"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Pierce didn't hesitate to respond and quickly left the corridor.

"_Still an asshole...That's cute..." _ Asha thought with a sigh and smile. She closed the door.

_So..._

Shaundi was walking down the corridor where Johnny was chasing Birk. She was talking on the phone.

"Yes, Laura, I know... I know...Yes...I'll talk to him...I promise...and don't forget to say HELLO to Tobias...Bye." she ended and just raised her sight to see Josh runing towards her. She stopped imediatelly.

"HELP ME!" Birk screamed as he saw Shaundi as his _ally _that could save him from Gat.

"JOSH! What the he-" she was cut off as Birk ran around her and hid behind her back.

"S..Sh...Shaundi, my love..." Josh began.

Shaundi just become irritated.

"Get your hands off of me..." she said annoyed.

"Shaundi, help me, that...that _beast..._is trying to kill-" however he stopped mumbling when he saw Johnny in front of them with a crazy look and heavy breathing.

"..._me_." Birk finished as his face was full of horror even by saying that word out loud.

Shaundi just rolled her eyes.

"Josh, just get away from me..." Shaundi said as she tried to pull him away but he only gripped her waist tighter.

Johnny just sniffed loudly.

"You heard what _lady _said, you morron?...Or maybe you're deaf...?" Johnny asked.

Josh just shruged behind Shaundi.

"Birk, what did you say about _Nyte Blayde_? Isn't he a _gentleman_, hm? I don't think so that _you _should be hidding behind woman, especialy _this one..._"Johnny said as he smirked to Shaundi.

"Oh yeah...? I guess I have forgotten that _part of the script_..." Josh answered to him with trembling voice as he wanted to make some time for _state of alive_.

_Pierce just poked his head to see the whole scene and just as he saw Johnny he pulled his sight out and leaned against the wall. "Oh, shit..."_ he thought. "_I didn't see nothin..." _Pierce quickly left the position he took and ran away from that place.

"Then let me remind you..." Johnny said as he took an axe in his both hands ready to fight. "Shaundi, just step away from him..." he said calmly.

Shaundi struggled to get away from Birk's grip.

"Don't play with my patience, Birk..." Shaundi hissed at him.

"But-" Birk was cut off.

Shaundi just kicked back him to the groin and took a step away from him.

"Ouch...Oh..._Never mind..._" Birk breathed out as he was _defeated by a woman _and bent down on his knees while gripping his crotch with his hands in pain. After all it was a _high heel_...

"Nice shot, Shaundi..." Johnny said as he clapped his hands.

Shaundi giggled at his compliment. Then she turned to Josh.

"Don't you dare to touch me ever again! YOU HEAR ME, BIRK!" Shaundi finally yelled at him and punched his head with her fist.

Birk just groaned.

"What the hell is going on!?" a familiar voice shouted.

Jeff appreared form the another side of the corridor.

"We were just testing Birk's abilities of politiness towards the women..." Johnny explained this _funny_ situation.

I just laughed.

"And did he passed it?"

"Not really..." Shaundi chuckled and crossed her arms. "I made him to failed it."

Johnny nodded his head with ironic smile. Shaundi turned to face him.

"He's all yours Johnny..." she nodded her head towards Birk who was still laying on his knees.

Johnny quickly walked past her with a _high five_ and grabbed Birk's ankle. Josh just gasped as he was pulled down on the ground. He tried to reach with his hands anything for a hold but failed.

"C'mon Birk, I'm gonna show you how to treat a lady, you piece of shit..." Johnny said in a victorious voice. _Finally, Birk was caught, but for how long...? Will he stay alive...?_

And as always Josh began to cry like _little_ _you know who_...

Soon they dissapeared from hallway.

Shaundi and I were alone.

"Are...you okay?" I asked her quickly.

"I'm fine...Birk's an asshole...just as always." she said.

I chuckled.

"So... did you packed your things?"

"Yeah...almost. I only need a few things and I'm ready..." she said.

_Awkward silence..._

"Umm...Laura called me..." Shaundi said after _it._

"For real?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah... Well, she asked if we are okay. She and Tobias missed us a lot and would like to come to visit soon...but I turned out that I told them we are moving to Miami, so they asked if they can join us... Laura also add that they won't be a big burden for us...Maybe they will help...?"

"Sounds good... and of course they can come along. Tell Laura that we're good."

Shaundi nodded.

_Another awkward silence..._

"Shaundi, about earlier...I..." I began to said.

"No, no, it's okay, really." she smiled.

"I shouldn't act like that..." I tried to apologize.

"It's _okay_... "she said and walked towards me.

And then she softly placed her hands on my cheeks.

My body tensed a bit from her sudden actions.

"Really...?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Really..." she replied. With that I pulled her to my chest just like in my office few moments ago.

Our faces were _very _close. Hell, our noses were alomost touching...

"_Please, God, don't let anyone to interupt us this time...or I'll curse you for the rest of my life..."_ I thought.

We both closed our eyes and leaned for _that pleasant thing_... when we heard voice from another side of a hallway.

"Are they gone?!"

_It was Pierce. Well, shit._

"Oh..." he said as he saw us. " I am not interupting anything, aren't I?" he asked with a smirk.

"No!" we both quickly sprung apart from one another with embarrassment.

"_Not again..._" Shaundi thought and sighned in frustration.

Pierce just squinted.

"Where's Birk and Johnny?" Pierce asked us.

"Johnny took him somewhere..." I said annoyed.

"You mean...he cought Birk?" Pierce asked in disbelief.

We both nodded.

"Woohoo! I'n not gonna die!" Pierce shouted but quickly calmed down as he saw my face.

"Sorry..." he said. "I should go..." he added.

"Yeah, you should..." I said and nodded my head.

"Oh, by the way, if you walk past the doors full of holes just be aware. It's Asha's room..."

"What happend, Pierce?" Shaundi asked with crossed arms. "Wrong time, wrong place...hm?"

"Damn, girl...How do you know those things...? It was a long story... Just to be safe...Don't go in there by yourselves... I think Asha's in bad mood today... Ugh...women..." he said with a dreamly voice and turned around to walk back from where he came.

"Well...See you later..." Shaundi let out a deep sigh.

You can tell she was _really _embarrassed.

"Yeah... Right..."

I just grabbed her palm and gently squeezed.

Shaundi blushed with smile and slowly walked away causing me to release her hand.

"_Well...Fuck me again!" _I thought as I closed my eyes. "_I guess I won't have a chance to do this till my own death! The irony of life...Great... First Johnny, now Pierce...Who's next? Maybe I should kill everybody to complete this crazy mission...? WTF I'm thinking...? I would never do that... No, all I have to do is wait... But how long? My heart won't take this too much... I WANT HER NOW!" _I yelled in my head.

With that I just kicked the armchair that was standing in this corridor. It just fell on one side.

I stood here alone with my anger and desperation...

* * *

**Stay tuned and don't forget to comment what you think... :D**


	10. Lunch 'n' Peace Time & An Old Friend

Johnny pulled Birk the whole way through the White Crib. Nobody knew where he was taken. Even Johnny didn't know where he wanted to take this _asshole_.

"You know, Birk, our history is quite _famous_..." Johnny said to him while dragging on the ground.

"You...think...so...?" Josh replied with tired voice.

It was obivious that he's gonna end just like that.

"I know so...you fool..."Johnny said.

They were followed by amused faces of workers.

"Do you know where I'm takin' you?" Johnny asked.

"No..." Josh replied saldy.

"Do you want to know then?" Johnny asked him again.

"No..." Josh said showing no interest in this _unusual chat_.

"C'mon, dude, don't be so negative...I'm not killing you right now, you know..." Johnny said as he turned around to see Josh's back of the head. His hands were spread on the ground.

Josh just chukled.

"How I can be _positive_ when you finally have what you wanted all this time...Gat. Also you made me to feel frustrated and you know why...? BECAUSE NYTE BLAYDE IS DEFEATED!" Josh screamed and hit the ground with his fists.

"Argh... Birk, stop being a pussy and talk to me in normal tone..." Johnny said annoyed.

"...oh, yeah?...and... HOW do you imagine this _normal tone_...!?"

"Don't scream like a girl who was rapped few moments ago...asshole... That's _how_..." Gat laughed. "It's about time to leave the toys and take a real tools, so you can forget about your beloved _Nyte Blayde_ because that _prick_ won't save you." Johnny said as he slowed his step a bit.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY ANY GODDAMN WOR-" however Birk stopped because he realised that it's the same _stupid_ person himself.

"Ahhh.. Fuck me..." he said in defeat.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"Nothin'..." Birk said feeling shame of his situation.

Johnny turned around and kicked Josh's waist side.

Josh just breathed out and groaned in pain.

"You better talk the truth, otherwise I'll do this more than once, you thickhead..." Johnny warned him as he raised his foot to kick him again.

"I said...It's a _beautiful day_-" Josh was cut off by the kick to the side again.

"Wrong answer, Birk. Don't think that my ears are _broken_..." Johnny said as they continued their trip to _nowhere_.

Josh sobbed a bit.

For others they looked like a master and his _old and tired_ dog. Only without rein.

"God, I'm hungry..." Johnny said after a few minutes of useless walking. "The whole _hunting _thing took a lot of energy..."

"Hahah..." Josh laughed doleful.

They walked through the room which was _renovated_ by_ beast_. It still looked just like _he_ left. Nothing was taken. Nothing was moved away.

Josh had some time to overlook the place. His eyes widened at the wall which was _newly_ _decorated_.

"_TIME TO PAY THE BILLS, BIRK!" _Josh quietly moved his lips to read it.

His eyes widened. And not only for this note. For the whole room...

"_Oh my God..."_ Josh thought with horror.

"You hungry...Prick?" Birk heard Johnny's voice. "Because now I'm starving... It would be great to find the canteen, whatcha thinkin'?"

"I'll rather be anywhere but not here... " Josh mumbled as he could vomit from the sight he's seeing right now.

"Oh, that one..." Johnny said as he followed Josh's sight. "I knew you _will like it_..." he said with a smile as he tightened his grip on Birk's leg and they went forward.

Soon they entered canteen and Johnny released his _dog_.

"Get up, Birk... I can't look at you like this..."

Birk stood up and showed all the dirt from his front. "_My clothes..."_

"Oh, but you were able see all the way here..." Josh responded with sarcasm in his voice and for that he got a punch to the side of his waist. Again.

"Oh, I see that you forgot the pain in this area..." Johnny said.

"Ohh..." Birk gripped the side in pain once again.

"I can assure you that you won't die of your own death..." Johnny said as he overlooked the _temple of food_.

Josh moaned and rolled his eyes.

The smell of delicious food invited everyone. Here you could see all employees together chatting and having lunch. Actually it was a warm and comfortable place for everyone to come.

"I wonder what do they have here?" Johnny said as he rubbed his stomach.

Josh noticed that and slowly began to walk towards the exit. He tiptoed on his feet but was stopped by a strict voice.

"Where are you going, Josh? Not hungry as I see, hm...?"

Josh turned to see Johnny looking straight into his face with a angry sight.

"I...I...just...just...wanted to go pee...?" Josh mumbled.

"Really?" Johnny crossed his arms. "Didn't I pull you out of there five minutes ago, you fool...? You had plenty of time to finish your business..."

Josh shaked his head.

"Get back here, asshole...before I changed my mind..." Johnny said again.

Josh came back to the same spot where he was standing. He was holding to that side where Johnny hit him several times.

This time Johnny hit him on the other side.

"Ouch..." Josh grabbed to hold.

"That was a lesson for you... Next time I'll threw an axe to your head... GOT IT!?''

Josh nodded quickly.

"Let's see..." Johnny mumbled to himself.

Soon he spotted Matt sitting at the table. He was reading some kind of a book. There was a cup of coffee near him.

"Miller!" Johnny shouted.

Matt stopped reading and raised his eyes to see them. He waved his hand to come over.

"C'mon..." Johnny said to Josh. He just limped slowly behind Johnny.

"Wassup?" Johnny asked as he sat near Matt. Josh joined them and sat too a bit further from Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny" Matt replied as they clapped hands.

"Josh..." he continued to greet but Josh just vawed his hand and turned his face away. It looked like he was _drunk_ and showed no attention to what's going on around him. _Actually he was devastated_.

Matt just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry... He's just having a _bad day..._" Johnny huried to explain the situation.

Josh just sniffed.

"Oh, I see..." Matt replied. "You wanna to eat?" he suggested.

"Oh, yeah...What do they have here...?"

"Everything... which is very cheap...and almost free..." Matt said with a smile.

Johnny laughed.

Soon the waitress approached them.

"Hi guys... Johnny, Josh... have you decided?"

"Yeah..." Johnny was first to respond. "I would like to have a large pepperoni pizza and an apple pie..."

"And for the drink...?" she asked too.

"Coffee...large mug...three of sugar...and don't forget to pour a drop of milk..."

Matt hurried to order too.

"I'll have coffee too..." he said.

"Miller...that will be the _third _cup for you today...you sure you want to...?"

"Yes..." Matt smirked and gave her an empty cup he had finished.

"And what about you...Josh...?" she asked.

All this time Josh was _spaced out _as he placed his arms on the table and laid his forehead on them. It looked like he was _sleeping_.

Johnny just punched him to the side as always, only this time to _wake him up_.

"Hey, jerk! Lady is talking to you... could you pay some attention... you wanna order somethin' or not...?

Birk opened his eyes and blinked a bit. "_Shit...It was only a dream..._" Soon Josh realised that he was in the real situation. "_...and now I'm in the nightmare...again as always..._"

"What...?" he asked loudly.

"I said..."Johnny punched him to the side again. Matt just frowed back. "...do you want to eat something...? You know, I don't want to lose my _slave_ I just cought, so... you better say something..."Johnny said and everybody except Birk laughed.

"Um...I...I'll...just have wate-" Josh was cut off when Johnny spoke.

"Just make him the same." Johnny quickly waved with his hand.

Josh moaned in desperation.

"Sure, I'll be back..." waitress smirked and turned around on her heel.

"Gat...I'm not your slave..." Josh said after a brief moment.

"Right you are, asshole..." Johnny said as he kicked the chair in which Birk was sitting.

Obviously, Josh didn't expect that, so he fell on the ground like a drunkard.

Other people who were there just laughed at this _play_.

"Johnny, show some mercy to him... kid won't take that much for long..." Tim said.

"_I'll make a real man of him, you'll see... When he'll finish the Gat's training camp, he won't know the word 'pain' meaning..."_

Another wave of laughter.

Birk just lay on the ground for a while.

"Stop lying, Gat... You don't have any _camp_ such as this _one_..." Birk said from the ground. He even didn't bother to raise his head to look at him.

"Oh, I will have..." Johnny said as he kicked his side _once again_. "...and you will be the first student..."

Josh crawled a bit further away from them.

"Anyway..." Johnny began to said. "What's the book you have here, Matt?"

"Oh, this one...It's about connections between mech suits and computer programmes and everything that connected..."

"Wow, wow, wow...I get it..." Johnny raised his hands. "Aren't you smart enough, _cyber god_?"

"Well, I'm, but... _where did you hear this name_...?" Matt asked as he put down the book.

"Kinzie..." Johnny simply said. And it was enough for Matt to understand. He just rolled his eyes.

"Even when you two are on the same side, she's till your biggest _rival_, isn't she?" Johnny laughed.

Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's actually quite fun to compete against her, besides I like to annoy her with my security system. She just can't get through it..."

"Ah...sweet revenge, right?" Johnny asked and then turned to see Birk's '_dead body'_ lying on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind...?" Johnny asked as he lifter Matt's book.

"Not at all..." Matt laughed.

And with that Johnny threw the book directly to Birk's head.

Josh lifted his head in a swift moment.

"What..?! When?! Why...?! With who...?! Am I _dead_!?" Josh quickly reported without any sense of the reality.

Johnny and Matt laughed with tears in eyes.

"Oh, very funny... "he got up and sat back on his chair. "You're a dick, Johnny..." but before he could finish, Johnny kicked his chair harder then before and... Birk fell on the ground again with a louder bang.

They laughed harder and Matt almost fall off his chair.

"Hold on, Miller, don't leave me on my own!" Johnny yelled as he grabbed Matt's shoulder to stop him from falling.

"Thanks, Johnny..." Matt said as he sat normaly in his chair.

"Anytime..."

Josh stayed on the ground but soon got up and joined them. This time he didn't say a word because, well... he didn't want to be kicked again...

After few minutes the waitress came back with a large plate of food.

She placed the dishes. "Enjoy." she said with a smile.

"Thanks" Johnny replied. Matt just took his coffee and began to sip it.

And Birk, well...he _touched_ the pizza with fear, looked around for threat but soon realize that it's safe so he began to eat quickly.

They chatted for about 5 minutes. In that time they almost finished eating. Finally Matt asked a question that changed the situation completely.

"So, did you packed everything...?"

"Packed?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. He finished drinking his coffee.

"Oh, shit, I forgot. You weren't in the meeting so you don't know about..." Matt said.

"...what...?" Josh joined their conversation.

"...that we are going to Miami, because there's something we need to the get the rid of..."

"Sounds cool, but..." Johnny stood up. "WHY I ALWAYS GET THE NEWS IN THE LAST PLACE?!" he roared in the whole room.

Others looked over their table with curious looks.

"All I know is that you were chasing Josh at that time..." Matt pointed his finger to Birk who was drinking coffee with closed eyes and when Matt said his name out loud his eyes sprang open.

"BIRK!" Johnny yelled at him. Josh just jumped from his chair on the ground.

"What?! What I have done now?!" he asked with scared voice.

"I'm gonna...KILL YOU!"

Just to say the truth, Birk was happy that finally Gat showed some mercy to him all this time in canteen...

"NO!" Josh screamed as he ran to the exit of the canteen.

Johnny roared and chased him. They both _exited_ the _temple of food_.

Matt just laughed.

"Birk, what about your pie?" he asked as he looked over untouched Birk's pie.

In no time Matt saw Jeff coming through the entrance. Jeff shook hands with some of workers. He spotted Matt and walked towards his table.

"Hello, Matt..." I greeted.

"Mr. President..." Matt began to respond.

"Stop...I'm not playing this _role _anymore, Matt... My name's Jeff..."

"Nice to meet you then..."

We shook our hands with ironic manner.

"I guess you weren't here alone, were you?"

"Actuall, yes. There was Johnny with Birk... but now Johnny's anger returned and he chasing Birk again."

"What's the problem...?"

"Well, Johnny wasn't in the meeting, right? He became angry because of not knowing the whole thing with Miami and in the end Josh is quilty again."Matt said.

I just giggled.

"By the way, that pie is _untouched_ so you can have it...Birk didn't get a chance to finish it..."

I pulled the pie closer and began to finish it for Birk.

"So what kind of winds brought you here, Boss?" Matt asked me.

I swallowed the piece of it.

"I was looking for you with a task, perhaps it will be easier to do this along with Kinzie..."

Matt just chuckled.

"You still rowing with one another...?"

"Sometimes, yes...but not that violent..." he replied.

"Just...two heads are better then one, so..."

"What is it...?"

"I need both of you to help to _revive CID..."_

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Family Reunion and Other Issues

**Sorry for taking this that long... Here comes chapter 11! don't forget to review...**

* * *

"I'm really grateful that you decided to _summon me from the dead_, but I still do not understand _why_?" CID asked me as we walked(_CID was hovering, obviously_) down the corridor.

"We have a new _mission_ and I realized that you will be very useful, CID..." I said him.

"Then what about Zinyak...?"

"He's not gonna to show up. We are safe..."

CID just buzzed.

"Can you explain to me what is going on then?"

"Later, CID. Now I'm really busy with other things, but I promise I'll tell you everything later..."

"Very well..." he buzzed again and went forward faster then me. Soon he was gone from my sight zone.

It's been a four days since Matt and Kinzie revived CID. Still, both of them didn't know why I needed this favour but just as I told CID. Sooner or later they will know everything. Just for now I want to keep it in a secret. Talking about the two of them, they worked together quite well with some kind of misunderstandings, but that didn't make any bigger problems at all. Anyway, CID was finally with us...

I continued walking in corridor when an agent came towards me.

"Sir, there's someone who wants to see you. They are waiting in the lobby."

"How many of them are there?" I asked a bit surprised from his news.

"Only two. Man and woman. With a huge pile of luggage..."

"Oh, I see... Tell the others to carry their bags to the guest rooms..." I told him as I figure out who those two might be.

"Yes, sir." agent said and turned around to walk.

"_They are here... Finally, the whole family is gathering..." _I thought for a moment with a smile but soon heard familiar shouts.

"GET BACK HERE, BIRKBITCH!"

"How many times do I have tell you...?! I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

"_Matt was right about them...At least, they both know about the plan... I hope Johnny won't kill Birk soon... Anyways, why do we need him...? He's already 'working' here as a clown..." _I chuckled at that thought and began to walk into the lobby.

As soon as I approached it I saw agents picking up the bags of those two _travellers_ and carrying away.

"Hi guys." I said loudly as I went to greet them.

"Jeff!" Viola shouted with a smile.

I shook Angel's hand and went over Viola to hug her.

"How are you?" I asked them.

"A bit tired..." Angel said and Viola finished.

"...but happy to be here again with you and others..."

"Yeah, I'd say the same..." Angel added too.

"So..." Viola spoke again."When we're going to _get that asshole...?_"

"As soon as we can, but first I need that everyone would pack their things and be ready...probably after two or three days...I dunno..."

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Thats fine with us..." Angel said as he reached for Viola's hand. "Just in case... We are ready to leave at any time..."

"It's so good to know that there someone who has understanding about this." I said and all of us laughed.

Soon we heard loud screams coming very fast and in few seconds after that Josh ran with a horror in his eyes.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP!" and with that he ran out of the lobby.

"Gat is not gonna kill you, you fool!" I shouted to him but he showed no attention to me. "What an asshole..." I said.

"Is that Birk...?" Viola asked as she fixed her sunglasses on her forehead.

"Yeah, still the same, but what in the name of-"

I was cut off as we heard another scream. _It was kinda unusual to hear Gat screaming with horror too._

"What the-?" Angel asked.

Johnny ran out from the same side as Birk.

"BIRK WASN'T LYING! THAT BEAST GONNA KILL ME!...AND HIM! HE'S COMING HERE!" Johnny looked like a madman only with fear in his face. He just ran to the same direction as Birk.

I shook my head with confusion.

_What the hell is going on?!_

And then...We heard the last _scream_.

From the same side again we heard animal's growl...

_Wait a minute...ANIMAL?!_

And then... Angry tiger appeared out and roared like a furious beast. He began to sniff around the lobby and it's corners. All of us just stared at him with wide eyes. We even held our breathing without any sudden moves.

And as we just thought he's gonna attack us, suddenly he ran towards and pulled Angel on the ground.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as the tiger laid on his chest and began to lick his face. "Tazo, stop it...!" Angel yelled with laughter.

"Your tiger has a name?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Of course...You thought I was gonna leave him unamed? Not a chance..." Angel said after he pushed Tazo backwards and stood up.

"Well...I didn't know that..."

"It's because you never asked about that..." Angel said as he bent on his knee and rubbed Tazo's ear.

We all laughed.

"That's true... Anyway, I think you would like to relax a bit after long trip, right?"

"Yeah, that would be good..." Viola said while looking at Tazo and then turning back to me.

"My agents will show you the room. Actually, all your bags are already there, so..."

"Thanks..." Angel said. "Oh, and Jeff..." he said to me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Tell them to bring some _fresh_ _raw meat_..."

"Sure, sure..." I laughed.

Viola with Angel and Tazo went with two agents.

Those agents kept a _normal _distance from Tazo.

I stood there alone in lobby.

"_Damn, I never thought that creature had a name... Now I see it was a bad idea to call it 'Kitty'..." _I thought and turned around to walk into my room. I decide to check all my things if they are packed normally. You know...guns, chlothes, devices and other things... I reached for the drawer in my table. There I found single packet of cigarettes. I took one out and lighted it. Then I went to sit in armchair.

"_I'm gonna miss this place..."_ I thought as smoke inflated out of my nose. "_But show must go on..._ _That's right, Killbane, we are coming for you..."_

I stood up and went to the open window. It was a hot summer day and no sight of clouds. Perfect weather for holiday.

I finished the cigarette and without any thinking threw it out the window. Suddenly I heard a scream.

"Fuck! Who dared to threw this stub on my neck!? Fuck, IT HURTS! Where's that fucker!?"

I came back to the window and saw one of my agents jumping and trying to get rid of it.

He turned his head in all directions to locate who did this to him. Quickly I hid my face and giggled.

"_I didn't know that I am that accurate...Still, it's good to know that I didn't lose my 'killer instinct'... Oh, yeah...It looks like I'm gonna kill Killbane with those things..._" I chuckled and walked away from window.

"_It's time to change for a bit..."_

I went to the bathroom to take a shower, shaved a bit leaving only a small hollywoodian. I dried my hair(_Made man_)and came back to my room. While coming back I felt some of _female_ workers' eyes on me. The reason is only one – my only cover was a towel around my waist.

_And why the hell, not? My body is quite alluring after all... I bet all women would like to have a bite of me... If you know what I mean...But only one of them is on my mind right now...Again, if you know what I mean..._

Anyway, back in the room I put on clean white T-shirt, blue jean shorts till my knees and thin black sneakers. Also I took sunglasses with _purple_ shade. Then I returned to sit in armchair with another cigarette in my teeth. With my eyes closed I lended an ear to the silence of my room when suddenly I heard I knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I said without moving.

"It's Kinzie..." said the voice behind the door. I raised my eyebrow a bit.

"Come in..." I said and Kinzie entered my room.

As soon as she was inside her face frowned a bit.

"I thought you ended up with that _shit..._" she said as she pointed at the cigarette I was holding between my fingers.

"Oh, that one..." I said as I overlooked it with _fake interest_. "Old habits die hard, you know..."

"Hmh... Funny. Really. Have you ever tried to give up...?"

"Mmmm...Let me think... No...?"

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"And that's why you love me..." I laughed and Kinzie just rolled her eyes but giggled a bit. "Anyway, what brought you here, Teacup?" I asked.

Kinzie smiled ironically.

"I wanted to ask you to go to the city while we have time before the leaving... There's something I need to buy and maybe you would like to buy something for yourself, hm...?"

"Hmmh..." I mumbled as I inhaled the smoke to my lungs. "I don't know..."

"C'mon, I promise I won't be a problem to you..."

"I'm not sure..." I tried to _softly reject_ her suggestions, but Kinzie is stubborn as always.

"We'll go where you want to go first and then over mine..."

"Mhm..."

"I'll buy you ice cream as much as you want..."

"And from where you gonna get all the money...?"

"From...you..."

I laughed loudly.

"That's not gonna happen... And my answer is still no..."

"Actually I have my own sources to get fast money and I was kidding, but that doesn't matter..." Kinzie said and saw me rolling eyes and showing no intentions in this _trip_...

"Oh, come on!" Kinzie shouted in desperation. "Just don't tell me you don't want to get out of this place and blow your mind for the whole day...? You can't be serious...!"

All this time we were talking Kinzie was sitting on my table and now she just hit it with her fist in anger.

"Sometimes I can... Just don't tell anyone... You need to persuade me with something better than this..." I said as was ready to block _all_ her deals...

"Then what about..." Kinzie looked around the room _searching_ for the right thing to say. "...clothes..."

"Not." I said firmly.

"Guns...?"

"Not."

"Are you serious? Guns. REALLY? YOU'RE REALLY IMPOSSIBLE! And annoying!"

I just sniffed.

"_What else...? He rejects everything I say... What an asshole... Of course I have my special gun but I need to keep it in the very end... I want to tease him a bit..." _Kinzie thought as she looked over Jeff. He was still sitting in his armchair and was about to light new cigarette.

"Then what about...BOWLING!?"

I just yawned.

"Nah..."

"Pools?"

"Nope."

"Cinema?"

I shook my head.

"Coffee maybe?"

"Mhhmm... No."

"Stripper poles...?"

For a minute I thought but the answer was still the same.

"Argghh..." Kinzie felt like she was defeated. She hoped from my table and began walking towards the door. But in the middle of the path she stopped.

"I put in you a big hope and you managed to dissapoint me, Jeff... Someone else is gonna be _very dissaponted too_..."

I looked at her with curious look and followed her with eyes as she opened the door and was about to close them.

"What do you mean? You're not alone, are you?"

"Yes, I'm not alone..."

"It's Oleg, isn't it?"

"You're wrong... Only one person will be really sad just because you said 'No', only one person will be really upset because _her_ crush...

_My eyes widened at this point._

... didn't want to _spend some time together_..."

"Kinzie...? Hold on..."

Kinzie sighed.

"I'm tired of all of this..._Shaundi_ will be very angry with you when I'll tell her all about this..." and with that she began to close the door.

"Kinzie! Wait up!" I shouted as I jumped from my armchair to stop her.

"What's the matter?" she asked me with innocent tone. "I thought you didn't want to go..."

"No... I'll go, I'm in, just...just...don't tell her, okay?" my heart was beating hard.

"And what are you gonna do to keep me quiet, hm?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll buy you as much ice cream as you want, how about that...?"

"Hmm...NO!" and with that she turned around to run.

"_KINZIE!_"

_And all I heard was her laugh..._

* * *

**Sooo... Chapter 12 is on the way! **


	12. Flirt From Distance

"_Damn you, Kinzie..."_ I thought as I stood there outside my room. Vein poked out on my temple from the anger.

I walked back to my room and slamed the doors behind with loud bang. My phone buzzed and I took it out. It was a message from... _Kinzie_.

"_Hey, so you're coming or not!? You have __**5 minutes**__ to get your lazy ass down through the main entrance to the yard... and tell her for real, before I didn't do that...So, it's up to you... Besides, that deal with ice cream is still valid and don't think you'll get through that 'alive'...Now... HURRY!"_

I read it with squinted look and tapped back my answer.

"_Kinzie, you will get for this one, I swear, if you do this..." _ I sent unfinished message to her and after two minutes she wrote back only single smile with tongue.

"_:P"_

I put my phone back to my jean's pocket. "_Typical Kinzie..." _I thought and heard the voices outside. My window was still open so I went right there. And then I saw...

There was a dark purple Infuego standing in the yard's parking. There was a man, probably the driver. Perhaps Kinzie ordered him, but thank God there was no sight of her there. "_That's a relief, though..."_ And...Shaundi. She was there talking to driver about something... and well, she changed her outfit completely. She was wearing purple tank top and black jean shorts above her knees. And simple purple flip flops. But what really caught my eye was that she had her hair in short tail just like back in the simulation **(**while having super powers**)**.

"_Damn..."_ I overlooked her from the distance with dreamy look on my face. "_She's so beautiful..."_ I lighted a cigarette again and just sat on the windowsill to watch over the yard.

It was full of high and healthy trees and shrubbery. Walking paths with benches and a large fountain with huge sculpture of the Saints girl with wings and guns. The were a lot of people walking down there enjoying the warm weather. A bit further was a garden full of flowers. Few gardeners were tending the plants and other stuff including..._cannabis_. Also there was some _meat_ in swimming pool, workers and saints were enjoying free time together. Yard was _alive_ _and full of action_ I won't be able to describe...

I finished my cigarette and threw it out the window just like few moments ago, but before I hoped from window I heard the _knowable_ _scream_.

"NOT AGAIN! FUCK! WHERE'S THAT SON OF A BITCH?! I'LL KILL HIM! IT HURTS!"

It was the same _agent_ which I attacked with the same _bullet _earlier. I laughed quietly and suddenly my phone began to buzz inside my pocket. I picked it and saw _a call from Shaundi_. I pressed the button 'Answer' and placed the phone on my ear.

"Hi..." I began.

"Hey there..." she replied.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked her still watching her from the window. She was holding her phone too.

"Oh, you know... waiting for Kinzie and..._you..._to come over... What's taking you so long...?"

"Aaaahh...well..." I said with a smirk. "Right now I'm fascinated by one _woman_ and I can't take my eyes off of _her_..."

"Really...? And how does _she _look then? Does she look like me?" she asked softly and soon began to walk towards the entrance but not knowing that I'm still watching her from above.

"Maybe..." I said and I heard her chuckle. "...she looks amazing however... clothes exposing her perfect and attractive shape... every guy including me would fall under her graceful and delicate legs, _actually I already fell for her long time ago_...She has gorgeous face... Cute nose... Soft lips that I think tastes like _honey_..." She giggled at this part. "...Charming eyes that also could _kill_ _instantly_..."

"Is that so...?" she asked with amused voice. "What else can you tell about her...?" she asked again as she was right under my window and sat on the bench with her legs one on another. Although I spoke quite loud she didn't hear me. That's good.

"...well...her hair smells sweet... and now she has it in the way I like the most... _I'd say it's sexy as hell... just like all her body._.."

Shaundi giggled.

"_That's how I flirt... With phone from small distance..." _I thought. "_Better keep this in mind for future..."_

Shaundi began to look around the yard as she has an intention to find someone.

"And do you know what I want to do...?"

"No..." she replied with another giggle.

"I want to _hold_ her in my embrace and never let her go away from me and..."

"...and...?" she asked with interest.

"..._kiss_ her until she is breathless in my arms, but there is a problem..."

"Mmmhh..." She purred in phone and I grinned widely."What's wrong...?" Shaundi then asked curious with grin.

"When I want to do that there's someone who always interupts _us_..."

"Hmmm...Can you tell who's she?" she asked with a giggle, but I sensed that she might knew what I'm talking about...

"You can see for yourself, darling.. Just raise your eyes up and you will see..."

"Hold on...Are you watchin-?" however she stood up, raised her head and saw me sitting on the lower frame of the window. She lowered her phone and I did the same.

"You gotta be kidding me..." she said lovely.

"I'm not..." I said laughing at her blushed face. She just crossed her arms. We both were looking at each other with smirks.

"You better get down there..._and quickly..._" she said with a tender smirk.

"Deal..." I said with grin.

Shaundi just smiled and walked back to the car and I just hoped from the window.

"_I never thought that he would do and __**say**__ this... He's so sweet... My heart melted from happiness...He got me here... "_

In a swift moment I grabbed my black wallet and left the room. On my way out I passed the room which belonged to the cleaners of the Crib. Just as always they are keeping their equipment but now I wouldn't call that as a equipment.

"You think he's gone?" I heard familiar voice. _Birk_.

"I don't know..." another voice responded. It was Johnny. I chuckled and listened to their conversation. "But if not, you will be his dinner, not me..."

"But-" Birk was cut off. "Ouch..." I heard him groan. Johnny probably kicked him.

I coudn't help but smile.

"Johnny, Josh, come on out, tiger isn't around..."

After a few seconds doors opened and both of them came out to the corridor.

"Are...are you sure...?" Josh asked me with fear.

"Of course, he's with Angel now." I said as I overlooked them. They both looked pretty scared. Hell, I woudn't think about Johnny in that way, but tiger scared the shit out of them.

"You know... You need to get cleaned and changed a bit..." I said and when Josh was about to say something I cut him off.

"AND you should check all the things instead of chasing one another..."

"But-" Johnny said.

I shook my head and he stopped talking.

"It's an order so you better do this and quickly before I changed my mind about you two..."

Johnny's face widened with anger.

"YES, JOHNNY... and no exceptions, understand?!"

"Yeah, I get it..." his face came back to normal and with that he slowly walked down to his room.

"I think I should be moving too..." Josh said as he turned around. "Anyway, thanks, for saving my life..."

"It's to early to say this, Josh... You better watch out for Gat... Even I can't control him..." I said and he bent his head down but soon raised up with shy smile.

"You better go to your room too... to get ready..."

"Sure..." he turned around and left me.

I looked over the watch on the wall and cursed myself.

"_Shit, I spent more then 5 minutes, but maybe nobody's going to kill me,anyway I need to hurry up..._"

I walked quickly through the exit into the yard and saw Kinzie already there talking with the driver and Shaundi.

"_Shit_..._ But what the hell I'm thinking? I told Shaundi by myself that I'll come so there's no way Kinzie will screw me up..."_

While walking towards them I saw my agents chatting and that one I attacked earlier. I heard him say.

"I swear when I'll find out who did this to me I'll rip his GODDAMN HEAD OFF! Two times in one day! THAT'S PATHETIC!" he screamed and others just laughed.

"You know..I think it's better then to get _shit_ from the sky... I mean... birds..."

Another wave of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU IDIOTS!"

I had to hold myself from grinning just because that _fucker _he's looking for is very close to him and he just can't detect me... _What a fool..._

I walked further.

Soon I was close enough that I could hear Kinzie. She and Shaundi had turned their backs and only driver could see me but he didn't show that I'm getting close. "_At least I won't kill him...Just kidding..._"

"He's not here. That's sad... I thought he will be with us..."

"Maybe he's busy...?" asked the driver.

"But..." Shaundi began sadly. "...he told me he will be-" finally I reached them and came behind her. I gently grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Shaundi just gasped from sudden actions.

"-here..." I whispered into her ear softly.

"Well, well, look who showed up..." Kinzie said with her arms crossed.

I smiled. "I wouldn't leave my girls alone, especially _this one_..." I said as I nuzzled my cheek against Shaundi's. She just blushed hard.

"Very. Funny..." Kinzie said and rolled her eyes and together with driver walked over the car to sit inside, but kept her doors open.

I just stood here with Shaundi in my arms.

"That what you said earlier was _really sweet_..." she said as she turned her head to face me. I looked at her with smile.

"It's true, every word of it..." I said and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"You say so?" she asked quietly.

"_I know so..."_ I said and we both leaned to...to..._to... You know what..._when Kinzie shouted back from the backseat window.

"Hey, you two, lovebirds, you're coming or not?!"

"KINZIE!" we both shouted as we looked at her.

"WHAT?! It's really beautiful, but maybe you two could wait a bit, hm...? Now we need to go otherwise... WE'LL BE LATE...!"

I just rolled my eyes. Shaundi glanced at me and said.

"Fine, we're coming..."

I released her from my embrace and we both walked over the car.

Shaundi took another side of the backseat near Kinzie. I took a front seat along with driver. Kinzie was behind me, so through the mirror I could see annoyed Shaundi.

"_Another name in interuptions list... First Johnny, then Pierce, now Kinzie... Thank you, guys, a lot, but wait... maybe we'll go somewhere alone in the town... Just as Kinzie said 'spend some time together...' This could be it..."_ however my thoughts were cut off as we drove off the park into the street...

* * *

**One of my favourite chapters... Review! :P**


	13. Washington With Adventure

"So...where do you want to go first, guys...?" driver asked us. Actually, his name is Ray. He's 26. Has blond hair and blue eyes. From what I heard out of Gat, he's nice guy, almost won against Johnny in _Canonizing _4 years ago...That's impressive... because not everybody could stand that far against Gat...

However, Kinzie was the first to respond.

"Well... I need something from the electronics shop to buy a new transmitter...because the one I have now is broken. That really sucks because I can't spy Miller in his room anymore... I know he's planning something against me..."

My eyes widened.

"Woah, woah...Kinzie, just don't tell me that Matt's room isn't the only one room bugged by your tech...?"

"Actually, I have the whole Crib under my control, so..."

I turned around to backseat to see her with anxious face. Shaundi was looking at her with the same expression.

"What?!" she asked us with calmness in her own face. "I think that I'm the one who's responsible for safety from enemy hackers and if you wanna add that _punk_, be aware... _Miller does not count_... In fact you and everybody had to say me _Thank you_ long time ago, but no..." she strained her lower lip with arrogant smile.

"Now I get it... There was a strange sound in bathroom whlie I was having a shower...I mean something in there was cracking and it was so annoying..." I said as I darted my eyes into Kinzie. She just crossed her arms.

"And I thought there was a stupid _bird_ which always crashed into the wall outside my room... I just ignored but... Ugh...It was horrible..." Shaundi said.

Kinzie's eyes rolled.

"Whatever... That _bird _is not my property...It's Miller's. If you don't know that _punk_..." Kinzie said with disgust "...is playing _Flappy Birds in reality and for what I know he can't go through the first barrier..what an idiot...his high score is...0...I wonder how he's keeping patience that long..."_ Kinzie sighed.

"And what about you...?" Shaundi asked with an intention to find out if Kinzie also has the same _device._

"Cha... I'm better than him, because my high score is...1! In fact I don't spend that much time on that useless thing so much, but sometimes I play a lot... " Kinzie showed us her tongue and sat in conceited position.

"So you admit that you have the same _flying bedbug_...? I asked with a smirk.

"_Shit..._" Kinzie thought. "_They got me... Just act calm..." _

"I didn't say that I HAVE!" Kinzie yelled and with that Ray turned the car too much to the left side. He almost ran down over few pedestrians.

"Holy crap...! That was close..." Ray said with a relief. "Damn you, Kinzie...next time when you want to get out and kill someone just tell me already... I'll gladly oblige you..."

"Oh, shut up, Ray... Don't forget that I'm paying you and if there's someone who needs to be killed you gonna drive right on them, got it?"

Ray just laughed and Kinzie returned to our chat being calmed. It looked like there wasn't any signs of that previous conversation between her and Ray.

"Maybe...and maybe not...who knows...right...?" Kinzie said with a smile full of _fake interest _and quickly changed the subject again.

"What about you...?" she asked us with grin.

"Kinzie, this conversation is far from over, keep that in mind..." I said as I slighty shook my head. She just sniffed in mockery.

"KINZIE..." I said with strictness in my voice. Even Shaundi looked at me with anxiety and turn to see Kinzie's reaction.

Kinzie let out a deep groan.

"Fine..."

"Good girl..." I turned back but as soon as I did that she kicked my seat from behind.

"Grrr...Now that wasn't very nice, was it...? Ray... do you know uninhabited place away from here...?" I asked him with my clenched teeth while I turned back to face Kinzie.

Ray just laughed.

"Not really...Boss..."

Kinzie showed her tongue again.

I just looked to Shaundi with concerned look and she returned the same as we both watched over Kinzie. She paid no attention to us as she done her part in this unusual chat.

"I hope you will let me to go somewhere for an hour or two, right?" Ray broke the ankward silence and I returned to my seat.

"Yeah, sure, you thought you were going to sit here till you turn into a skeleton, buddy?" I asked him as I smacked his arm a bit.

"Well, yeah, I had a thought of it, but thanks anyway..." he said with a grin. "What about you, Shaundi...?" he asked.

"Mhm... I dunno..." she said I and saw her look on me on the mirror. "Actually I planned to buy some new clothes, earrings...sunglasses since we are going to the beach...maybe new _bikini_..."

"_Holy shit..._" I thought. "_Shaundi, you're playing with fire...do this...and the BEAST inside me will be irrepressible for hunger..." _I closed my eyes just trying to imagine. "_Fuck me... She'll be the death of me...I knew it..." _I grinned and just turned to the side window to see all the pedestrians walking in the streets.

"...go somewhere to eat... sign to the fans..." she rolled her eyes at that part. "that's all for now..."

"That's cool..." Ray said. "Boss...?"

"I think I'll go along with ladies-" Kinzie interupted me.

"Thank you...Jeff, but... how about... NO!" she said loudly with her raised palm as a sign to stop. " From now on I don't need you company, you can accompany Shaundi since you two _going along very well as I can see..._"

"_Finally...This is what I WANTED to happen, thanks, Kinzie for your docility...Only me and Shaundi together..."_

"Kinzie..." Shaundi said with little embarrassment. "...keep your comments for yourself, you feel me? It's only between me and Jeff..."

I found her face on the mirror and winked at her quickly. Shaundi catched it just in time and returned the same. I grinned as well as she did.

"Oh, really...?" Kinzie asked.

"Yeah, Kinzie..." I said as through the mirror I smirked to Shaundi.

"Besides, I know some tricks to prevent you from interfering in private lives if you get to far..."

"How...?"

"Matt..." Shaundi finished.

"Okay, I get it..." Kinzie said in defeat and turned her back to us. She's really offended.

_So, what? It's just Kinzie...she'll get over soon..._

Without another thought I streched back my hand to Shaundi and in less than second I felt her hand interlocking with my own. I stroked her hand gently. So, we were holding hands until we arrived to the right place.

"I guess, this is the place..." Ray said as he turned off the engine of the car in parking area. Kinzie was the first to step out the the car. And without any word she interblended with the crowd.

"Kinzie...?" Ray managed to say, but Kinzie didn't turn around or say any word. She just raised her hand and dissapeared inside the _meat _of people.

"_Still angry...Who cares?! Not me..._"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine..." I said as I walked a bit further from the car.

"I hope so..." Ray responded quickly. "Perhaps we should move too..."

"Yeah, you right..." I said. "Shaundi?"

"I'm here..." she said and wrapped her arm around my own.

So, the three of us walked forward to the same direction where Kinzie went.

It was a wide and paved street full of shops on the both sides. It was impossible to see the end of it because of the thick mass of people. There were families with small kids, dogs running around and playing with one another, eldery people enjoying the last days of their ending lives... _Just kidding_. Also, large group of teens chatting along, some of them spotted us and we could heard their whispers.

"_It's the Saints... OMG... Look!"_

"_I can't believe my eyes..."_

"_It's the best day of my life... so far...if they don't kill me later..."_

"_I need to get an autograph...No, I must..."_

But one of them all made me to smile.

"_They're holding hands... Who? Shaundi and the Boss... Is it possible that they are together now...?!"_

"_Holy crap... that's true... I wanted to compete in her dating show, but now I see that there's no way possible to beat HIM..."_

Shaundi looked at me with a lovely smirk and I returned with the same fondness.

"You know... I think I'll leave you two by your own..." Ray said as he watched our faces and realized it's better to give us some time to be alone.

"As you wish..." I said.

"Then let's get back to the car after...two hours... no?"

"No, that's good... See you there..."

Ray waved us and turned to the right side. Soon he mixed between others.

"So, where do you want to go first...? I asked her.

"I dunno... Maybe first for some clothes and then let's visit a bar or something..."

"Works for me..." I said and we both went through the shops. We spend the whole hour there. Even I found something that I liked, however I brought not much of it. I was more considered on what Shaundi will buy for herself. I was done with my shopping and walked to sit on the couch near the dressing cabins.

"Jeff..." I heard Shaundi spoke out of one of them.

"Yeah...?"

"Could you come here...? I need your help, sweetie..."

"No prob..."

I went there and unveiled the curtains. And then... _I lost the speaking gift..._

Shaundi was in a beautiful purple dress which was under her arms and wide on the end just at the same height on her knees. The dress molded on her body perfectly. With the help of them mirror I saw the front of her and, in fact, Shaundi was blushing.

"Well, _do you like it?_" she asked quitely.

"_I love it...and you look amazing..._" my voice cracked from the sudden shook.

She giggled, I moved closer to zip the back of the dress and then I pulled her closer to me with my hands around her waist. My chin on her naked shoulder.

"You're killin' me, you know that?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mhm..." she sighed. "You're not gonna die soon..." she said with a smirk.

"Wait..are you...?"

"You'll have to wait till the Miami...if you want to be awarded..."

I just groaned. "You said that... I'll remember..." I kissed her shoulder and left her to change.

"_Women..." _I thought with a smile.

After few minutes we left the shop and soon found an outside bar. The bartender was mixing the drinks. Few people were sitting at the bar and watching TV, however they didn't looked very friendly. Some kind of thugs with pumped arms, somehow they reminded me Luchadores, but there's no way it's possible because all they had _orange star _on the left sleeve of their black shirts. _I don't remember any gang with orange and it's not Ultor obviously._ _This is a new one...Should be careful..._

Anyway we sat at the bar. Shaundi ordered herself roast and as for me I wasn't that hungry so I had large glass of beer.

Everything would be just fine, but only few words changed the whole situation around.

"Yo...Gary, turn that shit off...!" it was one of that orange star gang members. By what saw he was kinda drunk. Drunk indeed.

The bartender changed the channel and I became annoyed, even Shaundi turned to see what's the matter.

That guy was sitting next to me. His bottle of beer was on the bar right in front of him.

"We were watching that..." I said to him with anger and remebered the same _plot_ which was long time ago in Stilwater with The Brotherhood.

Shaundi placed her hand over my arm as she was saying. _Don't. It's not worth it..._

And guess what, that asshole _went out of the line_.

"I think...not for long..._jackass..._"

It was the last drop of my patience. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his beer and crashed the bottle right to his face. He fell on the ground with groan.

I stood on the ground and saw his four companions coming towards us with furious faces. Almost all of them were armed. One with knife, second with baseball bat, third with his bare arms (LOL) and the last had knuckle-duster. The four of them formed a square around me as four tops of it. I was in the middle waiting for anyone to attack me.

And then I heard I scream coming from the right side. It was a fool with knife. I managed to avoid his first hit. Actually he really didn't care if he's gonna hurt me or not. I bet, all of them were less or more drunk. So, he tried to reach me with his knife and finally did it. There was a cut on my chest that ripped my shirt a bit.

"It was one of my favourite shirts and you ruined it..." I said with clenched teeth. "I paid 50 bucks for it..." I add a bit of sarcasm. And before he could react I kicked knife out of his hand and punched him to the stomach. He just groaned and bent down as I finished him with a kick to his backhead.

"One down, three left..." I said loudly and the remaining assholes snarled at me.

There was a circle around us because the crowd was watching the fight with interest. I heard someone shout.

"Go, BOSS!"

As my shirt was ruined I decided to take it off. Now I was half naked and there was a wolf whistle from ladies. I smiled at the reaction and took a glance at Shaundi. She was standing at the bar not far from that guy I hit first with a smirk on her eyes.

Quickly, the guy with fists ran towards me and punched me to the face. My face was turned to left side and soon I turned to face him with surprise.

"You call that a hit?" I asked him ironically. He just frowned from anger and punched me to to other side. I turned back.

"Stop it...it tickles..." I giggled with sarcasm at his poor endeavor to hurt me and he growled with anger. He hit me _for the last time_.

Just as he streched his hand I cought it with my own grip. His teeth were clenched and a vein poked out on the forehead.

I smirked to him and quickly turned around, so my back was facing his and without any thought I hit him with my elbow to his backhead. He fell just like his friend.

"Two down, two left..." I said as I jumped a bit from the ground to get warm up.

The crowd was cheering loudly. Believe me, it gave me a positive mood indeed.

And then somebody hit me from my back. I turned around to see a jerk holding a baseball bat. He looked kinda scared for what he did, but I showed no mercy.

"You really wanna die, don't you...?"

I just grabbed the bat and slamed it to the side of his head. The bat broke in two pieces.

"Three down, one left..." I said.

And then I heard Shaundi's yell... _What...? Shaundi?!_

I quickly turned to the bar and saw that douchebag holding Shaundi by the shoulders, knife was pointed to her neck, ready to slash.

"Stop it! Or she'll die!"

I was amused by how he was managed to got up after that hit to the face. The knife was probably that same I kicked earlier.

Shaundi's face frowned from pain. _Shit, she's hurt... But I don't see blood...Not good..._

"Okay..." I raised my hands in defeat. "Just don't do anything to her..." I said calmly as it was simple chat.

I took a look to the last guy. He was standing still with anger, but didn't attack me.

"You know..." I began to make a _rescue deal_. "I don't think so, that you want to kill her, I mean just looked at her... Beautiful woman such as this one didn't deserve to die like this, right...?"

He just darted his eyes to me without blinking.

"_Where are you getting at...?_" Shaundi thought as she looked at me intensely too.

"It's too bad she's not wearing high heels, but I'm sure she will find the way out with what she has on her feet..." I said as I slowly moved to the gun which was left alone with no care.

And then just I grabbed the gun, Shaundi understood my mind and kicked him hard to the groin with scream just like she did to Birk. He groaned in pain, but didn't let her go, however he lost all the attention and in that moment I shoot him.

Shaundi fell on the ground and was holding on her hands. "_She's hurt on legs, she can't stand up... I think..."_

"MY ARM! ARGHH! IT FUCKING HURTS!" that jerk writhed on the ground in pain gripping his hand full of blood.

I rushed to Shaundi.

"Are you hurt?"

"My ankle...it hurts..." she moaned. "I don't think I'll be able to walk..."

"Hold on..." I said and lifted her off the ground. Her arm on my shoulder, my own around her waist.

"You okay...?"

Shaundi nodded. I noticed the remaining guy silently leaving the area.

"Hey you!" he stopped like frozen. "Take your friends out of here and don't come back, understood...?"

"Y-yess..."

"Hold on...let me try to walk..." Shaundi utterded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

But as soon as I let her go she fell again and I just cought her in the right time.

"No...let me take care of you..."

"Jeff...what are you-?"

And with that I lifted her in bridal style.

"How 'bout that?" he asked with a smile.

"It'll do..." she said with a smirk as she placed her hand on my naked chest above my heart. "You know...being _half naked_ really suits you..."

I laughed. "Have you ever thought about being _fully naked_...?"

She giggled and playfully smacked my arm. "Not funny..."

I grinned.

"I never thought that flip flops might be that dangerous as high heels..." I said as I overlooked her feet.

"Oh, you think, that if I'm not wearing those things, that means I'm weak...?"

I smiled and she just moved her head to the crook of my neck.

"You're an asshole..."

"But I'm your asshole..."

She hit me to the arm again, but giggled.

"Let's go home..." I said and she relaxed in my arms.

It took about 5 minutes to return to the car. It was getting dark, but I was able to spot Ray outside the car. He was smoking a cigarette. Kinzie wasn't here. That's bad because I wanted to return to the Crib as soon as possible. And the fact is, Shaundi was nearly half asleep.

"Ray!" he turned around to see and quickly came forward.

"Boss...What happened?!" he asked with wide eyes as he saw me carrying Shaundi and myself without shirt.

"Some drunk thugs in the bar... Fighting and everything..."

Ray nodded his head. "Is Shaundi hurt?"

"Just her ankle, I want to get back quickly. Where's Kinzie?"

"I talked to her on the phone few moments ago. She might be here soon..."

"Call her again and tell to come back _right now_..."

"Ok..."

"Oh, and Ray...?"

"Yes...?"

"Do we have a pillow or something...?" I asked him as I looked to Shaundi. _She was sleeping in my arms_.

"I'll check the trunk...there must be something..."

"Thanks..." I said and after few minutes I was in the backseat with Shaundi. I had to woke her up a bit.

"There...Come over here..." I said to her. There was enough space in back to strech out the whole body. So we lied down together. Shaundi fell asleep instantly, however I was still awake. Soon I heard Kinzie's voice and she together with Ray entered the car. He started the car's engine and we drove off.

"So..." Kinzie turned to the back and was cut off by the sight in her eyes.

I just raised my finger to my lips in order to keep quiet.

Shaundi was on top of me, laying comfortably on my chest and sound asleep. I had my arms around her waist to hold her from falling, with one stroking her back gently. I kissed her head but I didn't pull away while looking at Kinzie with ironic in my eyes.

"Oh, I get it..." she said and turned to the front of the car.

"Leave them, Kinzie..." Ray said to her and she just sniffed at him with smile.

"Let's go home..." she said as they drove directly to the sunset.

I just smiled and Shaundi snuggled closer to me...

* * *

**The longest chapter I have ever wrote... I hope you'll like it... :D R!**


	14. Long But Pleasant Way Home

"Been a helluva day, hasn't it?" I asked them.

"You could say... What happened to you two...?" Kinzie asked.

"We went to sit at the bar and there was some kind of thugs...I swear they were completely drunk and one of them decided to test my patience with TV..."

Ray smiled and Kinzie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess... He 'asked' to turn down the volume a bit...right?"

"No." I said firmly and Kinzie turned to see me. My eyes met hers. "He 'asked' to change the channel... You know how I hate those things...?"

Kinzie nodded her head.

"I can remember that moment with Pierce when he did the same thing back at the penthouse... He almost fell from the balcony, just because you were _drunk_..."

I looked at her with confused look.

"I don't remember that part..."

"Of course, you won't, that's why I shot a video..."

"Wai...What?!"

"You heard it..." Kinzie sighed and turned to the front.

My eyes widened with fear. "_Damn you..."_

Shaundi slowly stirred from her sleep, raised her head and lazily blinked her eyes.

"What's going on...?" she asked still sleeping.

"Morning, baby..." I said jokingly.

Shaundi smiled at me and shifted herself closer to my face. Then she kissed my forehead and laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"It's not a morning..." said Kinzie as she looked over the window. It was dark and only traffic lights kept the area clear a bit.

"Actually, it kinda is..." said Ray as he turned on the watch in the speed panel.

_It showed 02:23._

"Ugh...whatever..." Kinzie sighed.

Ray and I both laughed and I asked him.

"How long 'till we get back...?"

"I don't know...8 minutes, plus minus 1 or 2...?"

"Thanks..."

"Anytime... You two okay back there...?"

"Of course, they are..." Kinzie said annoyed.

"Kinzie, keep your comments..." Shaundi suddenly said and yawned. "...for yourself..."

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Guess again..." Shaundi answered as she looked at me with smile. "You okay...?" she whispered.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that...?" I whispered back.

"I'm fine, just that ankle feels a bit sore, but you...you know...under me and my weight, shouldn't you feel ache in your _body_..." she whispered again and raised herself up a bit with her elbows to see my _toned_ and _naked _chest. My arms were still around her waist.

"As I said... _Half naked really suits you_..." she smirked and leaned to my ear to whisper. "I really _like _it..."

"_Really...?_" I asked her as our faces were very close once again. "...you wanna know what I _like_?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrow as my eyes turned to her _now clearly visible and very sexy looking cleavage right in front of me_.

She followed my sight and quickly gaped from the realization and slapped me to the face not from the anger but jocosity and lowered herself on me. I groaned at the sudden contact with her _chest_...

"...you're an asshole..." she whispered and I grinned.

"...now I really feel the _ache_...I think it's time to change something..." I said and with that I gripped her middle tighter in order to turn her over me, so I could be on top of her.

"Wha-!?" Shaundi sqeaked and tried to resist against me. So we were _wrestling_ on the backseat. _Not bad, I would say._ Of course, I was gently with her, knowing that her ankle is hurt, but anyway, I tried my best, however from somewhere she found strength and kicked me from the backseat on the ground of the car.

Kinzie turned to see what's going on. Ray did the same on the mirror.

"What's up with you two...?" she asked us. "Not enough space...?"

I was there laying with awe in my face while Shaundi laid there alone laughing at my phiz.

"Yeah...not enough space..." I said and darted devilish smirk to Shaundi. She quickly stopped giggling.

"Don't pin this on me...You began first..." she said with arrogant look.

And then I pulled myself up back on the backseat to her. She didn't expect that sudden move from me and just squeaked again and got down on her back while I pulled the whole weight of my body on top to pin her down, still being careful with her leg.

_So, we changed positions. I settled between her legs. Surprisingly, she didn't complain about it._

She was breathing fast with her chest raising up and down. We locked our eyes and my arms reached for her waist again. Hers went around my shoulders. My body covered her completely.

"How about we call this _Round 2 'I like'...?_" I asked her as looked over her chest and back to her face.

"Mhm..." she moaned as she looked at me with tender face. She ran her hands through my hair and slowly pulled my head towards hers. At first our noses touched and then it was getting close...close...to..._when..._

"Are you guys finished already...?" Ray asked with laughter.

_Maybe I thought about not killing him too soon... Damn you, Ray..._

We both looked at the front and saw _Kinzie and Ray looking at us with amusement. And wide eyes._

"Are you were watching us...?" I asked annoyed. Shaundi groaned in frustration.

"For about good 3 minutes...Yeah..." Kinzie said.

We both turned red.

"Just in case, do you know that I stopped the car, just because of your _games_?" Ray asked as he turned on the engine.

"What...?" Shaundi asked. "Oh, very funny..." she said as we heard him laugh.

I put my head in the crook of her neck not far from chest with _pleasure. If you know what I mean... _Shaundi placed her hand on my back, another was slightly stroking my head.

"I'm not crushing you?" I asked her with worry in my eyes as I raised my head to face her.

"No..." she said softly. ",...but if you were, you already would be on the ground right away..."

In response I lowered my hands and playfully pinched her butt. She yellped and slapped me. I pinched again, this time harder and since she was pinned under me, she has nothing to do but slap me again. After 2 minutes my cheeks were red from her slapping.

"Now you look like you blushed..." she joked and I pinched her again. "Oh..." her body slightly jolted under my own.

"What was that?" I asked her with smug look.

"Nothin'..." she said with closed eyes and when I pinched her again _only wanting to play a bit_ she moaned loudly.

"You don't think that this is going too far, do you...?" Kinzie asked annoyed. "Because, judging by the sounds you are exclaming, I would say that you two are having _se-_"

"KINZIE!" we both shouted and Ray as always from the shock turned the car to the right side. He almost ran over the traffic sign. Soon he returned to the road. Few cars after us signaled with sirens angirly.

"First Kinzie..." Kinzie showed him tongue. "...and now YOU TWO!" he shouted inside the whole car. "In fact, I know the luxurious hotel not far from here, so if you two want to do _this _so badly as we can hear..."

"RAY!" we both shouted again.

"Okay, okay...Just kidding..."

We both looked at each other with confused but familiar look. Thinking about the same. Thinking about _that_...

_Is it possible between them? Only time and feelings will tell... Giving the current situation, feelings are almost ready, but they need a spark to get lost in each other...and here comes the problem because there are somebody who extinguishes that spark as interupts every chance to light the fire of passion..._

After ankward pause while I rested my head on Shaundi's chest and she with her hands stoked my hair, Kinzie asked out from sudden.

"Talking about those thugs...I'm kinda interesting about them...How do they looked like?"

I was silent for a bit and just breathed deeply before saying.

"Those guys looked like Luchadores by their muscles, but their clothes were completely different. No green, red...Just black..."

"Black..." she mumbled under her nose."Do you think it must be new gang then...?"

"I do."

"Did you see any symbols...?"

"They had stars on the sleeves of their shirts. _Orange_ stars..."

"It could be anything..." Ray added.

Kinzie nodded. "You're right."

I was waiting for Kinzie to say something more, but there was a silence again.

Out of sudden Shaundi kissed my forehead and I raised my head to face her.

"_Thank you_..." she whispered.

"_For what_?" I asked quietly.

"_For everything_..." she smirked at me and in response as being playfull, I nuzzled my face in her breasts. She gasped and giggled as I did so, soon I began to sniff on them.

"Stop..stop...that..." she couldn't speak properly because of the giggling. "...tickles... Uh...Oh..." she sighed. I couldn't help but smile at her moans.

"You two changed your mind? Finally..." Kinzie said. "Ray, where's that hotel, you were talking about...?"

"Save it for later, Kinzie. We're here..."

Finally, after this _crazy_ trip back home we arrived at the same parking. The Crib was shining with outside lamps. Agents were guarding all corners.

Kinzie and Ray got out of the car.

"Finally..." Ray said as he streched his arms. Kinzie yawned.

"It would be nice to have the bed near..." she said.

I lifted myself and got out of the car. Then I helped Shaundi to got out too. She was holding on me while I had her in my embrace. We both breathed the cold night air.

"We better go inside. It's time to take care of you..." I said as I looked over her ankle.

Shaundi nodded and I lifted her again. So four of us entered the Crib.

We separated in the main hall and I carried Shaundi to her room. While walking in the dark room which was highlighted by the moon I laid her down on her bed. I took off her flops.

"I'm gonna get some ice and towels. Do you want anything?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her leg.

"Yeah, can you take my nightdress form the wardrobe...?"

"Sure..." I said and stood up. I pulled one and asked her.

"How about this one...?"

"Perfect..." she said and I passed it to her.

"You sure...you will be able to do it by yourself...?"

"Oh, eager, as I can see..." she giggled and sat up on the side of the bed.

I grinned at her and left the room to get everything I needed. After few minutes I returned to her room and found her sitting in the bed under the covers. She had her hair down and looked beautiful _like angel_.

I walked over the bed and sat close to her. She lifted the covers a little to reveal her hurt ankle. I took some ice and carefully began to rub the bone with cold cubes. Her leg tensed as well as her body from the cold, but soon she got used and closed her eyes as she calm down.

I couldn't help but smile. "_Her legs are really graceful as I thought..." _

My palms went higher up to her knees which were under covers when she spoke.

"What do you think, you're doing, hm...?" she asked me with one of hers eyes opened.

"Well...I...I..."

She opened another eye.

"I'm refreshing your tired _legs_..." I said with firm voice to stand up. "How's your ankle?"

"Less sore, thank you..."

She smiled. I smiled too and stood up. As I wished her good night and as I was almost to exit I heard her softly whisper.

"_Don't leave me_..."

I immediately turned around and the first thing I saw was her shining eyes. I couldn't resist so I quickly walked back, kicked sneakers off and climbed back to her bed. As soon as I laid on my back she snuggled as close as possible. Both under covers. I gently pulled her more on my chest so her head was on my heart. She listened to my calm heartbeat like a lullaby. Soon I heard her quiet breathing. _She fell asleep in my arms_. I gently stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

"_Never..."_ I said and soon my eyes closed too tired to fight against the sleep...

* * *

**Only few chapters left (I hope...) And...Miami...WE ARE COMING! Review! :D**


	15. Fabulous Morning News

**Another Thank you to my cousin because she made up the name for this chapter and she's so... FABULOUS! XD**

* * *

It was an early morning...

I was laying on my back with Shaundi cuddling on my side and still sound asleep. Her head was in the crook of my neck and her right arm was dropped over my chest. My own right hand was around her waist while the other was on her right hand rubbing it gently.

Don't get me wrong – we didn't do _that_ last night, so...

I gently stroked her back and she began to purr while sleeping. I smiled. Everything would be just fine, but then I heard voices outside the door. "_So the Crib is already up..." _I thought. "_I hope everybody packed their things already..."_

And then I heard a voice. _Familiar _voice which was getting closer to the doors.

"Shaundi, my love...where are you...?..."

It was Birk. _Fuck him_.

"I heard what happend to you, my love, and I wanted to know if you're ok-" however, as he opened the door he was cut off by the view he saw.

According to Birk I was laying on my back _completely naked_ because he didn't know that I was still with my jean shorts and the covers were hiding them from the view. And one of Shaundi nightdress' sleeve had been fallen off of her shoulder. In fact, the nightdress was almost the same color as her body's. So she was '_naked' too._

Birk was about to scream in horror as he dropped the flowers he was carrying with.

"What the FU-?!" but soon shuted up as I aimed the gun to his directly to his head. He was silenced in a swift moment as I lifted the gun to my lips to make him quiet and then I aimed the gun to him again. His mouth was now open from the shock. Both of us didn't move a muscle and Shaundi just sighed and snuggled closer to me still sleeping without knowing what's going on around her. I pulled her closer to my chest and Birk's face turned to angry/scary phiz.

The flowers were dropped on the ground so I pointed with the gun to Birk to pick them up. He obeyed without breaking the eye contact with me and the gun and placed the flowers on the bed. Then I pointed him to leave the room. He slowly turned around while walking towards the exit. He left the room and I hid the gun inside the cupboard next to the bed.

"_Curse you..._" Birk thought as he stood in the corridor. "He dared to steal my LOVE! And they..._DID **THAT **LAST NIGHT!_" he screamed the last words and soon heard a growl from the _tiger_. He turned to the right and saw Tazo slowly walking towards him with visible sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Good kitty..." Birk was slowly walking backwards from Tazo as he was slowly limping towards Birk and soon jumped to get him, but Birk began to ran down the corridor while screaming and Tazo went after him.

I quietly giggled at his screams outside and turned to see Shaundi. She was still sleeping. I gently kissed her forehead. We were both laying in peace for a while when I heard a soft whisper.

"Morning..." she raised her head with lazy smile. Her hair was tangled from sleeping but it still looked amazing on her.

"Morning to you too, beauty..." I whispered back. "How's your ankle?" I asked her as she rested her head on my chest once again.

"Ice helpled a lot...I don't feel any pain...but..." she pointed her finger to the flowers. "...what about those...?" she asked as she raised her head again.

"Oh, those...? I called for the gardener to brought some...for you..." I grinned knowing that it wasn't _the_ gardener...

"For me...?"

"Yeah..."

She raised up and reached for them. She inhaled the smell deeply and smiled at me.

"The smell is amazing...Thank you..."

I smiled and we locked our eyes for a while when suddenly she put the flowers back and reached to straddle my middle, her legs spreaded on the both sides. I responded by slowly lifting myself up while ran my palms up her hips till I reached her waist and wrapped it with a firm grip. I pulled her closer so our chests were rubbing tightly. She lifted herself a bit so she was a bit higher than me. We looked our eyes together as she rested her hands on my shoulders and arms. I slowly lowered my eyes to her now squeezed breasts and then returned back to see her eyes. She had a mischievous smirk.

"You like _what you see_...?" she asked quietly as one of her hands ran through my hair, however she was looking at me with a soft look.

"No...I like _what I feel_..." and with that I pulled her more towards my chest. I groaned at the touch of her chest. She just yellped and as my hands reached to stroke her naked back under the nightdress, her breath hitched.

Shiver ran down her spine as my chilly palms ran up and down her back. She closed her eyes from the sensation and soon began to purr as I began to plant kisses on her chest and cleavage up to her neck and jaw. I reached for her earlobe and gently nibbled. She moaned in my ear and returned the same.

_It only made my friend to stand up in my shorts._

Shaundi giggled and opened her eyes while she rubbed my crotch with her bum. I groaned into her neck and in response I bit her skin there. Shaundi squeaked lightly.

"Exciting, aren't we?"

I tilted my head to face her with a lust in my eyes.

"...and this is _what I like to feel_..." she said softly. I grinned widely. Our faces were very close as well as our lips, we both looked at each others mouths and slowly leaned to...to...

..._oh, God, don't tell me that I have to write that word again..._

...and at that moment the doors sprang open.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" _Matt_ shouted as he saw us in that _passionate_ position. _Well done, Miller..._

We both turned to see him and as Shaundi wanted to release from cuddle I only held her tighter. She turned to face me with annoyed look and I just shook my head.

"My eyes..." Matt mumbled as he hid his eyes with palm.

Naturally, by the look he thought that we are both naked and doing _that_... It was the same _case_ with Birk.

"Matt..." I began. "It doesn't look like what you are thinking right now..."

"Really...!? I think my childhood is ruined now completely..." he responded.

"Matt don't be so negative..."

"Yeah..." Shaundi added as she released my neck, curled on my chest and hid her face in my neck. She was a bit blushing from all the situation. As I placed my chin on her head I asked Matt.

"Miller...would you tell me... WHY are you HERE?!"

"_He ruined a perfect chance to do it...Idiot..._" I thought and took a deep breath.

"Well...There's someone who needs you to come right now, Boss..."

"Who is it?" Shaundi asked.

"It's Keith. He is waiting for you...to talk..."

"About what?" I asked.

"Dunno..." Matt replied. "He just told me to tell you that he's looking for you...That's all..."

"...and how did you know that I'm _here_...?"

"There was a guy called Ray..."

I cut him by raising my hand.

"Ok, I get it..." I said and wrapped Shaundi again. She cuddled closer enjoying the warmth of _naked_ my body.

There was an ankward silence. Matt just stood in one spot without no idea what to do next.

"Matt...?" Shaundi asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Could you give us a minute to...you know...?"

"Sure, sure..." he said and turned to exit the room. He was about to close the doors when I shouted.

"Miller!"

He turned around in swift moment.

"Yes...?"

"I don't wanna hear a word about what you saw here. Understood? Because if not, you'll be listed in my _black list_... And tell Ray that I'll have a chat with him..."

He nodded his head and quickly left us alone.

We remained silent for a bit.

"Well..that was _interesting_..."I said and Shaundi raised a bit to see me. Our eyes met and we both laughed.

"Remind me to kick Rays' ass next time I'll see him..." Shaundi said.

I nodded and smiled at her. I quickly kissed her cheek. Shaundi giggled and realized that I want to get up, she moved away to lay on bed and I sat on the bed to put on my shoes. Shaundi came behind me on bed and wrapped arms around my neck.

"Promise me..." she said.

"Mhm...?"

"...that you won't get into any trouble..." she said and I felt her kiss on my head.

"You got it..." I said as I turned around. I reached to touch her nose with my own. Then I tackled her to bed. I pinned her arms with my own and began to sniff playfully on her neck and chest. She squirmed under my body.

"T...ti...TICKLES!" she squeaked and I raised myself to kiss her cheek one more time. I released her and stood up on the ground. She was laying there looking at me speechless but soon stood up too, walked past me and I quickly reached to pin her bum. She yellped while turning around and I winked at her.

"I'll see you later, darling..."

She winked to me back and turned to walk towards the bathroom. As I was about to leave the room I heard the sound of running water and with that I grinned widely.

_This isn't over, Shaundi..._

I closed the doors behind me and stepped inside the corridor. I overlooked my body. _Well, at least, I have clothes..._

I turned to the right side of the corridor. I wanted to reach the main hall. Soon I began to hear voices. It belonged to Keith and..._Kinzie_?

I speeded my step to get closer to them.

"There you are!" Keith shouted as he saw me coming towards.

"Well, yeah...Hey, Kinzie..." I greeted her, but she just waved her hand.

"You too..." she said quickly.

That's probably because of her anger she felt for me

"What's the matter, KEITH?! Matt bursted into room when me and Shaundi..." I began to explain but Kinzie cut me off.

"Woah...Really? You slept with Shaundi after...after _that_...?"

"WHAT?! NO! We were _just sleeping_ nothing happened, I swear... She needed help and didn't want to be alone, so..."

"Woah, again..." Kinzie exclaimed again and I become annoyed.

"Keep your amazement for yourself, Kinzie..." I rolled my eyes.

"But that really explains why you are _almost naked..._" Keith added.

"KEITH!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

I overlooked them with annoyance in my eyes.

"Can you tell me what's going on then?"

Kinzie was first to respond.

"Me and Oleg talked a bit about the trip to Miami and we decided to go with car because Oleg is..."

"...to heavy for the plane..." Keith finished.

"Yeah..." Kinzie added. "I think we'll arrive later than everybody..." she lowered her sight to the ground.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem, the main thing is that the whole family would be together no matter what." I said firmly and squeezed her shoulder a bit. Kinzie nodded and we hugged together.

"Thanks..." she mumbled and I let her go. She went to the corridor. Me and Keith followed her until she dissapeard from sight.

"So..." I began and Keith turned to me. "What is it?"

"I have checked the airport and I think we'll get the tickets very soon, I mean _you_ can go to Miami by tomorrow evening..."

"Really?! That's awesome!" I shouted in disbelief.

Keith nodded his head. "We should check if everybody in here is ready to go by any time, but there is something I must to tell you..."

I looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I'll stay here for a while and then I'll go to Los Angeles for retirement and maybe take a role in few movies..."

"So, this is the last time when we see you...?"

"And yes and no... I'm not sure... But being there will take a lot of time and energy, so if this is our last meeting I wish you good luck in the Killbane's hunting, playa..."

I nodded and we shook our hands. Then he left me alone in a hall. I saw three agents standing not far from me so I went towards them and they stopped talking. One of them threw the cigarrete stub away just because of my presence and being careful with me as a Boss. I just smiled and shook hands with all of them.

"Good day, sir." one of them spoke.

"Is there something you need? Maybe a new shirt?" another agent asked me and we all laughed.

"Ha.. very funny..." I said and punched him to his waist side. He just fell on the ground and me with other two laughed harder than before.

"That was a good one, Boss..." the third agent responded.

I just crossed my arms.

"Maybe you want some too...?"

He quickly shook his head with fearful smile.

I laughed and that calmed them down. The fallen agent stood as well still holding that side.

"There something I want you to do..."

"...which is...?" the first one asked me.

"Inform my crew that we are _leaving _tomorrow evening and they better be ready... make sure that Kinzie and Oleg are fine because they will go with different transport..."

All of them nodded and then they left me alone to do the task.

And then I heard the scream coming from another side of the hall.

Birk appeared from the corner running like a madman.

"Birk...! Did you packed-?" I was cut off by him.

"NOT NOW! FUCK!" he screamed and ran from my sight. Then Tazo appeared too. He slowed down, sniffed the area and walked towards me with questioning look in his eyes as he was waiting for me to tell where his _victim_ ran.

I stood there calmly while he sniffed around my legs. I reached for his fur to pet him a bit and when he looked back to my eyes I pointed my finger to the direction where Birk just ran few moments ago.

"That way..." I added and saw Tazo's eyes blinked to me as he wanted to say _thank you_. He lightly purred as he walked past me and soon began to speed his run.

Very quickly I heard Brik's scream.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND ME?! FUCK ME!"

I placed my palm over my forehead with a smile in my face. "_I hope Angel will take Tazo too_..." I thought and turned around to walk over my room to get ready.

* * *

**Next chapter will continue the adventures in airport and plane while flying to Miami... Review! :D**


	16. Last Day In Da Crib

The following morning was really stressful for everyone.

The whole Crib was _on fire_ because today was a big day.

_The Saints are leaving the White Crib. Their next stop will be Miami._

The workers were carrying the baggage and luggage full of guns, clothes, all the tech(most of them belonged to Kinzie), other similar devices, few stripper poles, drinks, drugs, weed, cannabis and other useless shit. There was a cage(much to Angel's reluctance) which contained Tazo. Tiger was angry with this situation as well as his master.

I convinced Angel to do this because Tazo made some trouble with agents.

_No need to mention Josh and Johnny and no need to mention how hard was to lock him inside the cage..._

Anyway, Tazo ripped clothes from several workers while chasing them, he almost killed one of them, then he made his _natural thing_ inside Bill's office. The room stinked badly and the main problem was that Tazo didn't allow to clean it. In other words he had the whole control of it. Somehow Angel was able to convince him to leave the room peacefully. Bill was angry indeed.

Anyway, Tazo was trying to escape the cage right now. He scratched the vires of cage making annoying sound inside the lobby.

"Can someone calm him down, otherwise I'll shot him by myself..."

"You do this and Angel will skin your fur while you alive..."

"...and then Boss will finish you for good..."

"Let's bring that tiger back to Bill's office for an hour or two..."

There was a small group of workers who were standing in the lobby looking at the cage with vexed glances.

"You do this and I'll kill you in your sleep..." Bill said as he walked past them and heard the horrible plans which were related with his office. He was wearing gasmask and had protection pillow on his crotch.

"What happened Bill? Too scared to lose your _buddy_?"

"Just shut up..." he mumbled and quickly left the lobby.

"Poor Bill..." said Pierce. He was sitting on the couch with Johnny. They were watching workers carrying all the stuff in the lobby. Johnny snapped his fingers to the maid to come over.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked.

"Could you bring us two bottles of ice cold beer?" Johnny asked.

"Of course..." she smiled and after two minutes she came back with beer.

"Thanks..."

They both took the bottles.

"So...did you brought all of your stuff here...?" Johnny asked Pierce.

"Yeah..." Pierce took a large swig of beer. "You?"

"Me? Almost because there's something missing..."

"Missing...?"

Johnny nodded and drank a bit from bottle.

And in that moment Birk entered the lobby with one bag on his back and another on his shoulder. He placed them near the growing pile bags and sighed deeply in frustration. Pierce noticed that.

"What happened Josh? Did you break up with another girl...?"

Josh just waved his hand away as he was saying leave me alone...

"Birk, don't be sad panda, cheer up, dude..." Johnny said as he raised his bottle to him. Pierce took another sip from his own.

"Hey, I know just a right way to make you...happy..." Johnn said as he placed his leg on another one.

Even Pierce looked at him with sudden interest because everyone knows that Johnny isn't that type of a person who is able to make joy to someone.

Josh darted his sad eyes to Johnny.

"The thing is...I'll give you an honor to...carry my bags..." Johnny said as he showed Birk his giant pile of bags and other stuff that belonged only to him.

It was a huge pile, really...

Josh looked at it and was close to tears.

"And what you'll do if I refuse to do it...?" Birk's voice cracked a bit and he slowly crossed his arms on his chest. From somewhere he found the courage to stand up. But not for long.

Johnny's answer was quick, simple and easily understandable.

Using his free arm he pulled the axe out of the back of the couch and looked at Birk with the same angry look.

"So this is the _missing one..._?" asked Pierce.

"Yeah..."Johnny responded.

Birk's hands fell down and his face was full of familiar horror again.

He got the clue and, turned around and walked towards the wall. Then without any word her hit the wall with his forehead for a few times. Workers inside the lobby were silent and watched unusual Birk's behavior.

The only sound was Birk's _pecking_ now.

Even Tazo stopped scratching the vires and looked with animal interest at Birk.

"I never thought that Birk would play a role for an animal..." Johnny whispered.

"For what animal...?" Pierce whispered back.

"Woodpecker..." Johnny chuckled. "You know that cartoon...?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Soon Birk stopped pecking the wall and just stood there silent but lightly sobbing with his forehead pressed against the wall. Workers continued to walk in and out of lobby.

"You think he'll be okay?" Pierce asked.

"Of course... It's an early step in my training camp...you'll see..."

They both took a sip from their bottles and Johnny hid his axe back.

After a few moments Matt entered the lobby too. His face was full of discomfiture and awe. He spotted Johnny and Pierce sitting together and drinking beer. He quickly moved and sat between them on the couch. His face was paralyzed literally.

"Matt, what's the matter...? Just don't tell me that you broke up too..." Pierce asked him as he gently smacked his shoulder. Matt was looking to the one spot on the ground.

"No..." he said.

"Maybe Kinzie found out how to break your security system then?" Johnny asked him as he remembered their last chat.

Matt shook his head.

"You forget to pack your things, right...?" Pierce asked him again.

Matt remained silent.

"Then what the _fuck_ happened to you, Miller?! Just fuckin' tell us!" Johnny roared.

Matt took a deep deep breath.

"I just caught Jeff and Shaundi together..." he began but was cut off.

"Oh, then welcome to the spoilers club..." Johnny calmed down as Matt revealed his problem and rested his back on the couch.

"No, guys, you don't understand..." Matt tried to explain further but was cut off again. This time by Pierce.

"Ah, I get it...wrong time, wrong place... Don't worry, we all know that feeling..."

Johnny nodded his head to respond.

_Matt sniffed and finally finished his issue._

"Yeah...Wrong time, wrong place...I saw them together... _**in bed**.._."

At that time while he was saying it both Pierce and Johnny drank beer and when they heard it both bent forward and spat it out.

"_WHAT THE-?!_" Johnny screamed and Pierce ended his sentence accidentally.

"-_DAMN!"_ Pierce swayed away from Matt with wide eyes.

"Told you..." Matt said again and rolled his eyes.

"...what a lucky bastard..." Johnny mumbled and finished his beer.

Suddenly they heard Birk pecking the wall again. Then he turned around and ran with screams and tears in his eyes while holding his head with his hands. Matt's words finished him completely. You could hear his screams down the hallway.

"_I KNEW IT!"_

"I guess, Birk's taking it pretty hard..." Pierce said after he recovered from the news.

"Where's he going?" Johnny asked as he stood up. "He didn't hear the best part... "_Birk, you'll carry me too_! On your back! You heard me, prick?!" Johnny roared again and began to run after him.

"JOHNNY!" I shouted as I saw him running after Josh.

Pierce and Matt turned to see me coming from the corridor. Johnny stopped quickly.

_This time I had black shirt on me._

"What?!" he shouted back to me.

I only crossed my arms on my chest and turned my head towards _Tazo_.

He got the idea and soon the workers began to yell.

"_WHO RELEASED THAT BEAST?!"_

"_I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

"_WHERE'S BILL'S OFFICE?! DRAG HIM THERE...!"_

"_FUCK ME...AND HIM!"_

"_BRING ME TO THE PLACE WHERE'S NO TIGERS, PLEASE!"_

Soon the whole lobby was empty. Only Pierce and Matt were sitting on the couch. I was standing on the same spot looking to the _pile_.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!_" it was Bill who came to the lobby. He saw the _empty cage _with horror in his eyes.

"Tazo wanted to breath fresh air..." I said not looking at him.

He sobbed and turned around to leave the lobby with his head down.

"If somebody's going to look for me, tell them I'll be in the toilet..."

"Sure, sure..." I replied.

He left.

Pierce slowly leaned to Matt's side and whispered.

"But wait...They didn't do _**that**_, did they...?" he feared the worst.

"No... they said that to me..."

"Oh, man...This is serious shit..." Pierce said.

"What's so _serious_ Pierce?" I asked him as I heard their whispering.

"Nothin'..." Pierce responded quickly. He and Matt grinned to me like they knew something.

I looked at them with raised eyebrow.

Johnny stood there too.

"I'm going outside for some smoke..." he said and exited. "Call me when Tazo will bring Birk's _dead body_.

I nodded and moved to sit between Pierce and Matt for some _men_ chat.

_Meanwhile inside the bathroom.._

Josh was sitting on the one closed and sobbing but soon stopped as he heard _tiger growl_ inside the room. He held his breath and waited for the worst. Tazo walked past his cabin and Birk released his breathing but Tazo felt that there's someone inside. He sniffed under and grabbed the denim of his jeans with his jaws. Tazo began to pull Birk out of the cabin.

"FUCK ME!" he screamed as he was pulled down on the ground and was holding around the toilet, half of his body was visible to see. While they were wresting, agent entered another cabin.

"What a beautiful day to go on the walk with...tiger, right Birk? Why don't you go with him outside to walk. Just look at him... He wants to go with you so badl-"

"GO AND FUCK YOURSELF WITH THE WALKING!" Birk snapped to him. Tazo growled louder and finally pulled him out of the cabin. Then Tazo pulled him out of the room to corridor.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE...!" Birk yelled as workers watched him being dragged by Tazo. Few of them stepped away to let the through and nobody was willing to help. Some of them laughed at Birk's awful situation. It was the same when Johnny dragged him to canteen. Only this time destination was the lobby.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled again as they entered lobby. I slowly stood up with smile.

Pierce and Matt laughed and Johnny returned from outside too.

"There are cars waiting already and-"

He saw Birk.

"...oh, Birk, you're fucked up for real..."

Pierce and Matt laughed louder.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!"

Soon the others filled the lobby. Asha, Ben, Kinzie, Viola, Angel and Shaundi. CID was floating too. They were all ready to go.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Kinzie asked annoyed.

"It's a bit complicated to explain..." I said.

Everyone laughed except Birk.

Tazo ripped the jeans sleeve till the knee and now it looked like Birk was wearing half of the shorts and half of the pants. He lost one of his shoes.

"Tazo, get back here..." Angel finally spoke. "Time to end this show..."

Tazo obeyed and walked to sit next to Angel. He reached to pet him. Still he was looking at Birk.

He slowly stood up.

"_You better lock that monster_..."

Tazo roared loudly causing Josh to shut up immediately.

Suddenly he felt that there's something missing on his body.

"Where's my shoe?" Birk asked us as he realized that on his foot is bare. Knowing he won't get the answer he slowly turned to walk back to bathroom hoping that his shoe might be there.

Then agents came from outside and began to carry all the goods out to the cars.

One of them spoke.

"Boss, we are ready to leave in...about 5 minutes..."

"Good...Let's go then..." I said.

Pierce and Matt stood up and went out with Johnny. Soon they were followed by other and when _she _walked past me, I quickly grabbed her arm, turned her around and pulled her into tight embrace. She smiled and rested her arms on my own as I wrapped her around the waist. Slowly I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You ready...?"

"Yeah..." she whispered softly as I pulled her closer to me. We stood here quietly, enjoying each others presence. She rested her head on my shoulder while I began to plant small kisses on her neck. I slightly and gently fondled her body. She began to purr into my ear and I smiled. Soon she leaned back and we locked our eyes together once again. We both leaned in to _kiss_..."

_Now I was sure that there's nobody who can interupt us this time when..._

"I KNEW IT!"

It was Birk. He managed to find his shoe and returned to lobby as she stopped dead in his tracks by seeing us standing _so close together._

He began to walk towards us.

"You...beast...you better let her go because-"

I aimed my gun directly between his eyes and he shuted up in a swift moment.

_Shaundi _just snuggled closer to me while hiding her face inside my neck and rested her hands on my chest while looked at Birk with frowned face. My arm wrapped tightly around her middle.

I was looking at Birk with the look that said...

**...**_**you better stay away from her because she's my woman and only...**_

Birk got the clue and started to walk backwards to exit. He finished his last words.

"...I get it..."

Finally, Birk had to admit the defeat. He understood that there's no way he'll beat _Boss_ and there's no way Shaundi will choose him over Jeff.

Josh left the lobby leaving them alone.

I lowered my gun and looked down at Shaundi. She looked at me affectionately.

_...we were in love..._

_...we loved each other deeply and madly without limits..._

_...we were attached to one another more than ever before..._

_...the bond between us was never that strong before and it's only growing stronger..._

_...we were meant to be together... forever..._

I nuzzled my nose to hers and she reached for my neck as I reached for her legs. She giggled as I picked her up and carried to outside...

"_Still worried about my ankle..._?"

"_Yeah..._"

* * *

**I know I promised that this chapter will be about travel to Miami and other stuff, but I just made up something before that and I couldn't help but to post this chapter, so...don't judge me, okay? Next chapter will be entirely full of adventure towards the beach... If you like, review... :D**


	17. Miami

**Two chapters 17 & 18 at once...Review :D**

* * *

As I carried Shaundi through the doors, we met Johnny on the way out.

"Johnny...?"

"Hold on..." he replied with raised finger. "I forgot something..."

He walked over the couch and pulled his axe out with pleasure.

Me and Shaundi raised our eyebrows at Johnny.

"What? This is necessary if Birk's gonna act dumb and stupid again. Since now he's my slave I have to control him somehow..." he said as he brushed over the blade with his fingers.

"Johnny...?" I asked carefully.

"Hm...?"

"Just don't kill him, okay?" I joked.

"Fuck that..." he replied.

"Johhny!"

He chuckled at us and left the lobby again.

I jusl glanced at Shaundi and she just shruged with her shoulders.

Agents were still carrying bags and one of them walked up to us.

"Sir...?" he began.

I let Shaundi down on her feet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What should we do with...the cage?" he asked and I looked over it. Few agents were trying to lift it up and there was no luck to do it.

I looked through the window and saw agents around Tazo. They were trying to catch him with ropes and chains, but tiger was faster and furious with those games. He roared making the agents to stand back. Then he jumped inside the open trunck of Criminal and watched agents with open jaws.

"Sir...?" agent asked me again.

"Leave it here..."

"Yes, sir..." agent said and left us alone.

"You can't be fuckin' serious..." Shaundi said.

"I can... Angel's here, so everything's fine..."

"Fine...? Just _fine..._? How it can be-?"

Then I cut her by moving my hands from her waist to cup her face which now was full of surprise.

"_More than fine..._" I whispered and placed my forehead against hers. We locked our eyes as she moved closer and placed her hands on my chest. My eyes were shining with _desire_ and she saw it. She slowly closed her own as she felt my hot breath coming towards her mouth quietly. I was able to touch her lips with my own just a little bit...almost...almost...just a little bit more...

"PLAYA!"

_FUCK. HIM. NOW WHAT?!_

I groaned. _How long this will go on...That's it...One more interruption and I'll kill whatever it'll be..._

"And we were so _fuckin' close_..." Shaundi whispered with sarcasm.

I pulled away by releasing her and looked over the entrance with furious look.

Ben was leaning over the doors frame with a smile tugged on his face.

"What?!"

"You're comin' or not? We're gonna be late..._Lovebirds..._" he said and went outside.

I looked to Shaundi. She had the same _old annoyance_.

"_I swear_..." she began. "_If this gonna happen again I'll kill someone with my bare hands._.."

"Works for me..." I said and cracked my hands a bit.

She took my hand and led me outside but I released my hand from her grip. When she realized that I didn't follow her, she was about to turn around and scold me. But I was quicker.

I quickly walked up to her and lifted her off of the ground. She angirly hit my chest and in respond my grip loosened a bit so I pretended that I'm gonna drop her. Shaundi's face frowned into funny one. She gripped my neck harder.

"Don't you dare or I'll-"

She shrieked as I reached for her bum and pinched her hard.

"Woa...! You'll get for this one... I swea-"

I just pinched her again and she jolted in my arms.

"You're _dead_..."

I grinned at her and somehow she managed to escape my embrace. We just stood there looking at each other and she slowly began to turn around and walk towards the exit. My eyes smirked and I began to chase her. She darted through the doors. Soon I reached the exit and saw all the cars waiting for us. Shaundi was already getting into one of them and quickly closed the doors, Everybody was there and I saw Oleg coming towards me.

"Jeff!" he shouted.

He came quickly despite the fact that he was the big guy.

I pointed my head to respond him. As he was in the right distance he spoke.

"You probably know that..." he began.

"Kinzie and you won't fly with us...? Yeah..."

"So Kinzie told you already?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I hope so..."

We both punched a brofist("Ouch...") altough for me it was kinda painful knowing Oleg's hands _size_.

Oleg left me and walked to another Criminal. He jumped like Tazo and sat there calmly waiting for the leaving. I saw Kinzie inside the car too. She was talking to someone.

There was only one driver for a single car. Separate car for each of us. It was good knowing that you don't have to drive by yourself.

Others were already getting inside cars and that meant we had to leave this place. I got inside the Infuego and finally we left the yard of the _White ex-Crib_.

As soon as we drove off to the streets pedestrians were standing still with awe in their faces just by seeing a long line of _purple cars_. Not everyday you can see a view like this one. Even car drivers stopped to let us through the road. I opened the roof window and stood through it to see everything better.

_In that moment I felt like the king of the world..._

There was a little boy eating his ice cream but right now he paid now attention towards it. His tongue freeze above his cream and suddenly the ice fell on the ground. I laughed at that scene. He still didn't realize that his food fell on the ground.

My phone began to buzz. I picked it. Pierce was calling.

"Nice view, right there, Boss...?"

"You could tell..."

"Turn around..." he said through the phone.

I did as he said and saw his top poking out of the roof of his car. Pierce was right behind me. He waved me and I laughed.

Drivers speeded up a bit. Wind was blowing to my face and the feeling was awesome.

"Woohoo!" I shouted. That caused pedestrians to turn around to see me and the whole _freaking_ line of cars.

Soon Pierce followed me and others behind him.

After it Pierce spoke through the phone again.

"Hey boss..."

"Wassap?"

"I got an idea... and I hope you'll agree with me..."

"Go on..."

"I was thinkin... we should throw a party for our arrival there..."

I was silent for a while.

"Sounds perfect..."

"So, it's yes then?"

"Hell yeah..." I said. "Woohoo!" I screamed again and the wave of shouts went through others.

It didn't take long to reach the airport. Agents who came with us to _say formal goodbyes_ began to pack things out to the cars.

We were welcomed like _Gods_. All people inside were stunned to see the whole _clan_ here in one place.

"_Look at them..."_

"_It's the Saints...Oh my GOD!"_

"_All of them...here...together..."_

"_I wonder...where are they going...?"_

"_This must be some serious shit...They are going on purpose...I'm sure..."_

I smiled at all those comments but one of them made me to turn around quickly.

"_Why Birk's carrying _Gat _on his BACK?!"_

I turned around and saw shocking view. Others were already looking at them.

_Josh was carrying Johnny on his back like a camel. Johnny had his favourite axe on his one hand and a leather whip...WHIP?! Fuck me... ...on his other one._

Come on, move your lazy ass, slave!" Johnny yelled and Birk had nothing to do but obey and carry him through the terminal towards the entrance to the plane.

Actually, it looked like Johnny was riding a horse. Tired and old one. We let them to get through and it looked like Johnny acted as he was the king with proud stance.

And Birk decided to stop his _hour of glory _by stopping a bit to rest. _Poor Birk's back..._

Johnny realized that and whipped Josh leg for a few times.

Birk just groaned and continued to carry him.

"Can I get picture with you..._two_?" asked one brave fan still looking with raised eyebrow at them.

"Sure..." Johnny said. "Smile, you jerk!" he ordered and Josh somehow managed to push a small one.

"Johnny...let him go...he had enough..." I said as the fan left us with a grin on his face.

"Fuck that...it's a part of programe of my training camp, so stay out of business... besides I have to say thanks to Kinzie for the whip..."

"It's Kinzie's?!"

"Yeah...she borrowed me it since she's not _using_ it for a while..."

"_Not using...!?"_

Johnny nodded.

My eyes widened.

However, that was a relief because Kinzie wasn't here with us right now. Anyway, I knew her taste, so that didn't surprise me anymore...

"MOVE!" Johnny shouted and Birk walked further with deep sigh. He was almost crawling with his knees. They went forward and we had to follow their lead.

_I was still thinking how the security let Johnny enter the check with an axe. _

But that didn't matter right now.

We entered the plane with _first class_ and other luxurious things inside.

"Beer here is free, right?" asked Pierce stewardess.

"Yes." she answered and turned to bring the goods here.

"God, I'm hungry like a wolf..." Johnny said as he joined us at the table.

"Me too... Only like a tiger..." Angel added.

Tazo was lying on the couch. Viola was having a shower and CID was floating in the air as always.

The whole plane was like a living house with all the rooms inside just only made to fit the frame of the plane.

Birk was lying on the floor without any move. Just his chest raised up and down slowly. Tazo watched him and it looked like he could jump on Birk by any second.

Johhny threw the potato directly to his head and Birk just groaned.

All of us just shared the same interest look.

"Don't worry...when he'll finish my camp, he won't know the word '_hunger_' meaning..." Johnny said as he finished his food.

We all laughed.

"Gat...shut the hell up..." Birk said completely exausted.

Johnny just whipped him again to the stomach and Josh jolted up from the ground. He ran around the room.

"WHERE'S THE EXIT?! I WANT TO GO HOME! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed and glued his face to the window of the plane like that could save him.

"WHY I'M EVEN HERE!?"

"To serve me, asshole... I'm your master if you didn't know that..." Johnny said with sarcasm.

He threw his axe to Birk and it darted not far from his head. Josh turned around with wide eyes and just collapsed on the ground with his head in hands.

"I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..." he mumbled like a psycho and swinged forwards and backwards.

"Fuck...I missed it..." Johnny cursed himself, but still pleasant with his hit. "Shut the fuck up, Birk or I'm gonna be accurate next time..."

Josh stopped his mumblings and raised his head.

"And what are you gonna throw next time...? Potato?" Birk sniffed.

"No..." Johnny said. "I'm just gonna shoot you, simple as that..."

With that he pulled out his onyx black .45 Fletcher and reloaded ironically.

Josh placed his palm over his face and from that moment he didn't let any sound.

We all laughed.

After few minutes all of us found a temporary place of sitting and resting. Everything was settled down.

I saw Shaundi sitting on the couch not far from the table reading something. Slowly I got up and walked towards it. I sat next to her and placed my arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and rested while listening others.

And so we flew for about two hours...? Maybe...? I'm not sure how long because I managed to lose the track of time.

In that time Pierce, Asha, Matt and Josh(to my big surprise) played with the cards of stripping clothes off.

They were sitting at the round table as four _corners_.

Asha was with her black underwear(including bra) and shorts above her knees.

Pierce was in the same situation just only he was _without bra. LOL. _And he couldn't help but to eye Asha all the time. He was sitting next to her. Matt and Josh were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Both of them nervous because of the _view _of Asha. Especially _Matt_...

"_Damn..." _ Pierce thought as he looked to the side over her again.

Asha turned to him to face him and cleared her throat to get his attention to her face.

"Pierce..._where the hell are you looking at_?" Asha crossed her arms over chest to hide it from the view. Pierce had to raise his eyes to hers.

"Me...? Um... Nothing... Beautiful day, isn't it...?" Pierce asked dreamy with embarassed voice.

"It's an evening..._Washington_... Nice try..." Asha said as she rolled her eyes.

Pierce just sniffed. "_Evening...Pfff..."_

_Let's get back to Matt and Josh..._

Matt had only his boxers on. And not just ordinary ones. As soon as he lost another match and had to pull his pants off, Josh's face widened with anger.

_Matt had Nyte Blayde logo and face on the back of the boxers. Their were all in deep red color._

"What the hell, Matt?!" Josh yelled at him.

"No offence but I'm _big fan of you_, so..."

"My fan? MY FAN?!" Birk yelled. "Real fan of the Nyte Blayde wouldn't dare to sit on the _fabulous_ face of their..._GOD!" _Josh shouted in despair.

Me, Shaundi, Angel with Viola on another couch and Johnny were watching them. CID was floating above their table. Tazo still had his hunter look on Birk. His tail was moving with impatience. Ben was writing something on the desk but still he was with us. Shaundi was sitting on my legs with her profile turned to me. My arm was around her waist. Other was placed over her legs.

"Well, I..." Matt began but Johnny cut them.

"Miller...relax...You still look better then _him_..." he said and pointed to Birk's _boxers_. It was the only clothing Birk had right now.

Josh's white boxers were really different because, well... they had...had...

..._oh, God.. I can't say that normally through laughter..._

...they had...

..._small teddy bears holding pink little hearts in their arms..._

_Kinzie definitely would love that...because it looked really cute..._

Since Josh showed his underwear his face was completely red, although he tried to hide embarassment with role of playing tough guy. It's impossible for him, everybody knows.

"Can I just quit from this stupid game...?" Josh asked.

"NO." Johnny's answer was clear and strict. Josh turned around to complain but when he saw how Johnny was sharping his axe, he changed his mind.

"_Okay_..." he said with a _thin girly_ voice and turned back to the table.

_Johnny was the only reason why Josh had to play this stupid game._

"You sure you didn't want to play...?" Shaundi whispered into my ear.

"If I had played it, everyone would be _naked _right away. Including _you_..." I whispered quietly the last two words.

Her eyes widened and she just chuckled as she snuggled closer to me.

"We'll see..."

I smiled and both of us followed the game.

"Asha..." Matt began. "You won't let me to lose, will you?"

"If you promise to clean my car, I'll keep you alive..."

"Deal." Matt responded quickly and relaxed as he crossed his arms with smug look in his face. Now Josh was the main target.

"Sorry Birk...Asha will _kill me_ if I beat her, so..." she looked at him with frowned face.

"But.." Josh began...

Pierce placed King of Ace and it was the final hit for Birk. _He had to pull of his last piece of clothing._

"No...no...no...NO!" he yelled the last word as he jumped from the chair and ran from the room to the kitchen.

Johnny as Birk's _nanny_ quickly jumped to and chased him.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT AND DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO!"

Soon we heard woman screams. Birk was yelling too. And suddenly everything went to the deep silence. Just then Johnny returned back with a devil smile on his face and _Birk's boxers which were hanged on his axe._ Thank God, there was no sight of _blood on the blade_.

"Threat eliminated..." Johnny said and moved to sit like a _hero of the day_.

"What happen there?" Angel simply asked.

"He's _waiting_ for his clothes delivery... I guess..."

Then Johnny got up and picked the remaining clothes with his axe.

"There..."

Suddenly Josh's head poked out of the side of the doors frame.

"Come on in..."Johnny said with a sweet voice.

"Give me back my clothes...Gat..."

"Come and get it then...if you can..." Johnny's eyes smirked.

Josh came out to the view. We all thought he's gonna be naked but he hid his _buddy _behind the cover of pot. He slowly approached Gat while walking like a crab. Steps to the side. Then quickly grabbed them and ran out to the other room.

"Yo, cover your ass, Birk!" Pierce shouted as Birk forgot that his back was completely visible to everyone.

"_FUCK ME...! AND YOU, GAT!" _he screamed.

"Oh, Jesus..." Viola sighed.

"Don't worry, when he'll finish my training camp, he won't know the word '_naked_' meaning..." Johnny said and sat back to the chair.

Matt, Pierce and Asha got dressed quickly and we all were waiting for the arrival.

"That was interesting..." Ben said after long self silence. We laughed for a quite a while.

After an half of an hour we landed in Miami airport. Through the windows there was lots of flashing lights and other moving things.

"_Fans and journalists..."_ I thought.

Finally we landed and the meeting began. It looked like we were walking on the red carpet. Cameras were flashing everywhere.

Journalists were trying to get some attention and ask a few questions but I just waved them with my hand and turned to the crowd.

"MY FANS!" I shouted "TONIGHT'S GONNA BE UNFORGETTABLE! FOR EVERYBODY!... AND YOU KNOW WHY?!" I yelled to them. "BECAUSE TONIGHT WE ARE GONNA PARTY! HARD! YOU HEAR ME, MIAMI!

THE. SAINTS. ARE. HERE!"

Crowd just roared with loud peal.

"FREE DRINKS, FOOD AND HOES FOR EVERYONE!" Pierce added too.

Crowd roared even louder. At the end of the path there were cars waiting for us, however the hotel wasn't that far from the airport. Outside the hotel there was even bigger crowd of the _loud meat_ waiting for us.

Tazo roared along with them in joy as he was finally released free to run.

After everything was settled down...

_...it began..._

Loud music was playing all the time. The hall was really spacious and almost all the guests fill the room completely. Tables were full of fresh food and drinks. Everything was prepared perfectly. There was a large dance floor for those who wanted to dance till the death. Hoe's were dancing around the stripper poles, some of them were giving lap dances. Some of them were carrying drinks. Everything was _awesome_, however I couldn't find the right word to describe all this crazy _thing_.

I was sitting at the bar and drinking fruit cocktail while facing the rest of the room. My back was turned to the bar.

I saw Kinzie and Oleg dancing calmly with one another. They both spotted me and I just raised my head to greet them. They returned the same.

On another corner of the floor I saw Angel and Viola dancing together too but soon they left the circle as Viola was leading Angel out of of the hall.

Johnny was sitting on the couch still holding his axe near. He chatted with fans and laughed together with them.

Matt and CID was with the DJ. Probably helping to generate the right music for everyone.

Asha and Pierce... _holy crap!_

They were dancing together too... and they were very close. _I mean really..._

Altough, there was no sight of Ben and Josh. Ben is tired of this travel, I'm sure...but Birk... _It's different story..._

And _Shaundi... _We were separated by the crowd since the arrival to the hotel and...

"Looking for me?!" I heard her voice.

I saw her face but as soon as I got up from my chair, she dissapeared and I went around the dancing group to find her but struggled with my _hunting._ I stood here still with my head turning around to spot her and then I felt someone's fingers interlocking with my own.

"I'm right here..." she whispered and I turned around to see her grin. I wrapped my arms around her and we swinged to the music.

"You look amazing tonight..." I whispered her and kissed her forehead. She raised her head and smirked at me.

"You wanna to _go out of here..._?" she asked me.

"Where?"

"Outside...for a short ride not far from here..."

My only respond was to drag her through the crowd towards the entrance of the garage.


	18. Interruptions - OFF

Garage was also quite big place to store all the _wheels _inside.

We both entered it while laughing and holding hands.

"Did you saw his face...?"

"He took too much of Loa Dust..." Shaundi replied and we both went towards one another. Our eyes locked but soon Shaundi turned her head to the garage side. Her face frowned.

"Jeff...?"

"Just don't tell me that there's someone watching us right now..."

"No..look what we have here..."

I turned to see what was the matter.

_There was only one single Kenshin standing alone and lonely waiting for someone to go with him for a ride._

"What are we gonna do...? she asked still looking at the motorbike with some kind of a fear.

I slowly pulled away from her and walked over Kenshin to examine it. Soon Shaundi walked towards it but not that close.

"He's in a good condition...Ready to be driven by _you..._" I said with a smirk as I looked at her.

"I dunno..." she said. "Wait... WHAT?!" she asked me in shock.

"You said you wanted to go outside, so you will _curb _him..."

"You know...I feel a lot safer with _four_ wheels, but not _two..." _she said with a fear in her eyes. "That was a stupid idea..." she said and was about to turn around when I grabbed her arm making her to face me. Our eyes met again.

"It's not a stupid idea... it's a _crazy_ idea..."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Waddya mean?"

"Come, I'll show you how to control this _horse_..."

Shaundi just shook her head but my grip was stronger, so she just gave up and rolled her eyes as I pulled her gently towards Kenshin.

I released her hand.

"C'mon, he won't bite..." I said and she took a deep sigh knowing that there's no way of turning back.

She reached for the streering and stradled it. Then she looked at me with annoyed look .

"I swear...If we gonna get killed on this thing, you'll meet the same fate..."

Death glare flashed through her eyes and I just laughed.

"Deal."

Her mouth twiched a bit. "_How he can be that confident?" _Shaundi thought.

"_I know she's embarrassed now. I couldn't help myself but smile at her. She was the most beautiful woman I have seen in my entire life and if it's another chance to kiss her I will not let it go away right now...This could be it... Away from interruptions, away..."_

She reached for steering sticks and actually looked quite calm. I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Okay, there's only a few things you need to remember – brakes, accelalator and gears." I showed her those things and started the engine. "Try for yourself."

"_Oh my God..." _ she thought. "_This is crazy. How I suppose to control this thing? And he said 'try for yourself...' This is madness...Well, the sound of this thing is not that loud and annoying...kinda relaxing..."_

"Okay..." she finally said and turned the speed more than it was necessay. In other words she went forward too much and with that she pushed me back.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Jeff! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry." she started to apologize but I cut her.

"It's okay. I shouldn't be here. Let's change corners." I said and walked around and sat on the Kenshin behind her.

"_Oh, so this is how you wanna play?_" she tried to figure what I was up to."_This is getting interesting._"

"You okay with this?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied quickly. _"Damn him. And this Kenshin."_

"Well do you want to try again? In the street? I asked.

She responded by turning the speed up. Kenshin's engine roared and the sound echoed inside the garage.

_I scooted closer to her back._

My arms were now behind me for hold. Finally Shaundi speeded up and we drove off into the street.

It was a chilly night. Not cold, kinda warm. The sky was full of stars and there was no sign of clouds. People were walking on the streets talking in groups or by two. Lot of them were chilling at the cafe.

Funny, there was no sight of our fans because all of them were inside the hotel. Good...less attention. Anyway, it was late night though city was _alive and loud_.

Talking about driving, it wasn't that bad. Slowly she get used to it and, well, we didn't _die_. After an hour or two(acutally I lost the sense of time at that moment) of driving we stopped in the park and Shaundi turned off the engine. Then she turned back to face me with a smug but _happy_ smile. I placed my legs on the ground for balance and crossed my arms in front of chest.

"Well... we're still _alive_." I laughed.

"Hahah...Very funny..." she said with sarcasm.

"Face it, it wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked me with a smirk in his face.

"Okay, you won. It wasn't that bad."she answered with ironic smile. "This was the first and the last time when I drive _this thing... I swear..."_

We both laughed.

"Oh, what a beautiful sky with all those stars." she said as she looked up.

"Not as beautiful as _you_..." I said and placed my hands on both sides of her waist.

"_This is it..."_

I felt her breath hitched. She turned to see me. Her eyes widened from what she saw in my own.

_That look I had only for her and only... It was full of mad love and undoubted lust back then and right now..._

Slowly my arms wrapped around her waist completely. She looked down and closed her eyes as I began to fondle it and stomach too by that making her purr softly. She placed her arms on top of my own and leaned back to my chest.

"_Oh, God... this is real...Ooohh...He's so good... JUST DON'T PANIC!" _ she ordered herself in head, but when I spoke she lost it at last.

"Shaundi..." I said quietly. My voice cracked out of nowhere. How annoying... "_It's now or never...I can do this...No more interruptions...No more..."_

"Mmmm...?" she responded and turned her face to see me with her eyes still closed.

_And in that moment as she was about to open them I quickly placed my lips over hers._

Her eyes sprang open from the sudden shock but soon she get lost in _kiss. Our kiss._

With eyes closed we moved our lips against one another deeply and with longing hunger for one another. Without a warning I squeezed her waist more than I should and she squeaked into my mouth. We both chuckled and began to kiss more intensely with growing passion. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek while other was resting on my own hands.

"_She is so amazing, her lips are so soft... Fucking hell. Don't lose control...Just don't LOSE!_" I tried to calm myself down but only grasped her waist tighter and felt her moan deeply in my mouth. "_Whoops..._ _I hope she's enjoying this as much as I do_."

**Shaundi's POV**

"_Oh my God...Is this really happening? And there was no one to interrupt us? . Or maybe it's just my imagination? Arrrgh... Shut up and enjoy this, you idiot! Of course, it's real._" I began arguing with my brains. „_Oooh... I could stay like this forever, he's such a good kisser... Hold on... Is that...? Is that his TONGUE?! Oh, sweet Jesus..." _ I opened my mouth and let him to play with mine own. Our tongues fought for dominance .

So we kissed or shoud I say _made out _for about 5 minutes or more and then we broke because of the lack of the air. I opened my eyes and saw his face. He was grinning like a fool. I couldn't help but smile back. He leant forward and kissed my cheek gently. Then he got lower and started to kiss my jaw and neck.

"I love you..." he said while kissing. "I won't let anyone to hurt you or take you away from me. _Never_."

"I love you too... You were always there for me just like guardian angel, sweetie..." I said softly.

He nuzzled his cheek against mine and we stayed like that for a while. He still had his arms around my waist.

"You know... this is _crazy_... Just like you said..." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Instead of learning how to drive motorbike we ended..." I said and let him to finish.

"...kissing on motorbike" he ended my thought just as I wanted. "It wasn't that bad, right?" he asked.

"It wasn't..._I really enjoyed this_..." I said as I turned around.

"No interruptions..." he said.

"No interruptions-" and as soon as I finished he...

...captured my lips again...

I responded to it and got lost in this kiss.

Soon we broke.

"Do this one more time and I swear I will-" I tried to warn him but I was cut by him again.

He kissed me one more time.

And after this one he spoke.

"Hey, you said you like it... I was so attracted by your lips...so I couldn't help but to quiet you, love." he said with smug on his face.

Before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me deeply again with _still_ _growing passion._

"Oh, you will get for this one when we'll come back..." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"You want to continue _this_ in hotel...?" he asked with laughter.

"Well, what do you think..._Boss..._?" I asked with a _sexy smirk_ on my face.

He didn't say anything but turned on Kenshin's engine.

_This is his answer._

I shifted my left leg to another side of the motorbike, so I was sitting against him with my profile. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We shared a quick peck and went on the way back to the _party_...

* * *

**...and I _think_ next chapter will be rated with _M_ for real...if you know what I mean... ;)**


	19. Night Of Love

We returned back to the garage inside the hotel. I turned the engine off and we both got off of the Kenshin.

The whole hotel was a bit similar to our old penthouse back in Steelport or maybe more, who knows. The elevator from garage led to higher floors of hotel. It had 10 floors in total. The three highest of them belonged to us. I didn't know much about others' rooms...

...hell, I even didn't know how does my living place look like...no kidding...I haven't seen my place since we got here..._giving our current situation it was about time to find out...if you know what I mean..._

...but I knew that my and Shaundi's apartaments were in the highest floor. Others were below us.

_The party was held in the seventh floor, so we had to skip this one necessarily. _

I'm sure there will be plenty of time to explore the remaining floors.

_...and now let's get back to the action..._

Together we leaped into the elavator. And as soon as Shaundi wanted to push the right button to our floor I grabbed her arm, twisted her around and attacked her mouth with my own. She yellped in surprise but soon responded to it and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms reached for her waist and I pulled her closer to my body as much as possible while she ran her hands through my hair. After intense make out I broke away and began to kiss her neck not far from earlobe. Shaundi closed her eyes and tilted her head back in pleasure. Then suddenly I reached for her bum and lifted her off of the ground. In response Shaundi wrapped her legs around my waist and tightened her grip around my neck...

_...yeah, like I'm gonna to drop her right here right now...not a fuckin' chance..._

One of my arms was around her waist, the other under her bum holding tightly.

I moved to the wall of the elevator and pinned her against it. She gasped. I had the whole control of her body right now.

By doing that, I accidentally pressed a few buttons of the elevator and it began to lift us up to _unknown_ _floor_.

"You...you...don't wanna to grab...grab...something from...the...the bar...?" Shaundi asked through moans.

"No..." I said as I assaulted her neck with sloppy kisses. "I already have...what I _want_..."

"Which is...? she lowered her face as I raised my own. Our eyes locked.

"_You_..." I said. My voice as well as my eyes full of _hunger_. _Longing hunger for her_. "_I want you..._"

With that I kissed her. She groaned as my tongue licked her lips for entrance. She opened her mouth, let me in and our tongues played with one another with joy. In the heat of passion I pinched her butt and she broke away looking at me with annoyance.

"I...thought we...we were...through...this?" she asked while breathing hardly.

"Can you blame...a man...of being...playful...?"

"I hate you..." she said with a smirk.

My only response was to pinch her again and before she could utter any sound of reaction I crashed my lips to hers. I pressed her harder against the wall and she moaned as she felt the slowly raising _bulge_ in my crotch. Her hands scratched my neck making me groan. Slowly I felt her hands tugging my shirt as she wanted to get the rid of it. I obeyed and lowered her on the ground. We broke the kiss, she reached for the hem of my shirt and I just raised my arms, eyes still locked. Finally she took off my shirt and threw it away. As soon as she did it I lifted her off the ground again and we were just trying to catch our breaths. Her hands ran over my strong and well defined shoulders and arms. Her fingers traced over my tattoo on the right arm. _Protector_.

"I think..._this one_...now really has...a meaning..."

"Yeah...You're right..._It really has_..." I said as I followed her fingers and then my sight returned to her face.

This time Shaundi was first to respond and quickly placed her lips over mine. I responded just as eager as she. We both got lost into the kiss and somehow I felt that the elevator began to stop. We heard _loud music and people shouting _outside the doors. I slowly broke away from her and just looked with the concerned look. Shaundi looked at me with widening eyes and some kind of _fear_. I turned around to see the buttons, Shaundi followed my sight and my eyes widened.

_Out of all buttons the elevator had the only one which was shining was number seven...seventh floor...the party...FUCK ME!_

And before we had a chance to do any other move the elevator doors opened with a short bell. The party was still on and we heard shouts with..._wolf whistles..._

"_Woooo!"_

"_Yeah! Show her who's the Boss!"_

Those and similar shouts followed us...

My and Shaundi's eyes met with amusement and somehow she managed (still being lifted off the ground) to _press_ the right button with her feet. _She also showed middle finger to the crowd_. Doors closed immediatelly and it hid us from others amusing sights. The elevator began to raise again.

"Well...that was _interesting_..." I said as I turned to face her. Her face was annoyed, lips were squeezed according to her current mood.

"If you had let me to _press _the right button,...we wouldn't have to face this..._that...shit there..."_

"You sure you pressed the right one this time?"

"Take a look..." she said and I did.

This time shining button was _ten_.

She reached for my cheek to turn my face back to her.

"Now... _where were we_...?" she gently stroked my cheek while looking at me with a soft look. Then she raised her another hand and placed it on another cheek. We both leaned in and kissed passionately. Including tongue fight.

Finally, the elevator opened and we both left it. I carried her in my grip still kissing her hard.

"Which...room...?" she asked through the kisses.

"Mine...maybe...?" I responded and carried her towards my _lair_. Without any thought I kicked the doors with strong kick. The view inside was a pretty awesome. Spacious living room with all comfortable furniture and broad TV. Windows were large with (I guess) a beautiful view towards the beach (including large balcony outside), however right now you couldn't see a goddamn thing through because of the dark night outside, just the moon with the stars and some traffic lights in the distance.

"Wait..."Shaundi moaned and we broke.

"What...?"

"I need...I need...to check something from my room...It won't take long..."

"Are you serious? Right now...?" I asked and let her out of my grip.

"Yes..." she kissed me and quickly ran out.

I stood here in surprise. _Women._

I went towards the kitchen and poured some water to the glass. Kitchen was designed perfectly. Spacious indeed just like living room. I placed the empty glass on the cupbroad and walked to the _bedroom_. Inside there was large bed with black and soft sheets and pillows. I lowered the brightness of the room and now the light was dark orange color. It was the same dark view through the large windows. Only the moon shone some light inside.

"_Where's she? What's taking her so long?_"

I went to the bathroom and moisten my head with cold water to cool off. Then I returned back to the living room.

_And then I decided to bring her back. _

I left my room and went straight to Shaundi's. I reached for the knob and opened it with force without knocking. I saw Shaundi looking for something inside her bags but she jolted and turned around as I opened doors with loud bang. I stood there on doorstep with _crazy animal look_ and _deep breathing_. Shaundi looked at me a bit scared from my sudden appearance. I could see her trembling a bit. She then crossed her arms and tried to stand up.

"I...I was...just-" however she wasn't able to finish as I moved forward and grabbed her middle. Then I lifted her over my shoulder and began to carry her outside and straight to my room.

"Wai..?!What-?! _ASSHOLE_!"

_I chuckled at her reaction. Well, it reminded me our fall from Loren's plane few, maybe more then few, years ago... And how I dropped her..._

Shaundi shrieked and tried to resist my grip but I only held her tighter. She began to punch my back and in respond I pinched her butt once again. She yellped, hit my back harder _and_ I pinched her harder. We played like that all the way and soon she began to scratch my naked back with her fingernails so I just tickled her firmly. She squirmed with shriek.

"Calm down now, _kitty_..."

"I'm not a kit-"

I squeezed her butt cheek with my palm and she just hit my head playfully. I groaned and kicked doors to my room again and moved directly to my bedroom. I didn't hesitate to threw her on my bed. I stood here before her.

"Yes...you are _my kitty_..." I said with a husky voice.

She laid there on bed with wide eyes looking at me. She was breathing heavy with her chest raising up and down quickly, but soon realized her defeat.

"Then...come over here..._lion_..." she winked at me.

I wasted no time and jumped on her like a _hungry predator_ on his _prey_. We locked our lips together again in a kiss that meant to be _passionate as hell_. I settled between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands were on my shoulders slowly squeezing them. Soon they went around my neck. I pressed the whole weight of my body and she moaned in my mouth with pleasure. I began to fondle the sides of her waist and soon began to reach the sides of her breasts. She responded by pulling me closer to her. My hands searched for the buttons of her purple checkered shirt. As soon as I ripped them open, Shaundi from somewhere found a force to flip us over. Now I was laying on my back and she straddled my middle. We looked at each other while breathing hard. Shaundi looked down at her chest and then back to me with a smirk. She began to take off it revealing her black tank top.

"If you...wanted...to...take it...off..." she began and raised her arms up to pull it easier. "...you could...ask-"

I lifted myself and cut her off by smashing my lips to hers. And we were in the same _passionate position again_.

My hands roamed all over her body. She squirmed with moans and soon began to _purr_ very slightly near my ear.

"You see...? This is the reason why I call you a _kitty_..." I whispered into her ear.

"Call me kitty again and I-... Oh, God, yes..." she gasped as I kneaded her intensively but in response she grinded her ass over my crotch making me groan. _My friend was now really ready for the action_. I broke the kiss and reached for her neck. I nibbled her skin there and she just clawed my back with her nails as a _wild cat_. Soon my hands reached for her tank to pull it off and she quickly raised her hands to _help me_. Now she was with her dark brown bra. I quickly buried my face towards her cleavage and began kissing the skin of her breasts I found there. _I really wanted to get rid of that annoying fabric_. And then I flipped us over. Shaundi giggled as I did that. Quickly I returned to her lips and kissed her deeply but soon I broke and lowered my face to her kiss her chest and then bare stomach. She groaned because of breaking the kiss and lowered her sight to follow me.

"What...the...?"

"Shhh..." I said and reached for the belt of her dark jeans. Quickly I found the zipper and began to pull it off of her delicate legs before taking her shoes off. Technically, I ripped all her clothes and threw it towards the furthest corner of the room. Now (_much to my annoyance_) she was only in her underwear laying on the bed comfortably and looking at me affectionately . Before I had a chance to take my clothes off, join her and do the same with her underwear I heard loud hubbub outside _our snug nest_.

"I'll be right back..."

"Don't make me to _bring you back_..." she said and I smiled as I went to secure the entrance of my apartaments. Well, obviously, I didn't want to be disturbed in this _thing_ right now. But when I came back to the bedroom, I stopped dead by the view I saw.

_Shaundi was laying there completely naked IN FRONT of me. _

My eyes roved all over her divine body _hungrily_. I always thought on how good she was looking with clothes and sometimes I couldn't help but to eye her. You know, they highlighted lines of her body and everything, but _now_..._now I was practically speechless..._ She was supporting herself on her elbows.

"You know...I'm getting really _cold _here without you...And if you won't come right now-"

_And then I felt the beast inside me._

She stopped as she saw me stripping the last of my clothes off and climbing on the bed, but..._getting under the covers from the end of the bed_. Shaundi got the idea and hid her body behind them too. As soon as I was under the covers, I began to crawl and kiss her entire body up from her smooth legs to her face. She slightly jolted and waited for me to show up. I reached for her stomach and pushed my hips towards hers. She moaned at the contact with my _now standing_ cock. Slowly I moved towards her giant breasts and finally our faces met as I reached the end of cover. My head was still hiding under it.

"Hi..." I said with a grin.

"Hi to you..." she replied smiling and tilted her head to kiss my forehead.

In return I gave her a soft peck and lowered my head. I dissapeared from her sight behind the covers but soon she moaned deeply as my hands played with her enormous breasts. Soon one of my hands was replaced as I reached for her already hard nipple with my greedy mouth and sucked it hard. Another hand was _still having fun_ with other breast. Through the covers I could hear her deep moans. Here, under the sheets her body jolted with each second because of the waves of the pleasure I was giving to her. Right now I knew and sensed that she was aroused indeed and ready for me, but I wanted to play with her a bit longer. So I placed my mouth over her other nipple and she whimpered even louder. I was giving all the attention to other breast with my free hand. Very slowly I made my way up to her neck and face. That made me to show my face out of the covers. I saw her flushed face looking at me with content look. I raised my face above hers and kissed her again pressing the whole weight of my body and by that I pushed her to the mattress of bed. Well, obviously, her body was petite compared to my massive and broad one. She quickly responded to it, closed her eyes and as she wanted to grip my neck, my arms quickly grabbed hers and I pinned them above her head with a firm grip on the wrists. She didn't resist me and released her fingers from fists. She whimpered into my mouth as I rubbed my cock at her entrance. She was dripping wet. I was able to go inside her by any minute, so I broke the kiss and looked her at the eyes. She opened her own and turned to the both sides to see her tiny arms pinned with my large and strong ones. My toned chest squeezed her breasts like plump pancakes. Although the grip was firm, I was gentle with her, so she didn't feel any discomfort. Our eyes met again. Our lips were almost touching. I moved my hips closer to hers and she shuddered with moan.

"Oh...uh...let me...oh...guess..." she spoke with short moans. "You...pinned _your kitty_ just because...of her...claws...right...?"

"Yeah..." I said and move to her ear to whisper. "... and more of that, I don't wanna to let my _prey _to _escape_... You wanna know, why...?" I asked as I lifted my face back to hers.

"Why...?" she asked with fake sarcasm and a smug look on her face. She took a deep breath. Her breasts slightly raised towards my chest. I quietly groaned at the closer contact. Her nipples were still hard just as my _mate_ between her legs, _dying to began the pleasant feast._

"Because... _I wanna make love to her_..." I paused a bit. Her mouth agaped a bit and eyes began to widen as I finished. "... _make love to you..._" I said, captured her lips and in the same time I _pushed into her vigorously_. She yellped into my mouth and began to slightly squirm under my weight, however her movement was very constrained. I began to thrust in and out of her at first in slow pace then slowly quickening the rhythm feeling her tightness inside. Shaundi responded at it. She moaned even louder with each faster thrust. Some of my thrusts were hard and powerful. That drove her completely wild in ecstasy. Soon I felt her breaking the kiss. I obeyed and she streched her head back with closed eyes, still moaning and breathing heavily with each thrust.

"Oh...my...fuck...ing...God...harder..." somehow she was able to babble. "...just...don't...fucking...stop..." she moaned and arched her back just as much as my weight let.

"Don't...see...a...fuckin'...reason...to...do...it..." I grunted through clenched teeth and raised myself a bit to see her in all her _naked glory_. My eyes overlooked her with devilish smile from where our bodies were _connected_ to her chest. Her breasts bounced up and down with each push. I enjoyed the view with _pure_ delight. I lowered my face and captured one of her nipples. She moaned, almost yelled with pleasure. I sucked it hard grazing my teeth on it.

_All her moans and screams were music to my ears._

"Oh...oh...my...FUCK!" she screamed the last word as I pushed harder into her. Very quickly our bodies became sweaty with exhaustion but for me it was _vice versa_. I only pounded into her furiously with renewed _hunger _while feeling the approach of _release_.I could feel that Shaundi was in the same position. She managed to tilt her head up weakly. I saw the drops of sweat on her forehead. The look on her eyes said _hey, I'm still here, you didn't miss me...?_ I left her chest, tilted my head to hers and kissed her while smiling.

"You look...really..._beautiful_...tonight..." I growled softly as I moved away from her lips and burried my face to kiss her neck.

"Oh...Jeff..." she gasped. I released her hands but she left them to lay limp above her head. She was completely exausted. It looked like she was saying _do whatever you want with me...And, oh, yeah, I did...with pleasure_.

_We kept our motion and it didn't take long to reach the release._

Shaundi's hips as well as the rest of her body jerked uncontrollably. She let out the _final scream_ to my ear and it was enough to _finish _me. I roared deeply _like a lion_ as I emptied within her and collapsed on her trembling body. For a minute we just laid still in silence with _total bliss_ trying to catch our breaths. Our bodies were covered in sweat. I rested my head on her ample breasts contentedly and soon felt Shaundi's hands on my back. Her fingers slightly rubbed my skin, but as I wanted to roll off of her, her grip tightened around my neck. I stayed there and raised my face to see her.

_Her face had a soft look full of pure pleasure and content._ _Soon I heard her purr like a satisfied kitty._

I moved my face closer while grinning at her. She smirked at me and cupped my face with her soft hands. There was no need of the words. Actions spoke for themselves. We both leaned in and kissed each other again with _hunger_. After minute or two of _renewed make out_ we broke and locked our eyes. Her hands reached for my hair and slowly ran through it.

"Stay...here...and..._fuck me_..." she breathed out and kissed my forehead. Two last words didn't sound like an order right now...

"I think...it's enough for...tonight..." I began. "..._let's keep it for later_..." I winked at her. She smirked at me, closed her eyes and let her head to fall on the pillows. I moved my head back to rest on her breasts and began to nuzzle them with my nose. My arms wrapped around her middle and I pulled myself closer to her.

"Jeff..." I heard her whisper.

"Mhm...?" I responded.

"I love you...you _big_ and _bad lion_..."

"...and I love you too..._kitty_..." I replied without the second thought.

We both laughed and in no time I heard her slow breath and realized that she fell asleep. I smiled.

_Finally. We made it... And without any interuptions, I might add. _

_The party was far from here and I really didn't care what was going on there. _

_Tonight, it's only about us two. Nothing else mattered. _

_Oh, I can't wait for the morning..._

Soon I joined Shaundi and drifted off to dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Soooo...That was the first time for me to write a love scene...I hope I did it well... Don't judge me so bad and...review what you think... ;)**


	20. Two Mornings

Tomorrow morning dawned with warm sunlight. Through the open window you could hear and early rush sounds of the city.

I was wrong. If I said that there was the only one building of hotel, I lied. Hotel was much more bigger than I thought it would be. Well, as I said, it will be plenty of time to explore everything.

I lazy blinked my eyes and overlooked the whole room. Our clothes were scattered on the all corners. Shaundi's bra was hanging on the knob of the doors. My boxers somehow appeared on the corner of TV. I was kinda surprised because I didn't notice it last night. _Last night_... Big grin crossed my face as the memory of _it_ flashed through my head.

_That amazing night..._

I was laying on my back with Shaundi on top of me quietly sleeping on my body like a large pillow. To say the truth, I really _enjoyed_ the feeling of her breasts pressed tightly against my chest. My left hand gently stroked her back while the other was dropped over her waist. She snuggled closer because of the warmth. Her head was almost in the crook of my neck. I reached to kiss her forehead and pulled her closer in my embrace. Covers were pulled just a bit higher then our waists. I streched my legs a bit and closed my eyes to relax for a while enjoying the calmness of the morning. I stayed like that for a few minutes when I felt finger gently rubbing my nose. I opened my eyes and saw Shaundi looking at me and smiling.

"Morning..." she whispered and moved closer to give me a soft peck on the lips.

I just gripped her waist tightly and flipped us over. Shaundi squealed at my actions. She rested her arms on my shoulders as I leaned in and kissed her furiously. She moaned and snaked her arms around my neck. After _morning make out_ we broke.

"Morning to you too..." I said with a grin. She smirked.

"So, this is...your way...to say _it..._" she said with a smile. "...last night was like _heaven_..." she whispered.

"Last night was _fun_..." I said and wiggled my eyebrows to her. She giggled and smacked my arm playfully. And in that moment my stomach growl. Shaundi raised her eyebrow at me as she heard it.

"Looks like someone is hungry again..." she traced finger on my chest down.

"Maybe last night _wasn't enough_ for me..." I said as I overlooked her body with _hungry look_.

"Nice try..." she winked at me. "I'm gonna make breakfast for us, how about that..._ my hungry lion_?"

In response I kissed her deeply and then climbed out of the bed completely naked. Shaundi stayed in the bed while holding covers to her chest. As I went to the bathroom and almost closed the doors, Shaundi asked me with kinda odd voice that scared me a bit.

"Jeff...?" I could feel the anxiety in her voice.

"Hm...?" I responded as I poked my head out to see her.

"Did we...you know...use the _protection last night_...?"

I stared at her for a while thinking how to answer.

_Of course, we didn't_.

_I mean, fuck condoms. It's just like licking the glass of jar which is full of honey. You can't taste it and that sucks. It's the same with lovemaking. Sex is much more better without them...But what if last night changed everything for real? No, it's impossible... Or...?_

Shaundi was looking at me waiting for my response. I rolled my eyes on the ground pretending that I'm trying to remember. Then I lifted my sight to her. _Damn, she really looked sexy in my bed with her hair all tangled_. I tried to test her _sense of humor_.

"Yeah..._I locked the door_..." I said calmly as I knew that protection for me meant another thing.

Shaundi's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. Before I was able to close the doors I saw a pillow coming towards my head. I quickly hid myself behind the doors and when I poked my head I saw Shaundi climbing out of the bed too and coming towards me with frowned/angry look.

_Fuck me, her body was completely perfect from all sides and soon I felt my buddy standing up again just from the look of her_.

Shaundi pushed me into the bathroom and grabbed my neck as she was about to choke me. We stood there frozen looking at each others eyes. I feared the worst but quickly her features on the face melted and she pulled me closer to herself. I responded by wrapping her in my arms. What she said next was completely unexpected for me.

"_You and me. In the shower. Now_." she ordered and I obeyed and lifted her off the ground. My hands went under her ass gripping it tightly. Her legs around my waist.

"What about breakfast?" I asked her.

"It'll wait."

"But-..."

Shaundi placed her lips over mine to silence me.

"Just shut up-" she said as she moved away but was quickly cut off as I crashed my lips on her own. She groaned as I did so and carried her towards the shower without breaking the kiss. I carried her inside the shower and somehow managed to close the doors with one of my hands. I reached for the shower and turned the cold water. Shaundi yellped as water ran down her body. She shivered in my grip.

"It's cold...!" she said annoyed.

"Then let's warm up _things_ together..." I said and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her hands gripped my neck and pulled me closer. Her breasts pressed tightly against my chest. Soon water had no effect on us, for me it was kinda warm, however Shaundi was still trembling. As my buddy was ready for _playing_ I pressed Shaundi against the wall of the shower. She moaned and moaned even deeper as I entered her slowly. I began to thrust into her with slow motion, then faster and faster. I broke the kiss for some air and attacked her neck as she tilted her head up in pleasure. I thrusted madly as I felt my release and soon Shaundi screamed as her body trembled like electricity ran down her. She clutched tightly on my shoulders and breathed deeply. I held her close and tried to retrieve breath for myself. She slowly raised her head and looked at me.

"Now...just don't...tell me...that...you are...still..._hungry_..." she said with moans.

"You...call...that...breakfast...?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." she said with irony in her voice.

"I still...need...something to fill..._the beast_..."

"You gotta...be...kidding...me..."

I shook my head.

"Fine...but you'll have to...wait..."

"Deal..." I simply said and carried her back to bedroom. But it wasn't enough for me.

_I wanted more._

We both got in bed together behind the covers and as I climbed on top of her and leaned in to kiss she placed her hand on my chest above my heart to stop me.

"Jeff...what about _pro _-"

"Doors _are still locked_." I said firmly but with a devil grin as I slowly and gently grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. She was so beautiful with her _wet _hair.

"But-" I cut her off with deep kiss and we...we _made love _once again.

_**Meanwhile in 7th floor...**_

7th floor was completely _devastated._ Few windows were broken, but thank God, no one fell out of them. Pieces of bottle glass were shattered almost everywhere, some stripper poles were broken.

_It looked like tornado, tsunami, hurricane and storm went all together over this place_...

Today there were less people than last night because some of them managed to leave the party before the dawn, but still those who stayed now had heavy _hangover_. Like glass, meat of humans was shattered too in every corner.

"Ohhh...my head..." Pierce groaned as he blinked his eyes from sleep. He was laying on the couch on his stomach.

"What happened...?" Johnny added too. He was sitting with his back against the bar on the ground. He reached for his head to hold it from dizziness.

"We partied...hard..." Matt responded to Johnny's question. He was crawling on his hands and knees towards another couch which was on the opposite side to the one where Pierce was laying. He managed to climb and laid there too. Pierce followed his movements and just laughed.

"Miller, nice hangover, isn't it...?" he asked.

"You could tell..." Matt answered but soon his eyes widened and he looked with the horror towards Pierce and couch.

"Matt, mate, are you okay...?" Pierce asked him with kinda fear. He didn't move any part of his body so far.

"Pierce...just don't freak out, okay...? There's someone under y-"

"What..?" Pierce asked with raised eyebrow.

"Don't. Look. Down. Stay. Calm." Matt calmly whispered every word with short pause.

_But it was too late_.

Pierce raised his head and then..._his face turned with horror._

"Could _you_ get off of me...?" asked an annoyed female _with closed eyes_.

_It was Asha_.

Pierce began to scream and it made Asha to open her eyes quickly. She saw Pierce on top of her and joined him in the _screaming_. She tried to push him away from herself but there was no need. Pierce quickly climbed back and fell off the couch still with shock in his face.

Asha overlooked herself and quickly from somewhere found a blanket and covered herself. Pierce saw that the only clothing he had was his grey boxers and Asha was in her underwear again. She looked angry with furious blush and Pierce couldn't help but grin at her.

"Morning..." he greeted her and her only answer was a pillow going directly to his head. "Okey, I get it..." Pierce said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Told ya..." Matt said. Both Pierce and Asha turned to see him. Then they shared I quick glance together and then both began to giggle quietly while their sights returned to Matt.

"Miller...is this your new _outfit _for an MI6 agent...?" Pierce said as he covered his mouth from raising laugh.

"What are you talking about...?" Matt asked confused still a bit drunk.

_Actually, almost all of them were in that state...More or less..._

"He's about...your clothes, Matt..." Asha explained him Pierce's question.

As he lowered his sight, he figured out what was wrong with him.

"Fuck ME!" Matt screamed and ran out of the room to hide from everyone.

_He was naked_. _Naked completely._

Pierce laughed and Asha placed palm over her face. _Facepalm_.

Johnny somehow managed to come to them and sat next to Asha. He was carrying three full cans of beer.

"True that..." Johnny handed one can to Pierce.

"You wanna...?" he asked Asha as he showed her the can. She just raised her palm.

"Thank you, Johnny, but...maybe next..." she yawned. "...time..." she said as she looked over Pierce who was about to open his own. Spume just bursted out as soon as can was opened.

"Damn..." Pierce cursed quietly. "...Johnny, next time...bring me a _normal_ can, okay...?"

"Stop bitchin' around, Pierce..." Johnny said as he opened his own can and relaxed on the couch. "...and stop whining, you got the beer, what else do you want...? Morning lapdance...?"

"Yeah...that would be nice..."

"No, seriously, Pierce... Fuck. You."

"The same goes to you..." Pierce responded and raised his can. "Uhm...Johnny...?" Pierce asked worried.

"What now...?"

"Where...did you get all those dark bruises...and everything...?"

"You think...I know...? I don't..." but when Johnny reached to rub his neck, he slighlty groaned in pain. "...damn... that hurts..." he cursed and looked over the broken window with _drunk fear_. "...did...I fight...last night...with someone...?" he asked Pierce as he would know the answer.

"I dunno...why are you askin' me...? I can't remember...any of that _last night_ shit..." he said as his and Asha's eyes met with embarrasment.

Asha quickly turned her eyes, tired and annoyed a bit of their _chat_, _especially of Pierce_, got off the couch with the blanket around her body.

"I'm going back to my room...for some sleep..." she said and turned to walk.

"Good night, then..." Pierce replied to her. Asha turned to them and her answer was _middle finger_.

Pierce just waved her while looking dreamly at her.

"She likes you..." Johnny said as he followed Asha's actions.

"Maybe...not...?" Pierce asked and Johnny turned to him.

"Wha...?"

"She didn't show for me to _come with her_...you know, that moving finger movement...arghhh...whatever..." Pierce ended and let his head hit the ground. He closed his eyes.

After silence Johnny made a _conclusion_.

"Oh, man, you are really fucked up..._with women_..."

Pierce took a quick breath.

"Shut up, Johnny..."

Then another silence in the room when...

"Where the _hell_ am _I_...?" Josh said to the air while slowly limping past the couch. He was wearing tight leather suit with straps and it looked like he didn't give any attention towards it. His hips from the backside and his butt had nail scrathes. _Animal scratches. _There was even a bite. _Animal bite_. But Birk didn't pay any attention to it too. And then he just collapsed next to Johnny...

"Looks like someone partied really hard, right Birk...?" Johnny asked him as he scooted a bit away from Josh to give him some space.

"Who the _hell_ are _you_...?" he asked with a squinted look as he watched Gat carefully with interest. His head was moving unsteady like the whole body.

"Looks like someone's still in the hangover state..._hard hangover_..." Pierce responded with raised head just to take a sip from his beer can.

"You...think so...?" a female voice joined their chat.

Kinzie moved towards the opposite couch with heavy walking and just fell on it without any word. She was with stripper pole dancer outfit and as well as Birk didn't make any whines about it.

"I can't remember anything...and my head..." she gripped her head with her palms lightly and closed her eyes.

"Kinzie...you wanna beer...?" Johnny asked out of sudden.

"If you think..." she raised her finger and looked directly to Johnny's eyes as she wanted to prove her truth with those words. "...that it will...take...my ache...away...then..." she paused and took a deep breath. "...then...you're fuckin'...wrong..." she ended and out of nowhere she began to hiccup.

"C'mon, just one for me and for that black ass over there..." he showed his hand towards Pierce. His head was on the ground but in response he raised his can showing that he's still _online_.

Kinzie was looking at him with disgruntled face but soon gave up.

"Ugh...fine...I need to get this-" she hiccuped again. "...shit from my throat-" she said and Johnny rolled the can on the ground towards her. "...but you own me pills from headache..." she said as she caught the can, opened it, but the spume didn't make any trouble to her. She took a large sip from it and relaxed on the couch still looking directly to Johnny, waiting for his response.

"Okay, you got it..." he took a sip from his own. "I'll suply you just as much as you want..."

Kinzie smiled happily at him.

"What happened to...your clothes, Kinz...?" Pierce asked as he rolled on his side. He held his head in hand supported by elbow.

"You think...I know...?" Kinzie said annoyed with her _specific_ voice. "...in fact, I don't give a _fuck_ about what happened to them...at least, thank God, I'm not naked...like that _punk_...I saw him screaming like a girl and running towards the elevator...no offence, but he deserves..." Kinzie said with _victorious_ voice and took a large sip of beer.

Her last words were followed by laughter.

"Hmm..." Johnny mumbled as he overlooked everybody. "What we have _missing_...?" he asked. He searched for Angel and Viola but there was no sight of them being here in this room.

"CID, Ben...?" Kinzie added simply.

"Where's Tazo...?" Pierce added too. And that made Birk to quickly left his seat.

"Where are you going, Birk...?" Johnny asked him as he began to move _unsteady_ towards the elevator.

"I remembered...some...think..." he continued to walk with his head turned to them and didn't see the column in his way. So he just crashed there and fell on the ground like a drunkard for real.

Another laughter from the group.

"Oh...shit...very...funny...guys..." he cursed as he gripped his forehead and just laid there on the ground without moving. "I think...I will...stay...here..." Somehow he lifted his head up and saw something...

"Guys...?" he spoke to them to get their attention.

"Birk...we already heard it...just shut up..."

Birk ignored it and finally showed them the real thing.

"Look up...the ceiling..."

They did as he said. Everyone had wide eyes and agaped mouths.

CID was there suspened on the ceiling like _a disco ball_. And he wasn't alone. Tazo was right there holding on him with his claws. Although the height wasn't that long, Tazo was kinda scared to let go of his grip.

_The whole scene looked like from Miley Cirus song "Wrecking Ball"._

"Well...that was..._interesting_..." Johnny said. "There's no fuckin' chance we'll get Tazo down..."

"That's true..." CID responded and all of them turned to see him. "Somebody hanged me there while I was _high_..."

"High from what...?"

"I do not remember..." CID sighed. Tazo just growled sadly.

"Well...at least someone has to take you back on the ground..." Kinzie said as she sat normally on the couch to see them better. Josh somehow managed to stand up and came back to the back on the couch with his hands supporting him _weakly_.

"I can help..." low voice joined them. Oleg was walking towards them with the same _unsteady _steps. He reached for Tazo and softly lifted him from CID to the ground. As soon as tiger was on the ground he jumped on the couch and on the Birk with a roar. Birk quickly stepped and began to run knowing that his _hunt_ came back.

"FUCK!" he ran to the elevator, entered it, but Tazo managed to enter too. Screams filled the whole line of elevator corridor.

"They missed each other...I'm sure..." Johnny said. Oleg took off CID from his _lock _and as CID tried to fly he just landed on the ground.

"Fuck...me..." he buzzed sadly, but was able to lift himself on the couch near Johnny. "Thank you..." he said to Oleg and blinked his eye to him.

Oleg just nodded. From the whole group it looked like he was _in the most normal state_. But still, not in perfect condition.

They sat there in silence for a while when elevator opened again with a bell. Matt came out of it and slowly walked to the group. He sat on the ground near those couches.

"What...?" he asked the group as all of them watched him with grins, but_ Kinzie_ had a look of _pure serial killer_. "Guys...what's goin' on...?"

"I'll tell...you what's...goin' on...MILLER! WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU WEARIN'?!"

Matt quickly stood up. From somewhere he found _Kinzie's black panties an put them on_.

C'mon, it's the only thing I...was...able...to find...in that mess...up..."

"You're _DEAD_!" Kinzie screamed and chased him down despite the fact they were both _drunk_. A bit. They had some difficulties with running. She chased him around the room. Johnny, Pierce, Oleg and CID just laughed until another bell rang from the elevator. Ben King stepped out like a _normal_ _sane_ _person_ and walked up to the bar to make some tea. He had book in his armpit.

"Morning..." he greeted them calmly.

Kinzie and Matt stopped and everyone looked at him as he walked up to them with the cup of tea in his hand. Johnny made some space and Ben sat between him and CID.

Kinzie forgot about all the chasing and with Matt they came back to the group.

"Ben..." Pierce began. "...what _happened to us...?_" they all asked him in unison. Ben just chuckled and took a sip of his tea. Another bell rang and soon they were joined by _dressed _Asha. Pierce looked at her and she just turned her sight away from him.

"I _know what_ happened to _you..._maybe you wanna _know _too_..._?" he grinned at their _nodding_ faces. "_So...last night..._"

_**Back in the 10th floor...**_

I woke up after another hour of sleep with _pure bliss_. _Well, we did that for the third time_. And it was _awesome. _I blinked my eyes and realized that Shaundi was already gone and left me in bed alone. I streched my limbs and laid there for a minute or two thinking where Shaundi might be. Finally, I got up, put on another pair of fresh boxers and moved towards the balcony. I lighted a cigarette and just supported myself with elbows on the railing while looking around the city. Streets, buildings, cars and bikes, people... and _the _beach. How badly I wanted to get there and spend the _whole time_, but just in the same time another thoughts filled my head.

_Killbane is somewhere and we must find him. We must end him. We must kill him. There's a lot of work to do._

I finished with the smoke and without any thought threw it out. As I was about to turn away I heard a familiar agent shout.

"FUCK! I thought I ran away from that _curse_! When I get him..." he angirly snarled.

I smiled and let out the last smoke out of my nose before entering the bedroom. Then I went out and just as soon as I left it, _familiar smell_ hit my nose. I stopped and just stood there to get used to it.

_It was the smell of food. Actually, it smelled kinda tasty and sweet. I was just hypnotized by that smell. _And it slowly brought me to the kitchen. While walking towards the room I began to think from where I know _it_.

_Back at the past...begining of my nightmare...50's...vintage clothes...morning...dear...?..._

As I stood at the entrance, crossed my arms and leaned to the side frame, _only one_ word crossed my mind as well as my nose. Big grin filled my face.

_...pancakes_...

Shaundi was there standing near the oven with pan in her one hand and a wooden spatula in another. There was a huge pile of well-looking pancakes on the broad plate. She was with purple bathrobe. Her back was turned to me and, thank God, she didn't turned around to my side. Probably she didn't hear me...Good...

I had all the time to admire her body from the back, although the bathrobe made me annoyed, I began to wonder whether she had something under it or not.

_For me, it would be better with the second one_...

While watching her movements I realized that she was making the last of them, so I slowly left my _watching post_ and quietly moved towards her. Still she didn't turned around. I sneaked behind her as my arms wrapped around her middle and my chin was placed on her shoulder. Shaundi yellped from surprise but soon relaxed and continued baking. She turned her face to me.

"Morning...again..." she whispered with a smile.

"Again..." I repeated quietly and chuckled.

I leaned in and we both shared a deep kiss. It lasted for a while and we broke as my lips moved down to her neck.

"I bet you're _hungry...again..._" Shaundi said softly as I lavished her neck with kisses and began to reach for her shoulder. I saw her removing the last pancakes and turning off the oven.

"Your bet is right..." I said and pulled her bathrobe just to reveal her shoulder, but by doing that I was also able to see the top of her chest, so my attack would continue.

_And I was right...Bathrobe was the only cover she had right now on her gorgeous body...Fuck. Yes. The fourth feast in bed is guaranteed._

"Here..." she said and raised one rolled pancake to my mouth. I gladly took it despite the fact that it was still hot but still it was fine to eat it all.

"Well...what do you think...?" she asked as she let me to lick her fingers. My grip tightened around her.

"I think...it's _delicious_..._just like you..._" I said and one of my hands reached for her legs to lift her up in a bridal style.

"Whoa...!" Shaundi squeaked and reached for my neck to hold. As I was about to turn around she stopped me.

"Wait..." she said and with one hand grabbed the plate full of gold-color fresh pancakes. "...there...now we can go where you _want..." _she said with a _wink_.

I smirked at the last word she said and carried her back to my/hers/our bedroom. There I placed her back in the bed and she put the pancakes on the night table. I wasted no time and jumped on her. We kissed again and stripped the remaining clothing we had.

_You know...I could get used to it...Really..._

We kissed deeply and got under the covers.

"Jeff... what about...-" she began to say.

"Pancakes are still good even if they're _cold_..."

_And as I said...we made love for the fourth time..._

* * *

**There... :D review what you think and _let me know_ what do you want to see in next chapter - my further story or Ben's which is about _last night adventures..._ **


	21. 7th Floor's Mysteries

I woke up after another two hours. It was nearly evening although sun was still shining warmly. I reached for my phone to check the time.

_15.36 PM_

I sighed and placed the phone back. All this time Shaundi was here laying on top of me. The same situation like it was in the early morning. She slowly blinked her eyes and raised her head to face me.

"What is it...?" she asked quietly looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Nothin'... just checked the time..." Shaundi slighty nodded and we both leaned in to kiss. My arms went around her waist and I slowly lifted myself up making her straddle my waist and sit on top of my crotch. I pulled her closer to my chest and she just moaned in my mouth. Soon I broke away and reached for her neck.

"What's up with those bags...you...were looking...through...?"

"I...I...just...got...the message from...Laura, but...I didn't have a...chance...to read...it...so..." she replied with heavy breathing.

"...that's why you...left...me...?" I asked and nibbled her skin. She shuddered.

"...well...yeah..."

"...and it was so important...that you...called...me...an..._asshole._..?" I nibbled her skin harder. She squeaked.

"...oh, sorry...about that-"

I cut her off with a kiss and then leaned back a bit.

"Don't...be... I know..."

Shaundi raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"...that I'm...your..._asshole_..." I grinned at her.

"...yeah..." she said calmly. "...that's right..._you are my asshole_..." and with that she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me to bed. She placed her lips over mine and I just pulled her closer to me...

So we spent another two hours kissing, snuggling, sleeping...again kissing and...watching TV...with late dinner...

**7th floor...**

Johnny, Matt and Oleg were sitting on one couch. In front of them Pierce, Kinzie and Asha were sitting on another. Matt finally was wearing his own clothes, however Kinzie still felt some anger on him. She still shot some cold glances at him, Matt tried not to laugh at her. Josh was on the ground resting his back towards the couch. Tazo was resting on Kinize's legs while looking directly to Birk. Josh tried to ignore this and act just like a tough guy. And CID recovered from his sickness. Now he was lightly floating above them.

There was an armchair. Not far from it was a single coffee table.

Ben was sitting there alone drinking his tea slowly sip by sip. He placed the cup back on the table as well as his book. Then he placed his legs on one another and rested his elbows while interlocking his fingers. He chuckled as he overlooked their faces because they were full mix of obscurity and interest. Well, right now everyone's attention was dedicated to King.

Actually, it looked like Ben was a nanny and the rest of the group were little kids waiting for a fairytale before nap.

There was a brief silence. Only the wind blew inside through the broken window and Johnny looked at that side with worry. Then he turned back to Ben.

"Okay, Ben...tell us...what happened...?"

Ben took a deep breath, fixed his glasses and looked at them with serious look.

"...long long time ago..."

"BEN!" the group shouted in despair. Tazo roared in response.

"Okay, okay..." he slightly giggled and then his face turned solid. "...but first I would like to ask you...do you remember anything from last night?...anyone of you...anything...?"

Ben saw them shaking heads as a negative answer.

"I guess...I'll start from the beginning..."

"That would be good..." Johnny said as he rested his arms on the couch. King just smiled at him ironically and cleared his throat to speak clearly.

"So...last night...all of you...went...a bit...out of the line..." Ben began and the group moved a bit closer to him with some kind of a fear in their faces.

Yeah, horror stories around the bonfire in night...Great...

"I bet...you all wondering why some of you woke up not in your clothes, drunk or even naked and with fight bruises..." Ben continued. Johnny chuckled at his last words. Then elevator's bell ringed and they quickly looked to that side fearing the worst, but it was only the group of hotel's cleaners. Probably ordered to clean the mess...

"Anyway..." Ben muttered and they all turned back to him. "...you came to the right place because uncle Ben is here to help you from your sickness...maybe there will be the first volunteer, hmm...?" he asked them as he overlooked them all with small smirk.

Now there was a silence like a deep night in the woods with howls from owls.

"Fine..." Ben rubbed his palms. "...let me begin from the game with cards..."

"Cars?" Josh asked suddenly as he didn't hear it properly.

"Cards, you idiot..." Johnny said annoyed as he turned to see him. "Let me guess, Ben..." he continued as he turned back to King. "...for stripping, right...?"

Ben nodded.

"You, Pierce, Matt, Kinzie and Asha played it last night... it was the main point from where all fun began...of course...it wasn't only cards...there was a _bottle_ too..."

"Bottle...?" Kinzie asked him. "Hold on...didn't we play..._truth or dare_...?" she asked the rest of the group. "...because I think I _remember something_ now..." she said with curious voice.

"Me too..." Johnny added.

_Flashback(Kinzie's POV)_

As soon as we arrived to the hotel, me and Oleg were greeted by the happy shouts of fans. We both stopped a a bit to sign for some of them and then continued our trip to the party. We stepped inside the elevator. While it was lifting us to the 7th floor, Oleg turned his face to see me.

"You alright?" he asked me with concern.

I just looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine...really...just..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my butt from all that sitting in Criminal..." I whined my problem out.

"Then...how about we dance...?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Together?"

"Together..." he said and his large palm reached for my small one. He grasped my hand softly and I just giggled.

Elevator opened and we both holding hands stepped out to the 7th floor. The whole area was filled with Saints and fans. The party was about to start. Oleg gently pulled me after him and we entered the dance floor. Soon we began to dance to the rhythm of the music. We we surrounded by others from all the sides, however I was able to spot Jeff. Oleg followed my sight. We both saw Jeff nodding his head towards us greet and we both returned the same. Then he dissapeared from our sight.

"You want something to drink...?" Oleg asked me.

"Yeah...but maybe not here...on the couch..." I said and Oleg nodded.

"I'll get the drinks..." he said and we separated. I managed to get out of that mess looked around for the couch. Much to my annoyance I saw Johnny siting on one of them and holding his infamous axe. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Hi, Johnny..."

He scooted away to make some space for me.

"Hey, Kinz..." he greeted and placed his axe behind the couch. "How's your trip?"

"Awful...for my ass..."

Johnny laughed and I just chukled at his response.

"Don't worry, you'll recover soon, trust me..." he said.

I sniffed and waited for Oleg to come. Soon he appeared with two bottles and sat next to me. Before it he shook hands with Johnny.

"Cool party, eh..?" Johnny asked us.

"You could tell..." Oleg said with laughter.

"I know how to make it better..." Johnny said and me with Oleg both turned to see his smirk.

"And how...Gat?" I asked.

"You wanna play with cards...?...and bottle...?"... ...

_Flashback's end._

"That's how much I can remember right now..." Kinzie said holding her head with both her hands.

Johnny was first to respond.

"You wanna say that I began that game...?"

_Flashback_ (Johnny's POV)

I entered 7 th floor being lifted off the ground. My slave carried me on his back.

"Gat...I swear...one day...you'll PAY FOR THIS!" Josh yelled and I just hit his back with fist.

"SHUT UP, Birk!" I shouted back to him and he just groaned. "Take your master to the bar..." I ordered him.

"And what if not...?" he asked angirly.

I just lowered my axe to his eyes level and he understood. Soon I was brought to the bar. It was kinda odd for bartender to see me lifted my another person, anyway I was in the same height like the bar's chairs. I saw Pierce sitting at the bar. We talked about something... Anyway, I took cigarettes and we left the bar. Somehow I showed some mercy to Birk and jumped away from him. He looked back at me with surprise but soon realized that is better leave quickly rather to say anything to annoy me further. He quickly began his escape but I shouted him.

"Birk!" he turned around trembling. "I'll see you at the table..." and with that I moved to the couch to sit. Soon I was joined by few fans and gladly signed them. We had a little chat, however they were still scared because of the axe I was holding. Through the crowd I saw Jeff but soon he dissapeared. After chat, fans left the couch and I just sat alone with my famous axe. Few moments later I was joined by Kinzie and Oleg...

_Flashback's end._

"Famous axe...?" Kinzie asked Johnny annoyed.

"What's wrong with that...?" he replied back.

Josh just sniffed sadly about his uncomfortable situation back then and right now.

Kinzie closed her eyes and slightly shook her head.

"I'm glad that you are beginning to remember it..." Ben joined too.

"...and I think I remember something from my point..." Pierce added.

"Well, let's hear it out then..." Ben said.

_Flashback (Pierce's POV)_

I was sitting at the bar drinking and chating with others along the bar. I was lighlty drunk. Only lightly, I swear. But still sane as ever.

"Cigarettes, please...?" I heard familiar voice and turned to see Johnny sitting on Birk's back.

"Johnny...?"

"Wassap, Pierce...?

"Fine...just fine..." I said stunned by the view I saw.

"See you later..."

"Yeah..." I waved my hand a bit and turned back to the bar. At this rate Birk will be dead soon. God, bless that idiot...

And then to my surprise Asha took a seat to my right.

"Cherry whiskey... without umbrella..." she said as she sat on the bar chair. I saw that she wasn't in the right mood...

**...**

"What do you mean by that...? Pierce?" Asha asked me.

"I saw that you were sad, so..."

Asha raised her hand a bit and it looked like she was about to punch him, but Ben stopped her.

"Asha, dear, let him to continue...you'll have plenty of time to do it later..."

Asha's eyes widened with confusion and she backed away.

...

"To my account..." I said suddenly.

"What?" Asha turned to my side. "How about no...?"

"Asha, relax..." I said and looked her at the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. She looked at me and when she realized that I was staring at her, quickly turned back to the bar. After few seconds I did the same.

"What's wrong...?" finally I asked the main question.

She remained silent as she eyed her glass of whiskey. She sighed.

"It's about party..."

"...and what's wrong with it...?" I asked surprised.

"I can't find a person who would like to...to..." she really looked nervous.

"...to...?" I encouraged her to finish.

"..._dance with me_..." she explained her problem.

Now I was even more shocked. Asha Odekar not to mention all her titles, MI6 and others, has the problem like that one...? Unbelievable...

"I guess, you are stucked here with me..."

"What do you mean by that...?"

"When you'll finish this glass..." I pointed with my finger towards it. "...you won't be able to leave the bar..."

She just sniffed and continued drinking, however I stopped to drink my own.

For a few minutes we remained silent and after that I broke the silence.

"You know..." she turned to face me. "..._I can help you_..."

"...and how you are going to do that...?"

I just stood from my chair on the ground. My head was a bit dizzy, although I was able to stand properly. Asha was watching me all the time. And she didn't expect when I pulled out my hand for her.

"You got to be kidding me...Washington..."

"I'm not...Asha...will you..._dance with me_...?"

Her mouth agaped.

"I...no...what...?NO!" she stated firmly.

"Oh, there's another point, _I wasn't asking_..." I said with a grin and with that I reached for her waist and legs. She squeaked in surprise and tried to resist my grip, however I turned around and carried her towards the floor.

"Pierce...I'll...kill...you..." she said with clenched teeth.

"If you do that, I won't be able to help you, you know..." I said honestly.

I let her down on her feet.

"Now what...?" she asked annoyed with frowned face.

"Now we do like this..." I said, grabbed her waist and pulled to me. Asha yellped and from that sudden action she had nothing to do but to place her arms on my own.

For a minute we just stared into one another's eyes.

_Asha's furious cold look VS. my soft and warm sight._

I knew that she wouldn't dare to move, so I took all the lead and began to move to the rhythm. She still was in that angry mood, but soon I found a shy smile on her face. She relaxed in my embrace and I slowly ran my palms on her back. She rested her head on my shoulder as her arms went higher on my own. We swayed together and I heard her whisper to my ear.

"Thank you..." _and I felt her kiss on my cheek._

_Flashback's end._

Right now Asha was blushing. Only her eyes looked down, also she was sitting tensed like a string of guitar.

Everybody watched her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Very quickly she placed palm over her face and lowered her back to the couch.

"That was..._interesting..._" Kinzie responded first while looking at Pierce. It looked like he could _faint_ right here right now.

"Pierce, hold on..._we haven't finished yet_..." Ben assured him calmly.

"Um...can and add something from my own...?" Matt asked suddenly. "I think I remember too..."

"Go ahead..." Ben said.

"There's no need of that, Miller..." Kinzie said with sarcasm. "We all _know_ how you are gonna end..."

"Oh yeah...? Look at yourself, Kinzie... I bet had more fun than me..."

Kinzie just shot a death glare at him, Matt just looked at her with blank sight and returned to the conversation.

"Anyway..." he began.

_Flashback (Matt's POV)_

The first thing I can remember was that I was with the DJ in the balcony. From there you could see every corner of the floor. The view was pretty awesome. But there was something that interested me. A lot. I saw Jeff and Shaundi going out of the floor...

**...**

"Wait...What?!" Pierce shouted in disbelief.

"Told ya..." Matt said. "I saw them leaving, but I lost the track and didn't know where they went..."

"Hmm...Where are they now...?" Kinzie asked out suddenly as she looked around the room. Others followed her actions but didn't find anything that could lead to their _location_.

"Another detective..." Josh said out of sudden.

"Really, Birk...? Then what about your _detective_...?" Johnny asked him with mockery.

"What are you bluffing about, Gat...?"

"...about your ass, you dumbass..." Gat said and Josh shifted to see his back. His face turned with horror.

"It looks like you were attacked by _animal_..." Ben said like an expert.

And then to everybody's surprise Tazo roared loudly.

"That's right..." said a voice behind them.

All of them turned around and saw Angel standing behind the couch.

"Angel..." Ben said to get his attention. "...do you remember anything...?"

_Flashback(Angel's POV)_

I'll be quick with this...

...me and Viola were dancing on the floor along with others. After few minutes we went over the bar to get something to drink but as soon as we went away from the bar, Birk just came out of nowhere screaming like a madman. And even more, he was wearing that _stupid leather outfit_... Others hurried to step aside to make a path, but he managed to hit us. Our drinks went on the ground and he didn't say anything. Just ran further. But what I saw was really unexpected. _He had bite on his ass and scratches too._ I didn't need any explanation because _Tazo_ appeared next and made some mess inside. He roared and sniffed the area but soon ran to the direct way. I wanted to follow them but Viola took my hand and led me to the elevator. I wanted to say but she spoke first.

"Tazo will be fine..."

So we left the 7th floor together...

_Flashback's end._

"I'm still mad with you Birk, for screwing up our drinks..." Angel said and Josh just squirmed with fear.

"Where's Viola?" Pierce asked him.

"In _her room_...sleeping..." Angel simply replied.

"Josh, would you like to share your _memories_...?"

"Over. My. Dead. Body..." he replied.

Then Matt spoke to get his attention from everyone.

"Since now Angel added few _details _to this puzzle, can I continue my own and maybe _finish it_...?"

"Of course..." Ben responded.

**...**

...so, I was there with _CID_ helping to fix the music. One of the generators had some problems to fix, so I began to look for the error. CID was there looking at my work, but as soon as I began, thick smoke blew up in the air. Poor CID, I didn't know that he might be that sensitive to it, so he was caught up like on _drugs._

"Away...from ...this..." he buzzed and left the balcony.

"CID!" I shouted but he didn't pay any attention to it. Next thing I saw was Birk running like a maniac. Soon Tazo appeared too and then everything happened in a swift moment.

_Tazo caught CID in the air and hanged him up to the ceiling. They stayed there..._

I wanted to look for the help but the smoke affected me too, so obviously I forgot about them...next thing I remember...I was sitting on the table with Johnny, Kinzie, Asha and Pierce...

_Flashback's end._

"I guess...now we have all puzzle completed...but there's something I want to add from my own..." Ben said as he finished drinking his tea.

_Flashback(Ben's POV)_

At first, I was sitting at the bar and ordered tea with lemon. Then I went up to the empty balcony to sat alone and be just a bit away from those loud sounds. And guess what I saw...?

A table filled with Johnny, Kinzie, Asha, Matt and Pierce...and now combined all your memories I can make a conclusion...

Johnny was only in his pants. Asha and Pierce were sitting on the couch only in their underwear. Of course Asha made quite a distance away from him. Matt was losing the game. _He was naked_. _And tried to hide it._ He was sitting on the opposite side towards Johnny. Kinzie was in bra and jeans. Opposite to Asha and Pierce. It was Pierce's turn to spin the bottle. And it turned to Kinzie. I was able to heard them pretty good despite the distance.

"Truth or dare, Kinzie...?" Pierce asked her.

Kinzie felt dizzy but still she was sane to understand.

"Dare..." she said.

"Fine...I dare you...to...to...dress up in the striper clothes and...give a lapdance to that fan over there..." he pointed a finger to further couch. Kinzie followed his direction and turned back to the table.

"Or maybe you...scared...?"

"Fuck you...Pierce...Hold my beer...I got this..." she said and stood unsteady. Oleg was there. He didn't play, but watched the game just to make sure something wouldn't go wrong...

Kinzie left the table to get ready and now only four of them were there. Now it was Johnny's turn to spin the bottle and it turned to Pierce.

"Well, Washington...truth or dare...?"

"Dare..." he answered the same like Kinzie.

"Um...alright then..I dare you to..._kiss Asha_..."

As she heard it, she turned to Johnny with a cold glare and then to Pierce.

Her look was like _don't you DARE, Washington_..."

Matt just shoot his eyes from one to another waiting for something to happen. He was still holding some cards. Actually he tried to hid his grin.

But it was too late...

Pierce quickly leaned in and placed his lips over Asha's. Her eyes widened with shock and after two seconds she pushed him away with face full of anger. Johnny and Matt had the same wide look. Asha breathed quickly trying to recover from Pierce's actions.

But then...

...everything's changed...

_Suddenly Asha like an hungry lion jumped on Pierce and crashed her lips to his. She pushed his back on the couch and soon they got lost into each other._

Johnny just let out a wolf whistle and Matt just placed his palm over the side of his head to cover his sight.

"I'm going for some drink...Matt, you with me...?" Johnny asked.

"I..I...think...I'll...whatever..." he said as Johnny left the table without him.

Ankward situation.

"So...who's next turn...?" Matt asked but got no response. Only Pierce lifted himself and pushed Asha to the couch, so they changed positions. Lips still locked in the passionate kiss...

"My eyes..." Matt mumbled as he hid his sight more... He saw Kinzie walking up to the table and sat along with them.

"Kinzie...? Did you...?"

She shook her head.

"You think I'll do this without _him...?_" she pointed Pierce. He was really busy right now. With _Asha_.

"No..." Matt replied.

"Correct...where's Johnny...?"

"He went to the bar for the drink..."

As soon as he finished to say they heard some shouts from the bar. One of them belonged to Johnny. Another was..._Donnie..._ DONNIE?!

Johnny was drunk for real and he didn't know what he was saying. He treated Donnie like an enemy because of Lin... In other words...he remembered the past...

"You're asshole, Donnie, first Lin, then us...why you left after we came back with time turner..."

"I...just..." however Johnny didn't let him to finish as he attacked him with tackle. Donnie responded and they fought with one another. Soon they were close to the window and Oleg came out of nowhere to pull Johnny away, but before it he managed to push Donnie towards the window. The glass broke and Donnie fell out of it down the building. The screams of horror filled the floor. But soon we heard the sound of helicopter.

_Donnie was holding on the metal legs of it. Inside the pilot chair we saw Tobias. Laura was there holding Donnie and helping him to get in the helicopter_.

Johnny was still mad and Oleg had to pin him down to the ground. That how he get all those painfull bruises. Johnny was weak against Oleg. And thank God, Donnie wasn't drunk that much, otherwise he would be dead right now...

_Flashback's end._

As soon as Ben ended this story, Pierce screams filled the room as Asha chased him all over the place with while holding Johnny's axe.

Others remained in their seats while those two ran circles around them.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Asha screamed at the top of her lungs.

"VIOLENCE IS NOT ALWAYS THE ANSWER!" Pierce shouted back. "BESIDES, I LIKED IT...!"

"I"LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, WASHINGTON!"

Everyone laughed at them.

"What happened to Donnie?" Johnny asked with fear.

"I'm right here Gat..." Donnie walked up together with Tobias and Laura.

"Hey, guys..." they both greeted the group and joined them on the couch.

"Come over here..." Kinzie said as she scooted. "There's a plenty of space since those two left..."

Another wave of laughter.

"Donnie...I'm sorry..." Johnny apologized him.

"It's fine...I'm glad I didn't drink a lot last night..." he said and others laughed.

"What kind of wind brought you here...?" Ben asked Laura.

"Well, we got the message from _Shaundi_ that you guys are going to spend holidays here, in Miami, so we heard too that there will be a party, of course we went just in the right time to save Donnie...Next time Johnny watch out for your fists..."

"Oh, I hear ya..." he smiled.

"IF I WON'T KILL YOU NOW, PIERCE, THEN I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Asha screamed.

"WOOHOO! THAT MEANS WE'LL BE SLEEPING _TOGETHER_?!" Pierce shouted back.

"ASSHOLE!" Asha just roared and continued to chase him.

"Guys...?" Laura asked us. "I don't see Shaundi or Jeff...Where are they...?"

"We trying to solve that puzzle too..." Kinzie said with tired voice.

And as soon as she finished, elevator opened with a ding. Doors opened and they saw _Jeff_ and _Shaundi _together stepping out while..._holding hands_...


	22. Another Reunion

As soon as elevator opened me and Shaundi were _greeted_ by amused eyes from others back there in the 7th floor. Even Pierce and Asha stopped running and watched us with awe. We both stepped and Shaundi released my hand as she went forward. I walked behind and saw _how Saints changed over the night. I mean, their clothes...and everything..._

"Laura!" she happily shouted and the two hugged tightly. "Is so good to see you..." she moved away and hugged Tobias. "...how was your trip, guys...?" she asked.

"With adventure..." Tobias said and smiled. "We had to save one poor soul..." he said and linked his head towards Donnie.

"Hey, I'm not that poor, you know..." he replied.

"Donnie's here too...?" I asked with surprise as I shook hands with Tobias. Others were still looking at us with curious looks.

"No, he's not..." he responed to my question with sarcasm, however he smiled and we both shook hands. At that time Asha as well as Pierce returned to the rest group and finally everybody was there in one place.

"What happened here...?" I asked as I looked around. The hotel's workers were cleaning everything out, but I got no response to my words.

"What's going on...?" Shaundi asked them too and we both saw everyone's eyes, except Tobias, Donnie and Laura's, darting from me to Shaundi and again.

"_You better tell us_..." Kinzie was first to respond as she stood up, walked over the couch and picked the blanket. She wrapped it around herself and sat back on the couch. "We already figured out why we're out of our normal clothes...what we have been doing...how much we drank..._last night_...and the main question is..._where have you two been all that time, hm..._?"

There was a brief silence when Shaundi decided to stand up for _us_.

"We were...just...hmm..." Shaundi looked at me with a _help me _look.

"..._sleeping_...Kinzie..." I finished her thought and saw Shaundi calmed down a bit. "...and I mean it..."

"Really...?" Kinzie asked as she turned her head to the side with eyes closed a bit.

"...and you want to say that both of you woke up just _now_...?" Asha joined the chat. She placed Johnny's axe like her _hunting _was done. Pierce noticed that and went away from her to sit on the ground near Kinzie.

"Well, yeah..." Shaundi said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"...and what you have been doing all that time...?"

"Kinzie, I didn't know that you working as a detective too..." Matt interrupted her. Kinzie just shoot death glare at him and Matt quickly turned away.

"Miller, shut up...or I'll show you my other occupation..."

"...which is...?" Matt asked with ironically.

"Killer..." Kinzie simply answered.

Matt just sniffed.

"But, really...? No one sleeps that long..._unless_..." Pierce asked Kinzie's question in other words.

They were watching us both and I saw Shaundi turning her eyes on to the ground. She moved uncomfortably in one spot and I just got the idea how to get Shaundi and myself out of this _shit_.

"We left the party..." I began and everyone's groaned. "...what...?" I asked them.

"I _knew _it..." Matt said sadly under his breath.

"You dissapointed _us_..." Johnny began. "You didn't drink with your _family _and _best friend_..."

"Johnny, I'm sorry...but there was a _bigger thing..._" I said and caught Shaundi's smile. She just coughed slightly.

_So no one of them saw us in the elevator back at this floor. Good._

Then without warning Birk began to scream in despair. He quickly stood up and began to run directly to the elevator. What an idiot. He ran directly to the closed doors. And fell on the ground like drunkard.

"Ouch..." he groaned as he held his face in his hands. Soon he slowly stood up, walked slowly and pressed the buttons with one hand still holding his head. _Ankward situation and silence_. Finally doors opened and he countinued to ran inside still screaming. He even managed to crash towards the elevator wall. Another loud fall. Josh stayed there on the ground and soon closing doors hid him fom the view. Soon the elevator began to go up.

_It looked like he knew what happened between us for real._

"What's up with that guy...?" Tobias asked.

"Don't worry about him..." Johnny hurried to explain. "Bad hangover...where were we...?" he asked me again.

_God, I felt like witness in the court being interogated by the judge. Several of them._

"As I said..." I began with the calm voice. "...we left the party...and went around the city _for a walk_...actually...pretty far from the hotel, _right_...?" I asked Shaundi and she just nodded with the _innocent_ sight in her eyes.

"...yeah, to get away from that _loud _mess...but we had..._an adventure _back there and ..." Shaundi added slighly smiling as she knew that _adventure _ was a completely different thing.

Everyone's eyes darted from one to another. It was so annoying.

"...there were _the same thugs_...they weren't very friendly..." I lied to them but in a firm tone as it was truth.

"You mean...you two got into the trouble again?!" Kinzie shouted and others jolted a bit from her voice.

_I nodded knowing it's a complete lie._

"There were dozen of them, but eventually..." Shaundi began and stopped waiting for my response.

"...we beat them all and after long coming back, we returned back to the hotel and..."

"...and then what happened...?" Pierce asked eagerly.

"...we went to _our rooms_...because..." Shaundi began to answer.

"...we were _very tired_...and wanted some _rest_..." I finished our _fake story_ and smirked eye to her. Shaundi just returned the same.

And another wave of groans with annoyance echoed inside the room.

_I guess they wanted to know if that happened since some of them have seen us in that uncomfortable situation. Crazy people..._

"That's it...?" Kinzie asked. "I thought there was going to be more..."

"Damn..." Pierce said.

"I think it's time to load up more guns..." Johnny said as he reached for his axe.

"What about _happy ending_?" Matt asked me.

"Well, there is _happy ending_...we both _alive_...and _happy_..." I simply replied still knowing that _happy ending _was more _than just happy_, but another thing I saw scared me a bit.

Ben was still silent looking at me with suspicious look. And I think he _knows _that it's not _true_, but who cares. He doesn't know what _really happened last night _between _me _and _Shaundi_.

_It's gonna be our little secret._

"Well...since we are clear...with this..." Angel broke the silence. "I'm going back to my room...Later..." he waved us and turned around. Tazo went after him. Both of them entrered the elevator and dissapeared from sight.

"So...since we told you _what_ happened to us, maybe you can tell about yourselves...?" I asked them only wanting to break the tension of silence.

So all the story was made out of pieces from everyone. It was really interesting how everything combained together. They told us what happened and that they only solved it this morning. _Heavy hangovers_...but everything made sense just by the look around the floor. I even noticed broken window.

"Oh my God... Pierce really? You did that...?" Shaundi asked amused as she looked over him and Asha. I just had palm over my mouth to suspress the laughter. "Unbelievable..."

"Well...it was _aweso_-..." Pierce began to speak but quickly his eyes caught Asha's death look and he muted himself quickly.

"We'll talk later..." Asha said as she crossed arms on her chest and her foot began to tap on the ground in a angry pace. Pierce just back away a bit.

"So that's the window Johnny pushed Donnie through...?" I said as I pointed my head towards it.

"Yeah..." Tobias replied. "We were in the right height at that time, otherwise he would be dead..."

Donnie just laughed with small sarcasm.

"You own them now..." I joked and Donnie just smiled while others laughed. "Do you know what time is it?" he asked me.

I pulled my phone out.

"It's nearly 5..."

And then CID raised up and flew out of the broken window.

"Nice view, isn't it...?" Pierce asked him.

"You could tell..." CID buzzed. "Maybe you want to go out...?"

"Where?" Kinzie asked as she stood up and streched her arms up.

"...to the beach..." CID replied and turned his blue eye to us. Then he slowly floated towards the couch and waited for our response. "...what do you think...?" he buzzed again.

"I think it's a great idea..." I was first to respond. "...I mean to clean your head from bad thoughts and relax at the sunset..."

"Yeah..." Kinzie added. "Who's up for the sand and sea?" she asked.

Others replied with positive cheers.

"How about we meet in the lobby in about 5 minutes?" I asked them.

"Yep..."

"Deal..."

As Johnny stood up he placed his hand on my shoulder. Others were already leaving the floor.

"Just don't do anything stupid with the sleeping again..." he said and slightly moved his head towards Shaundi. She was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You got it..." I said and he blinked his eyes. Then he left my shoulder and went towards the elevator. I stood there a bit nervous because of the words he spoke.

_Is it possible that Johnny suspects us too?_

Now only Shaundi and me were alone in the 7th floor. Workers were already gone as they cleaned and fixed all the mess..._well, at least part of it_.

I looked at her and saw her palm tapping on the couch to sit. I moved towards and sat near her.

After brief silence Shaundi spoke.

"Nice story you got there..." she said and turned to see my profile. My eyes turned to face her.

"Maybe you knew something better...? I asked her as I streched my arms on the couch.

Shaundi just chuckled and moved closer to me to snuggle. My arm around her shoulder.

"How long we're gonna keep this from _them_?"

"I don't know...as long as possible..."

She raised her head to see me clearly.

"Miller is still childish..._happy ending_...the hell he was thinking...?"

I quietly laughed and she smacked my chest.

"Not funny...and in fact..._I wish it could be real_..." she sighed and closed her eyes.

My face moved closer to hers, other hand went on her hips towards her waist.

"Don't worry, _it will be...I promise..._" I said and gently placed my lips over hers. She responded and reached to hold on my neck as I slowly laid her down on the couch under me. So we began to make out with passion until elevator opened and we both sprang apart from one another fearing the worst, but then...

"Um, I'll come back later..." it was only a cleaner who probably was sent back to clean something.

He saw us and slowly with embarrassment backed away towards the elevator. We both slightly nodded our heads with smug looks. Finally he left the floor and we looked back at each other.

"Now..." I began and Shaundi cupped my unshaved cheeks with smirk in her face. "..._where were we..._?"

"You tell me..." she said with loving tone and rubbed her thumb over my right side.

"How about...I'll _show_ you...?" I said and with that I returned my lips back to hers into _ardent _kiss...

* * *

**Sorry for taking that long... There are some reasons why I didn't post anything sooner... And I guess those 'reasons' will 'follow' me almost the whole time... Just to be clear - from now on my updates might be a bit slower than before...sorry for that, but I'll try my best to write as fast as I can... This chapter is one of those fast ones...**

**Don't forget to like and follow...and review... :)**

**Okay, now where's my coffee...? Time to think about another chapter...**


End file.
